Quintessence
by xmisundazt00d
Summary: Goodbye. Why yes, it was hard to let go. DHr. COMPLETE.
1. Tolerance

(A/N: This is my first story guys, please be nice!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1

Tolerance

She was sprinting down the walkway as fast as she could because the train had already blown it's whistle. '_5 minutes left Hermione, pick up the pace_,' she thought . She dragged along her trunks and belongings and finally found a door to go through.

Hermione was beginning to haul her third trunk in when she felt the weight lift off and someone was putting it inside the train. She turned around to thank the person, but whoever it was, was gone. She decided not to worry about it, so she went inside.

She looked around for a while longer and found the head's compartment. She was after all Head Girl. She slipped into the compartment out of breath and sat down, not knowing who was there.

"Out of breath running after Potter and Weasel eh Granger?", Malfoy broke the silence.

Hermione nearly jumped a mile in the air when she heard his voice. _'That voice...god that VOICE!',_ she thought with a look of disgust.

"What's wrong mudblood, my good looks too much for you?", he sneered while he looked her up and down. _She definitely ha_s _changed this year. And in all the right places too. _

"Malfoy, if I'm so filthy, what's with the staring?". That brought him back to his senses. He felt himself blush, but turned his head to laugh instead.

"You think I'd stare at your ugly self when I could be with whoever else I wanted?"

_He has that husky voice that can make anybody get all warm inside. And that quidditch is definitely paying off now..._

_NO NO NO! I can't be thinking this..._

_But those gorgeous eyes..._

_NO, HE'S MALFOY! The git who completely humiliated us all of our lives..._

_Not so much me, mainly Harry... STILL!_

Hermione snapped out of her mind battle when she heard Malfoy tapping.

"Will you stop it with that tapping, its bloody annoying!" she screamed just as McGonagall stepped in.

"I am only going to be here for 15 minutes, and I would like no interruptions. Now, this year you two will be in charge of organizing all school balls and keeping things in order. You will be sharing living quarters, I will give you a tour when we arrive. I expect you to get along because I will not tolerate any nonsense from you two this year. You will also share patrol duties. Ms. Granger, you have Tuesday and Thursday, and Mr. Malfoy, Monday and Wednesday. You will BOTH patrol on Fridays, no exceptions." She gave a glare to Draco and kept going. "Please get prepared for school, we will arrive shortly."

'_The gods must hate me if they'll put me through this torture. I can't believe we have to live together. What next, we have to TOLERATE each other. Nooooo, that doesn't go well in my book.' _

She looked to her left to see Malfoy laughing...yet again. She turned around to see what it was, and he laughed even more. She turned a bright shade of crimson when she realized what it was. Her skirt had ridden up on her thighs and was getting dangerously close to exposing things Malfoy shouldn't see. She quickly fixed it and sat down. She didn't realize she was standing up.

Malfoy got up and went to leave, but stopped in the doorway, turned around and smirked. "Damn Granger, who took you over and threw out the trash?", he laughed, thinking what was under there. '_Eewww, its GRANGER for Merlin's sake. Jeeze, I gotta get my act together. _And with that, he left.

(A/N: I'm sorry, its short.but i promise you the next ones are longer. plz stick with me! and REVIEW!I'll have the next chapter up soon. heres a little overview:more fighting, some SECRETS, and some naughty thoughts! huh, gasp! What is that, Hermione being naughty? Never! LOL catch ya guys later)


	2. Shut Up!

Quintessence

(A/N: Hope you guys like it! And McGonogall gets a little feisty!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in this story.

Ch2 Shut Up!

The Trio was sitting in the coaches on their way to the castle.

"Hermione, if you don't mind me asking, where were you? We didn't find you," Harry asked with a worried look on his face.

"I was actually in the Head's compartment. I had to put up with the wrath of Malfoy"

"We feel for you Hermione, I'd punch the git in the face if he even bloody talks to us, too good for this school...what kind of shit is that..." Ron trailed off muttering about Malfoy.

Hermione giggled. "Ron, don't worry, it wasn't that bad, McGonagall came and saved the day."

"Speaking of her", Harry asked excited, "What are your head duties, because we don't want to have to wait up for you every night 'cause your off with Malfoy doing well...duties," He chuckled.

"Ummm... well, we don't have anything major, except we have to plan the bloody dance together. I don't know if I even want to go."

Harry laughed nervously. Hermione didn't take notice, and Ron was still muttering things. "Eh, Hermione, why don't you want to go?", Harry inquired, blushing.

The conversation was cut off short because they reached the castle.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to speak with McGonagall about certain..._arrangements." _Hermione yelled waving at Harry and Ron before they entered the Great Hall.

She reached McGonagall's office and knocked softly.

A stern, "Come in," was heard.

She opened the door and walked in cautiously. Then she noticed Malfoy and straightened up and stuck her nose in the air.

"Hermione, if you would be so kind as to stop showing off to Mr. Malfoy, I would like to show you guys your sleeping quarters," McGonagall snapped as Hermione cringed and Draco smirked.

"Follow me please," she said without even looking back.

They made their way down several corridors and were heading towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Well, Malfoy, enemy territory, whatever will you do?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Shut it Granger, not like I can't still treat you like the filth you are", Malfoy said sneering.

"Well, I wouldn't want the ferret to run in a whole and cry would I now. Daddy-dearest would come and buy you another present, something else you get to brag about," she giggle reminiscing about when Lucius bought his way into the team for Draco.

"And your spotless record will be forever ruined. Oh boo-hoo", he said laughing.

"You know what Malfoy, you'd be surpised what I can do", she replied cooly and left in a huff to ask McGonnogal a question.

They soon came to the end of a hallway far away from any other houses.

McGonagall looked at Draco and Hermione questioningly. "Now that your done bickering, here is your portrait," shespat with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione looked at the portrait in awe. It had a picture of a giant lion with gold fur shimmering in the light. The snake had silver and gray scales, and it had piercing red eyes. It flickered its tongue when McGonagall said the password, "Elf Tails"

They followed her inside and looked at the magnificent common room. In the center it had a gorgeous rug with the Slytherin and Gryffindor crests on it. To her right, There were 3 chairs by the fire, a red, silver, and a black one. They surrounded a small coffee table, which had some books laid on it. In the far left corner near the stair cases, there were book shelves filled with endless supplies of books and such. Also on the left, there was a door leading to a small kitchen with just the essentials: cupboards, a small table, and a stove. Directly in front of you were the two stair cases leading to separate rooms, and she assumed the bathroom was in the middle.

Malfoy saw Hermione gawk in awe at the whole room. He was amazed, but didn't notice much because he has nice things like this.

He sneered, "Room to good for you Granger, isn't it a bit grand for your _filth _to touch?"

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Ahem, Mr. Malfoy, I'd appreciate the comments to be held back until I finished the grand tour," she spat.

Hermione chuckled softly to herself, "Professor, the room in the middle is the bathroom, right?"

"And you Miss Granger, keep your questions to yourself, I have not finished explaining, so if you would be so kind as to stop talking, I could _finish", _she sneered, giving them a death glare.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of pink and turned away, "Sorry professor. I'll restrain myself next time."

Malfoy chuckled, "Yeah, that's right mudblood, give in to the teachers," he laughed seeing the humiliation on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, 5 points from Slytherin for language. I can't believe I'm reprimanding children on the first day back. Please shut up!" Hermione and Draco gasped hearing McGonagall talk like that.

"Since neither of you need a tour, I'll leave you to get situated." And with that she left through the portrait hole.

"Now, mudblood. Some rules: I would appreciate it if the _peanut gallery_ didn't supply comments when I bring my girls home."

With that Hermione laughed sarcastically, "You expect me to be quiet when you're off _shagging_ your sluts every night?"

"Number Two, I don't interrupt me while I'm doing homework, in the shower, or especially when there's a _hat_ on my door."

"Malfoy, I don't need this. I'm leaving. I don't need to follow _your_ rules"

She left through portrait hole and went to the Great Hall.

She saw Harry and Ron, sat down, and piled food on her plate.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, Malfoy wear you out _that_ much?" Ron said with his eyes bulging from the massive amounts of food Hermione was eating.

"Hermione, if Malfoy lays _one _finger on you I swear..." Harry trailed off making a fist.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I'm just starving. I can handle Malfoy on my own."

'_That's what you think'_ thought Harry as they went on to talk about the start of term.

(A/N: Please Review!Sooooo, does Harry fancy Hermione? you'll find out...next time on 'Quintessence' LOL)


	3. Bloody Hell!

Quintessence

(A/N: Sooo, we'll find out who fancies who this time! And I hope you guys like it! Please stick with me. It's my first story!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in this story.

Ch3 Fancying

It was the first week of term, classes dragging on and on until they couldn't last any longer.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in DADA one Thursday at a table. Harry was looking at Hermione, and Ron noticed.

"Hey mate," Ron whispered, looking at the new teacher Miss Raleigh, "What's up with you? Every time you see Hermione, its like the rest of the world isn't here." He waved a hand in front of him, "Haaaary, wake up and pay attention," Ron said louder this time, "Harry!" he yelled and everyone turned to look at him. Ron sunk low in his chair and blushed deeply. Harry woke up out of his trance.

"What's up mate? And what's with the screaming?" Harry asked looking at Ron sinking lower and lower in his chair.

"What is up with me, mate? You're the one looking at Hermione like she's the Queen of England. Get a hold of yourself."

"I wasn't staring at her, I was staring at Miss Raleigh," he said blushing madly.

"Yea, sure mate." Ron thought for a moment. "I can be so dense sometimes, you fancy Hermione! How could I not have noticed. How long?" Ron said hitting Harry on the back.

"Ron, ssshhh! I don't want anyone to know, I'm waiting for the Halloween dance to ask her. Now can you shut your trap 'till then?"

"Sure 'Arry, as long as you promise me one thing; stop staring into bloody space, people are going to think you've gone mental!"

"Sure, sure Ron, whatever." And he started copying notes. He looked at Ron. "Who's staring now, _Ron_?"

"...", he opened his mouth, then was quickly interrupted.

"Ok, class, I would like a copy of those notes and a ½ scroll of parchment on

counter curses and why they're useful." Miss Raleigh said, "Dismissed."

"Bloody hell, any more classes and I will seriously hurl!"

"Oh shove off Ron, it wasn't that bad. I'll see you guys later," she said waving to them as she walked to her secluded room.

"What's up with her, eh Harry?" He asked, then looked at...you guessed it...once again staring friend. "Oh bloody hell Harry, give it up, she obviously doesn't know"

"Hmm?." He said looking dreamily where Hermione once stood.

–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was walking cheerfully until she came to her room and remembered who was in it. '_Oh gosh, here we go_'

She took a deep breath, put on an angry face, said the password, and stepped inside.

She saw Malfoy lounging on the love seat with his feet up deep in thought.

She walked by slowly, trying to make it to her room before he noticed.

"Oi, Granger, I was wondering...umm, never mind" He went back into thought, his icy blue eyes flickering with an emotion Hermione didn't recognize.

"What do you want Malfoy," she took in a deep breath, " I need to get started on homework."

"Nothing mudblood, go on, nobody needs you," he sneered but soon stopped as another wave of thought came over him.

'_Should I tell her...nah, she'll probably laugh at me_'

"Ok, Malfoy, but from now on no interruptions during homework." She replied walking up the stairs.

"Mhhmm" Was all he said.

She left, wondering what the hell he was thinking. Her eyes bulged '_It can't be that, can it_?'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione emerged from her room later that Friday night with her hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing short white pajama shorts and a blue beater. She had blue slippers on.

She walked into the common room and saw that Malfoy was on one of the love seats with nothing on but plaid pajama pants.

He looked up and smirked. "Isn't that a little too _naughty_ for miss-know-it-all Granger to wear?", he said looking her up and down.

"You shouldn't be talking Malfoy, strutting around like your Slytherin King self"

'_I don't mind..._

'_OH LORD!..What am I thinking?'_

'_He looks very fine with _just_ his pants'_

'_Eeww Hermione, don't think that, just look away'_

She drew in a breath and walked to the OTHER side of the room, sat down, and picked up a book.

Malfoy looked up a few minutes later to find Hermione indulged in a book. '_As always'_ he thought.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco deep in thought. _'What is he thinking about? I'm gonna find out soon enough, might as well ask questions'_

"Hey Malfoy, you seem...umm...sad. What's wrong?" she asked with some concern in her voice.

"What's it to you, gonna go blab it to Pot-head so he can tell the world?" He asked getting annoyed.

"N-n-no, I was just wondering." she said stuttering, " Whatever, I shouldn't have asked. I knew you'd be like this. Things never change" She replied, blowing out breath to move her hair out of her face.

"Well, _mudblood_, if you must know, I was thinking of ways to taunt you, Pothead and Weaselbee tomorrow. Does that sound enticing?" He replied smirking as he stood up. He walked over to the book shelves, picked up a book, and began to read.

Hermione laughed. She had never seen Draco read without a reason.

He looked up at the sound of her laughter. "What?" he asked with a quizzical look.

She put on a straight face, "Nothing, I've just never seen the almighty Malfoy read without a reason."

"Whatever Granger. I don't need comments from the peanut gallery right now."

She then noticed him stare into the book, but he wasn't reading. '_What is he thinking about' _

Draco then thought, '_I'm going to tell her...someday. Get a hold of yourself Draco, tell her.'_

"Granger...umm...", he stopped, "Never mind, sorry."

'_Sorry? Wow, he apologized for something, but for what? Is he thinking...no, oh my god, is he?'_

(A/N: Cliffy! Hope ya like. Please Review! Next chapter you might find out what he's thinking, or maybe not. Some more about harry fancying Hermione, then...the THOUGHT! Anyways, stick around.)


	4. Gossip Queens

Quintessence

(A/N: Ok, there I updated! Anyways, hope ya like. I think it's my best yet. It will get better though, I promise. I have some juicy suprises for you! Woops, said to much.

much love-->Gypsy)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, movies, songs, or phrases. I do own the fabulously awesome plot! LOL

Ch 4 Gossip Queens

Hermione was walking into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron at her side. Without meaning to, she looked at the Slytherin table and received many sneers and crude remarks.

"Don't worry 'bout them 'Mione, their just jealous." Harry spat looking Hermione in the eye and then smiled.

"What do they have to be jealous 'bout Harry? They can bed any girl they want, no sense in even bothering." She replied with a look of disgust at the thought of _bedding_ someone.

"I don't give a cow's ass, lets just eat!" Ron said running towards the table.

"I agree with Ron, you coming 'Mione?" Harry look towards Hermione and saw her thinking.

"'Mione?" He tried again.

"Hhhm?" Hermione replied without even glancing at Harry.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with true concern in his voice.

"Hhm? Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I spaced out for a while, what did you want?" She snapped out of it and smiled at Harry.

"Nothing, just come on." He replied annoyed.

"I was actually going to go back to my room, I'm not feeling very hungry". She said as she turned around and started walking.

"Whatever." Harry spat walking back to the table forcing a grin on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was walking _again_ towards her room, and as she rounded the corner she bumped into something hard.

"Watch where your..." He trailed off when he saw who it was. He put on a smirk looking Hermione up and down.

"Just shut it Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." She hissed annoyed while blushing madly because Draco was looking at her.

"Um, Herm-Granger, I was actually wondering if I could ask you something" He replied non-chalantly.

"You, Mr. Slytherin Prince, want to talk to me? Psshh, sure Malfoy, but I would rather not because you might just sit there and curse me out."

"Actually, I'm serious this time _mudblood_." He smirked getting annoyed at the 21 questions.

"Ok, let's go then, but make it quick, we have classes soon." she replied as she went into an empty classroom. Malfoy quickly followed and locked the door.

"Ok, this is hard for me to say Granger, very hard. I don't know what's gotten into me these past few days. Umm, I'm not sure how to say this, but I've kinda noticed a feeling I've never felt before. Something towards _you_," he spat but she saw his eyes and they had a totally different emotion...Lust...and could it be...Love?

"Just hurry up and say it Malfoy, I have to go." She replied, but she knew what he was going to say the moment she saw his eyes.

"I...I...I...I...I...l-ike you. There I said it." He stuttered and looked away because he noticed Hermione blushing a deep crimson.

"Umm... wow...I actually never thought I would say this...but I l-l-like you to." She replied trying to make it sound sincere, but inside she just wanted to jump up and hug him with excitement.

"Ok, then, that's settled. What do we do? I mean, we can't go around flaunting it, people will surely get pissed. And I can't even imagine what my father will do." He said cringing at the thought of his father hurting him. '_And Hermione'_

"Well, we're just gonna have to keep it a secret for now. And if we're going to tell anyone, we have to lay them down easy." She thought out loud laughing at the thought of what Harry and Ron would do.

"We'll just wait and see how it goes then. So, we're..we're...well you're my girlfriend?" he inquired looking confused.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you didn't exactly ask me." she laughed smirking.

"Well, then Granger, how 'bout it? Want to be my girlfriend?" He replied hoping she would say yes.

"Of course My Slytherin Prince."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She walked into the Great Hall awkwardly and sat down next to Harry. Ron noticed, and Harry just stared.

"Hey 'Mione, what's wrong? You seem troubled." He looked at Hermione with concern.

"Ooohh, nothing" She replied dreamily as she bit into her muffin.

Ron punch Harry's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked but soon forgot about it when Hermione started talking to Lavender.

"Bloody Hell Harry, if you keep this up, there will be no Hermione left for you to look at, jeeze!" He yelled in a harsh whisper.

"Shut up Ron, or I'll make sure Miss Raleigh doesn't wear anymore of her...shirts." He smirked knowing Ron fancied those shirts.

"O, Shut up 'Arry, at least I can stare 'cause I _know_ I can't have her. Ask Hermione already." He yelled in a whisper, getting annoyed.

"You think I should?" He asked Ron confused

"You think I'm bloody dense, eh 'Arry? Ask her for Merlin's sake!" Ron screamed this time getting the attention of the table.

"Not again Ron," Harry whispered sinking in his chair blushing the color of a rose.

"What are you looking at, bloody eavesdroppers."

"Well, Ron, if you don't want us to hear your conversation, tone it down a bit." Hermione laughed turning around to talk to Lavender.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hermione!" Lavender squealed.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"We soooo have to have a girls night on Saturday, catch up on the latest gossip..." Lavender trailed off talking about the night.

Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was just sending smiles over to Draco at his table. Draco just smirked and kept on talking with his friends.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me? You have a crush! See, this is what I'm talking about, catch up on girl talk!" Lavender screamed for the whole table to hear.

Hermione blushed madly and looked around. Draco stopped and gave her a -you-better-not-tell-look. Hermione just smiled and nodded.

"Lavender, shut up! Your so bloody loud!" She whispered and Lavender just squealed again.

"You do have a crush 'Mione! I can't wait to find out. Be at our dorm 8 o'clock sharp. See ya then!" And with that she left.

'_How am I gonna keep this from the gossip queens?'_

(A/N: well, there ya go, you found out! Mwuahahaha, aren't I evil, having Harry like Hermione, but Hermione liking Draco. Love Triangle! Keep reading. And review! Next time, some fluff, just a little, harry gets pissed, and Ron, the matchmaker, is stuck in the bloody middle! LOL. That's it, stay tuned for next time on...'Quintessence')


	5. Screwing Around

Quintessence

(A/N: Hope ya like! I'm not gonna update for a while, I'm gonna write the next few chapters, give me a couple of days, maybe this weekend, and ill get chapter 6 up! PLEASE REVIEW! And to my faithful readers, thnx for staying with me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, phrases, or songs mentioned in this story. I do own the plot! Which by the way is _really_ good!

Ch5 Screwing Around

Hermione walked into the common room after a long day of classes only to find that Draco wasn't there.

"Dracooooo" she called out. No answer

She tried again, "Draco! Are you in here. 'Cause if you are then canyou bloody answer so I don't worry!"

Draco came bounding down the stairs at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Hey Hermione. Sorry, I was dealing with some _problems." _He scoffed

"It's ok, but next time answer the first time or I'll scream my head off!" She laughed as Draco gave her a quick peck on the lips. _'Nothing to forward, I like it_' she smiled at her thought.

She yawned, "Draco, I have a lot of homework, and I'm sorry I won't be able to hang around with you tonight."

"Mhhmm, I just have to figure out how to get Pasny's whiny ass out of my life." He replied writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"Ok, sure. Why don't you just talk to her?" She asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Talk? Talk to Pasny? Pasny Parkinson? Love, for someone so smart, your really bloody dense. You don't just _tell_ Pansy Parkinson to leave. Even if you do, she sticks to you like a leech." He rambled on about Pasny.

"Well I didn't know, I don't really care about her that much, so I just assumed." She replied reading her essay for Potions over.

"Look, I really don't know how to get her away from me, so I'm gonna have to let her stick around. And...she's gonna wanna do things that I shouldn't do now that you're my _girlfriend."_

"Like what?" She asked with an eyebrow raised forming an idea on what I was.

"Um, sexual things...like 3rd base and so on." He blushed looking away.

"Not happening. I think I'm gonna pay dear old _Pansy_ a visit today." She spat looking annoyed

"If you even attempt that 'Mione then I will assure you hell will break loose. And if she finds out, then my father will, and if my father finds out, well, lets just say I will not be in one piece after that." He replied cringing at the thought of his father.

"Well, old _Lucius_ will just have to keep his temper, because nothing, and I mean nothing, will keep me from you, except of course a teacher," She quited down on the last part.

"A teacher? Wow, you've sunk real low 'Mione. If a teacher tried to keep me from you, _especially_ the old fart Dumbledore, then I would _definitely_ tell them off." He snapped looking at her annoyed.

"We haven't even been going out for a week and we're already having relationship problems."

"Problems? Dear, I think the word is _disagreements." _He said matter-of-factly

"Well, then I guess I can go screw Harry if _sex_ is just a disagreement. I mean it will pass right?" She snapped sarcasticaly.

"Love, and again I correct you, I believe the term is _shagging_. And trust me, fucking Pansy isn't that great. Little slut doesn't know anything..." He trailed off muttering about Pasny.

Hermione turned pale at the thought of Draco _doing_ another woman. "Well, _hone_y, I think that you should talk with Pansy. Give it a try, you never know, she might feel the same way."

"Psshhh, yea right. Like Pansy will ever take her fangs out of _my_ skin. Do you not know who I am? I am Draco Malfoy, the so called Slytherin Sex God. Like she'll ever let go." He said arrogantly.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to discuss sex right now. When the topic arises later, then _maybe_ I'll think about it" She snapped and smirked at Draco. '_This should tick that nerve'_

"Sex? That topic doesn't get discussed with me. It gets _done_ with me." He stated. Then he looked at Hermione and she had hurt in her eyes.

"I would never pressure you to do something you don't want to. But love, it's gonna happen sooner or later. Might as well talk about it." He answered with true remorse.

He got up and went over to her. He took her head and liftedit up. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms at the small of her back. He leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead. She smiled. She liked how Draco was being so gentle and slow with her, knowing that he would do her right then and there.

"I would love to continue this Draco, but I have to get back to my homework." She smiled and sat back down in her chair.

"Ah, yes, homework. You never change do you?" He asked smirking.

"Not like you'll ever stop strutting around like a prince."

"I am a prince. I can't flaunt it?" He stated smirking.

"Yes, but you're_ my_ prince. You can't flaunt it any longer now that I'm around"

"O yes love, I forgot." He groaned at the thought of being conservative.

"But you can flaunt it all you want in here, I'll take a free show." She said, knowing she was teasing him.

His eyes bulged. "Really dear? Because a moment ago I thought you didn't want me to have any _sexual intercourse_, as you call it." He smirked knowing she wasn't talking about that.

"Eeeww, Draco. I didn't mean that. Oh, eew! You are such a perv. Let's drop this now!"

"Ok, whatever you want love, but it doesn't stop me from thinking it." He laughed and went into deep thought.

Hermione cringed, and went back to homework.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione awoke early the next morning with a huge grin plastered across her face. She looked to her left and saw the sun poking through the closed shades. _'It's a beautiful day'_ she thought. She got up and went into the bathroom.

15 minutes later she came out with a white towel wrapped around her and a pink towel around her head. She opened up her closet and looked inside. '_What to wear?_' She tried on a pink spaghetti strap shir with sequins at the bottom. '_ Too glittery'_ Next she tried on an apple green jacket that stopped midway between her chest and waist. Under it she had a brown shirt that was long and hugged her curves. She decided on some light colored hip-hugger jeans, and brown shoes with a thick heel. She magically straightened her hair and applied some light make up. A light blush and brown mascara. _'Nice'_ she thought.

She stepped out into the common room and saw Draco lounging in his pajama's. She walked by and put a little more swing in her hips. She went into the kitchen and took an apple from the table. She went back in the common room, picked up the Daily Prophet and sat down.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione walk into the kitchen. _'She looks beautiful'_. He thought, a smile playing across his lips.

When she sat down, Draco spoke. "Umm, Hermione, you look w-w-w-onderful." He stuttered looking her up and down.

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy." She smirked knowing he would like this outfit. "And your not so bad yourself, in all you'r half-naked glory" She laughed and dropped her apple.

Draco was in nothing but boxers. He looked down and smirked, "I would like to see you like this more often."

She stopped laughing and turned pale. "W-what?" She managed to get out.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Mione, I forgot your not comfortable with these kinds of conversations. You should get used to it though, I make remarks like that _all_ the time. Hence the word all." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, I've just never had a real boyfriend. I'm not used to it. I mean Harry and Ron joke like that all the time, but it's never really towards me." She whispered looking down at her feet.

"Well, I've never had a real girlfriend, so we're even. But I am used to the crude remarks. We Slytherins joke like that." He smirked.

"I'm sorry. I should go." She blushed as she darted out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

"Dammit, I scared her off _again_." He whispered to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall. She walked by the Gryffindor Tower without even a backwards glance. She kept walking until she heard her name being called.

" 'Mione, wait up!"Harry said, panting behind her.

She stopped. "What is it Harry?" She smiled looking at Harry panting with his hands on his knees.

"Nothing, can I walk with you. It's been a while since we've talked." He managed to get out in between breaths.

"Sure Harry. What did you want to talk about?" She asked sweetly.

"Umm...well...um nothing in particular..," He blushed madly, "Let's just talk."

"Um, OK. How is homework going without me being around to help?" She stated laughing.

"Oh great 'Mione. You know us, me and Ron just love homework." He groaned.

"Oh, well that's good Harry." She replied

"Hermione, I was meaning to tell you something."

"Sure Harry. Shoot." She said making a gun with her hand and laughing.

"Seriously 'Mione, I need to talk to you."

She stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"Go ahead Harry" she said softly.

"Ummm, I really don't know how to say this, but...I sort of fancy you."

Hermione stood there, shocked.

"F-f-f-fancy me Harry?" She squeaked.

"I knew it, you don't like me do you?"

"Well, I do, it's just that, I don't like you like that. I love you more as a brother. I mean, I couldn't imagine loving you like..._sexually._" She cringed at the thought.

"I knew it," he snapped, "It's ok 'Mione." He said softer this time. Then he asked softly, almost whispering, "But why?"

"Because, well, because, I just can't tell you Harry." She ran off crying towards the girl's bathroom.

Harry looked heartbroken and kept walking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was in one of the stalls crying. Then she heard someone come in.

"Who's here?" The voice asked.

"Hermione," she said softly.

She walked out, and to her surprise, it was Ginny.

Ginny ran up to Hermione and hugged her.

"What's wrong 'Mione? You can tell me." She said concerned as she stroked Hermione's back.

"Ginny, you have to promise not to tell a soul. Promise?"

"Of course 'Mione, I promise."

"HarrytoldmehefanciedmeandIdon'tlikehimlikethat,andnowhe'sheartborken,andI'dontknowhattodo." She babbled sobbing into her hands.

"What? Hermione slow down please."

"Harry fancies me."She stopped and looked up.

"Ginny, please don't be mad. I know you like him, I don't though, so you still have a chance" She sobbed and looked away.

"Well, 'Mione, you're not in the state to be yelled at," Ginny sighed

"Ginny, Harry told me today that he fancied me. I told him I don't. I just told him I love him as a brother. Nothing else. He looked heartbroken." She kept on sobbing.

"Oh Hermione. It's gonna be okay, just stop crying and we'll figure this out." She said with true concern

"What do I do Ginny, he looked heartbroken when I told him. Now he's gonna hate me and we'll never have the bond we had." She rambled on sobbing and shaking.

"Don't worry 'Mione, Harry will come around. He just has to get used to the idea that you have other interests." She whispered softly.

'_I highly doubt that, but I can't let her know'_ Ginny thought about what Harry would do.

'_He has to control his temper.'_

"Ginny, promise me you won't tell?"

"I promise."

(A/N: Review please! How'd ya like? Not so much fluff, maybe a lil, not too much really. Did ya like the ending. A real heartbreaker huh? Wait until you find out what Harry is gonna do. And then there's also Ron the match maker and Ginny thegirlfriend. Find out next time on 'Quintessence'. LOL I love when I do that!)


	6. Sobbing

Quintessence

Ch6 Sobbing

Hermione left the bathroom with a tear streaked face and swollen red eyes. She kept her head down to avoid the stares. She entered the Great Hall in a rush and sat down in between Harry and Ron.

Harry scoffed, "'Mione"

"I'm not in the mood Harry," she sighed, "Just leave me alone."

"What happened 'Mione? Did you and 'Arry have a row?" Ron asked giving Hermione a hug.

Hermione sniffle, "No Ron, I'm fine, we're fine, just give me some time to myself." She said reassuringly.

"Ok 'Mione, whatever you say. Just remember you can always talk to us, ok?" Ron reassured her.

"Okay Ron," she whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Shit man, you worked us hard today. What's up with you, you seem distant."

"You turning gay Blaise?" He said laughing

"Me? Dude, if anything, _your_ turning gay. Well, at least I've been bedding girls this week." Blaise smirked

"Drakie! Blaise is right! What's wrong with you. We haven't had a...ahem...get together in a while!" Pansy whined flinging herself on Draco.

"Get off me Pansy, I'm not in the mood. Just 'cause your not getting any doesn't mean you have to come whining to me." He spat

"Drake! There is something really wrong with you if you're turning down sex. Now, spill man, we'd all like to hear." Blaise spoke up.

"Nah, I'd like to keep this _one_ detail to myself," Draco said annoyed

"Sure man, whatever you say." Blaise said rolling his eyes at Pansy and winked.

"Drake, please stop by my room tonight. I missss you!" Pansy whined

"Shut up Pansy, I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" Draco snapped wrenching his arm away from her grasp.

"_Deal _with me? Is that what you do? Deal with me? Listen Draco Malfoy, if your going to treat me like you would treat that mudblood, then don't come near me unless you're going to apologize," she got up and gave him a good clean slap across the face, "Deal with me. I'll give you deal with me..." She trailed off as she ran out of the hall.

"Drake, I never thought you had it in you, you finally got rid of her," Blaise said congratulating Draco with a pat on the back.

Draco didn't notice, but on the other side of the hall, Hermione was grinning from ear to ear.

Draco looked up and Hermione immediately looked away blushing. '_She's staring eh?'_

He smirked and gave her a wink of reassurance and went back to eating.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Turn to page 293 and copy down any notes you think you should need for this lesson. You _children_ are now old enough to know what you need and don't." Snape hissed at the front of the classroom.

Pansy whined, "Like Draco."

"Shut up Pansy, I don't need this," he whispered harshly.

"Yes you do," she smirked seductively.

"Yeah, I can have anyone else Pansy, you can't. We'll see who lasts and who doesn't," Draco muttered.

"I will now partner you up for your projects. You will all be making Veritaserum. This potion is very useful to get information out of someone. Now I shall pick the partners, interhouse of course -everyone groaned-. He smirked.

"Now, Potter and Pansy, Malfoy and Granger -everyone gasped- Oh come now, shut up! Zabini and Brown, Weasley and Crabbe..." He trailed off naming the partners.

"Please go sit with your partners. Move to your respected places and this is where you will sit for the rest of the year." He smirked arrogantly looking at their faces.

Hermione walked over to Draco's table and gave a small smile. He immediately put his feet down and smirked.

Hermione sat down and whispered so no one could here, "So, we're partners. I think we'll get along _very_ well." She finished smirking seductively.

"Oh, my dear, the fun is just getting started." He replied non-chalantly.

Draco looked straight ahead and sneaked his hand onto Hermione's thigh. Hermione jumped, but then relaxed when she saw the confused looks from everyone.

"_Draco_," she scolded.

"_Whaat?_" he dragged on.

"Not here, where everyone can see. What will they say if they find out. And remember, _Pansy_ is right there." She whispered leaning towards Pansy.

"Screw Pansy. She can go fuck herself if she wants." He snapped sneering at Pansy.

"Ok, Draco, but if word gets out and somehow your father finds out, won't you be in _deep_ trouble?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry bout me 'Mione, I can handle my father. Lived with the crazy man for 17 years." He muttered under his breath.

"Draco, I will worry, it doesn't matter if you don't want me to or not, I still will, you can't stop me." She whispered looking at her feet.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his non-chalantly as to not make a scene. "Don't worry my love, everything will be alright, just please, don't worry, do it for me." He rubbed her hand with worry.

She sighed.

"Don't worry love, don't worry."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione entered the common room closely followed by Draco. She ran up the stairs and Draco ran after her playfully. Being taller and having longer legs, he soon caught up to her.

Her ran up to her, picked her up, and swung her around. He stopped and all you could hear was their breathing from running.

"Hermione, your so beautiful." He whispered

"As are you Draco," she replied looking into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her innocently. She made it passionate and soon they were on the couch snogging. They were moaning into each other as they made-out like nothere was no tomorrow.

"Draco..." she managed to get out in between kisses.

"Hhhmm?" he asked and looked up into her eyes.

"I'm not used to this, lemme take a break please, I can barely breath, and you being on top of me doesn't help," she laughed as Draco got off.

"Sorry love, I could go for another couple minutes, seeing as you can't then, I'll stop." He replied disappointed.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Draco, I've never done things like this before and you know it. Just give me some time and I'll get used to it."

"Don't worry about it, I won't pressure you into anything."

Then a black owl swooped in. Draco's heart clenched. '_Oh no, my father._'

"Hermione, do you mind if I go into my room for a while, I need to...do some things." He said nervously as he took the letter.

"Sure, that's fine, but come back later, I have a surprise for you," she smirked.

"I'll be back in a second." He kissed her cheek and bounded up the stairs to his room. Once in there he sat at his desk and ripped open the letter.

_Son-_

_I am pleased to inform you that after the holidays you will be receiving the Dark Mark. Our Lord is very pleased with your progress in school. And I hope you and Pansy are well. You are expected to be wed at the end of the summer after school finishes. I want absolutely no complaints and I want you to practice your Dark Arts. My Lord wants a performance. I will check on you later, if anything disappoints me, well, you know what will happen._

_- Lucius_

Draco got up and went into the common room. He threw the letter into the fireplace and sat down. He didn't even notice Hermione there.

Hermione got up and ran to Draco's side the minute he sat down.

She reached up and carressed his cheek.

"Don't touch me," he spat and shook her hand off.

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw hurt, not anger.

"Draco, what's wrong," she asked softly whilst crying.

"Nothing," he snapped.

"Draco, please tell me what's wrong, your worrying me," She screamed sobbing now.

Draco turned around and when he saw Hermione crying, he couldn't take it. He reached his arms out and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry love, my father send me an infuriating letter, and I am royally pissed. I'm sorry I took it out on you. Just please, stop crying. This has nothing to do with you," He explained with concern.

Hermione sobbed into his chest. "Dr-Draco I w-was s-so s-scared when you c-came down the s-stairs so m-mad. I d-didn't k-know what to d-do. I j-just did what came to m-mind. I'm s-sorry." She said in between sobs.

"Sshh, love, I'm sorry. Just please stop crying, it makes me feel even more guilty for what I did." He said soothingly as he stroked her back.

She sobbed into his chest.

"What was the surprise you had planned for me?" He asked with a little excitement.

She pointed towards a table and there was a tv with a couple of boxes on top, and a rectangle one under it.

"What's that?" He asked curious to know what it was.

"It's called a television. I was hoping maybe you wanted to watch a movie or something with me before we went to sleep." She explained.

"Sure, anything you wish. So, what _are_ we going to watch. And _how_?" He said getting up and pushing buttons.

"Draco, sit down. Don't trouble yourself, I'll do it." She sighed getting up.

"Are you sure?" He asked laughing.

Hermione popped in a DVD called 'Meet the Fockers'. She walked back to Draco and sat on the couch next to him. She laid her head on his chest and put her hand across his stomach. Draco took a hand and ran it through her hair as the movie started playing.

In the middle of the movie, Draco and Hermione burst out laughing because there was a dog that was humping a small squeaking doll. (A/N: Anyone remember? LMAO)

By the end of the movie, Draco was practically crying from laughter. He looked down and saw that Hermione was asleep. He slid out from under Hermione and went to turn off the television.

"How do you turn this bloody thing off," He asked himself.

He pressed all the buttons and finally pressed the off button. He smirked, obviously proud of himself.

He went back to the couch and put one hand under Hermione's knees and one hand at her neck. He swooped her up gently and started up the stairs.

Hermione stirred in her sleep. "Mmmm," she mumbled as Draco reached her room.

He laid Hermione on the bed gently and pulled the covers over her.

He leaned down and whispered, "G'night, my star, tomorrow is another day." He stopped and then looked at her face."I-I love you." He whispered hoping Hermione heard him.

Little did he know, she did.

(A/N: Cliffhanger! Am I evil or what? Review please! Anyways, he finally said those 3 lovely words. Lets just hope Harry doesn't find out. Or will he? Mwuahaha! Find out next time on 'Quintessence'. woo hoo, I love that line!)


	7. Girl's Night

Quintessence

(A/N: Hey guys! I kinda have writers block for the next chapter. I have too see how I'm going to write some things that happen...er..you'll find out! Oooh! So cruel! LOL! Hope ya like!

Much love- - gypsy)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, movies, or phrases mentioned in this story.

Ch 7 Girl's Night

Hermione awoke the next day well rested. She got up and stepped into the common room. She immediately smiled when she saw Draco sitting on one of the chairs reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Draco," She sighed as she sat down and gave a huge yawn. She stretched and Draco smirked to himself. '_She looks so sexy when she does that._'

"What are you looking at?" She asked with a wide grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," He replied nonchalantly.

"Sureee," She smirked.

Hermione got up and went into the kitchen. She came back with a large cup of tea and the Daily Prophet.

"What? You aren't the only one who reads!" She defended herself as she sat down.

"Did I say anything? I was just looking at your beautiful self." He smirked seductively.

"Draco!" She scolded.

"What! It's not a crime." He muttered.

"Anyways, I have to get ready for class. Seeing as you can be late 'cause Miss Raleigh _fancies_ you, then I'll leave you to it," she said getting up, "Bye Draco" She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Bye love."

She smiled, remembering what he said last night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with a huge grin plastered across her face. She sat down _far_ away from Harry, with Ron, Ginny, and Lavender.

" 'Mione, you seem distant. Anything going on?" Ron asked with concern.

"Yeah 'Mione, we gotta have that girls night sometime soon!(A/N: I know she was supposed to have it before, just go with it!)" Lavender squealed as she hugged Hermione.

"Yea, she's right 'Mione, we haven't talked in a long while." Ginny said as she glanced at Harry, " Speaking of talking, what's up with you and Harry?" Ginny asked in a small whisper.

"Ooohh! Girl talk, see this is what I'm talking about!" Lavender screamed as she leaned in to here.

"Not to be rude or anything Lav, but I want to talk to Ginny alone." Hermione said hesitantly.

"It's ok guys, just as long as you tell me tonight" She replied looking kind of hurt.

"I'm sorry Lav, I would tell you, but Ginny knows more about this than you do. I'm _really_ sorry. You know I'd tell you anything, right?" Hermione asked not wanting Lavender to feel hurt.

"It's ok 'Mione, just as long as I don't here it from someone else," She mumbled as she picked at her food.

"I'll tell you tonight, OK Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, we'll have ice cream, a make-over, girl talk, and movies!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

Lavender's eyes immediately lit up. "Really!" She squealed.

"Of course Lav. Just please don't be mad," Hermione assured her and gave her a hug.

"Ok 'Mione," Lavender chimed as she went on to think of the nights events.

-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Ron were walking to Potions later on that day. When they turned a corner, they saw something they never thought they'd see.

"Harry! How could you?" Hermione cried turning away.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione and Ron gaping at him.

" 'Arry, first you get pissed at 'Mione, then you go off and practically shag _Pansy_," Ron screamed in disgust.

"First off all, _Ronald_, we were snogging. And second of all, you both know what Hermione did to me," Harry corrected fixing his shirt and helping Pansy up.

"And _you_," Hermione piped in, "You have the nerve to slap Dra-Malfoy, then you come here and snog my _former_ best friend?" Hermione cried furious

"Listen, _mudblood_, I will say this only once, just because, and I quote, _your_ not getting any, doesn't give you the right to come ranting in here controlling my life thinking you're the boss here." She yelled. "Stupid bitch," she muttered.

"Harry, I can't believe you, snogging the enemy. She's just as bad as Malfoy. Actually, she's worse. She screwed around with practically everyone in this school."

"Correction Ron, in Slytherin. But after what I just saw, I think anything is possible," Hermione screamed furious.

"Yea," Ron chimed in, "Think about it, first you and Pansy. What next, Hermione and _Malfoy?"_

Harry rolled his eyes at Pansy. Hermione laughed nervously and said, "Yeah Ron, imagine the possibilities."

"Oh, just shut up, will you! I'm getting sick and tired of all this bickering between houses. It's actually quite sickening, watching this. And now I can't even choose who I get to snog because the Snogging Police comes around and gives me a ticket. What's the payment this time, eh Ron? Hermione?" She rambled on.

"Actually Pansy..." Hermione started but was rudely interrupted.

"Don't actually Pansy me mudblood. Do you actually think I'll listen. I'm not in the mood. I'm leaving," She got up and ran. You could practically see the steam.

"And she told you this, eh 'Arry?" Ron asked giving Harry a death glare.

"Like she would talk to me about something like that. I think you guys hit that nerve." He chuckled softly to himself.

"Anyways, lets go or we'll be late to class," Hermione said as she turned around to leave.

"Yeah", Ron said as he walked away, leaving Harry alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked in, 2 minutes late. Luckily, Snape had his back turned. She ran in, whipped out her stuff, and put on a straight face.

" 'Mione" Draco whispered, "Why are you late. I would never take you as someone to be late." He asked with concern.

"You'll never guess what happened between Harry and Pansy," she replied giggling.

"Pothead and Pansy?" He whispered loudly.

"Ssshh Draco!" she scolded, "I'll tell you when we get back into the common room, alone." She finished.

"Ok, b ut you better not leave out _one_ detail, or I'll just be forced to hurt you," He laughed

"Hurt me," Hermione chuckled with amusement, "And what will you do Mr. Malfoy?" She whispered so no one could hear.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see, I'll think about it." He said chuckling to himself.

"Ok, whatever you say, now let's get started on this potion." Hermione said getting out her cauldron.

"Sure love," He smiled and got to work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was explaining to Draco about what happened in the hall between Harry and Pansy.

"Pansy said what!" Draco exclaimed in between laughs on the floor.

"She said...she said..that she's getting tired of the house rivalry." Hermione managed to get out.

"Oh My God." Draco cried as he ceased the laughing and sat up, "I never thought the world would come to this," Draco said as he beckoned Hermione to come sit with him.

Hermione crawled over and leaned her head against Draco's shoudler.

"Can you believe it, Harry, my _former_ best friend, and Pansy, your former slut."

Draco took a double take. "Your former best friend? When did this happen. And my former _slut?_" He spat out.

"Well, you know how Harry told me he fancied me?" Hermione started to explain

"No," Draco replied confused.

"Oh. Well, he told me he fancied me, and that was the day after you asked me to be your girlfriend. I told him I don't like him like that. And he took it the wrong way and we've been distant ever since." She finished explaining.

"Wow, never thought Potter had it in him. And he was mad enough to go and snog Pansy?" Draco asked laughing as he kissed Hermione in her hair.

Hermione chuckled. "No, never thought he did. But anyways Draco, I have a girl's night tonight, and I would really like to get ready. I have to catch up with Ginny and Lavender. SO if you don't mind..." She was cut off as Draco started to kiss her.

The kiss progressed and they were soon on the floor, Draco on top of Hermione.

"Draco.." she said as she pushed Draco off.

"Hermione.." He whined.

"Don't Hermione me. I told you I need to get ready. Now go do homework." She giggled.

"Yes _mother_." He replied as he saluted her.

"I love you Draco."

He looked at her confused, and then smiled.

"I love you too."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh My god Lavender! You actually like him?" Ginny squealed just as Hermione walked in.

"Like who?" Hermione asked when she sat down on the bed.

"Lavender fancies Malfoy."

Hermione looked shocked.

"What Hermione, who doesn't? He is absolutely _gorgeous_!" Lavender cried looking at Hermione, "What, you don't think he is? 'Mione, if you don't mind me asking, are you lezbian?"

Hermione giggled in shock. "No! Eeew, Lavender. And yes I think he is nice, but the git humiliated me and my friends for 7 years!" Hermione cried

"Doesn't matter. He is just to _hard_ to resist! Did you catch the dirty joke there ladies?" Lavender asked in between giggles.

"Lavender!" Ginny scolded.

"Hey guys, I have an idea, lets play Truth or Dare." Hermione asked smiling.

"Sure," Ginny replied.

"Yes! I love this game. I get so many _juicy_ details out of this game, you can't even imagine!" Lavender sreamed clapping her hands together girlishly.

"Ok, Ginny, Truh or Dare?" Hermione asked.

"Ummmm...Dare!" Ginny cried

"Ok...I want you to...O! I have a good one. Tomorrow, I want you to snog Harry. No exceptions!" Hermione screamed jumping up and down.(A/N:I know Hermione isn't girly, but could you imagine a girl doing anything else here? unless of course theres something wrong...ahem nevermind)

Ginny looked shocked. "What?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't make a cruel joke like that.

"You have to snog Harry!" Hermione repeated again

" 'Mione, you know I like him, why would you make me do something like that? It would send off a bad vibe! And plus, I heard a rumor that he was snoggin Pansy yesterday anyways. It's not worth it. I decline the dare." She spat, looking hurt.

"Oh My Gosh Ginny, I am so sorry. I had no idea. PLease forgive me?" Hermione asked as she gave Ginny a hug.

"I'll think about it" Ginny replied.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few outrageous dares and a couple butterbeers later...

"Ok, 'Mione, truth or dare?" Lavender asked in between giggles.

"Um, Truth."

"Tell us anything going on with your love life. _Everything_. And if you have a boyfriend on the side, do tell." Lavender smirked, proud of her question.

"Guys, I kinda have something to tell you that you can't tell _anyone_," She whispered.

"What Hermione?" Lavender asked with bright eyes.

"Lav, she looksserious, you can't tell anyone. I know your always tempted, but you _can't_". Ginny reassured

"I swear on my life I won't." Lavender crossed her heart.

"I'm going out with Draco Malfoy." She mumbled.

(A/N: Ooooh! Cliffy! Please review! Find out next time how they take it, and if Lavender tells! Stay tuned next time on 'Quintessence'! Woo hoo!)


	8. The Date

Quintessence

(A/N: I hope you like this one. I think the ending is gonna shake things up. Can't say too much or I'll spoil it. Read and review!)

Disclaimer: I took a line from Gilmore Girls. Don't ask, it fit the mood, so I put it in. Anyways! I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or_ phrases_ mentioned in this story. Except of course for the wonderful plot I made up!

Ch 8 The Date

"You WHAT!" Ginny cried getting up and pacing.

"You lucky, _lucky_ girl!" Lavender squealed.

"Lavender! You can not tell anyone. If word gets out, something bad will happen. You know how Draco's father is against people like me!" Hermione screamed.

"See! This is exactly why the git isn't worth it! You shouldn't be doing this 'Mione. You know he's probably just using for sex. And if he dumps you and you come crying to me because you find out the horrible truth, I will not accept an apology!" Ginny rambled, reaching her boiling point.

"Ginny, Draco would never hurt me. You should see how he treats me. He gives me respect, which I deserve. He loves me, he said it to me twice already, and he talks me like he's never talked to anyone before. He doesn't have that kind of personality, to love. And you know it Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione spilled, "And if you will not approve, then that makes two of my best friends gone!"

"I'm sorry 'Mione! You know how much I hate him. You can't expect me to be okay with it with one silly explanation. You and him are going to have to prove it to me!", Ginny yelled, "And if I find one fault, Hermione, just one, then there will be problems."

"Oh Ginny, please don't!" Hermione pleaded, "You of all people know what his father is capable of. And if word got out, then one of Draco's followers will tell, and ALL of us will get hurt, including Draco."

"I'm sorry 'Mione. Give me a few days to take this in and cool down." Ginny sighed.

"I still think your _very_ lucky Hermione. You know _every_ girl in this school fancies him." Lavender whispered so Ginny wouldn't hear.

"But he only fancies one person. Me" Hermione reassured. "Anwyays, can I go back to my room? I want to tell Draco that someone knows. And I just need time to rest so I can take all this in. Please, we can finish this later." Hermione pleaded

"Sure 'Mione. Just remember you can tell us anything, OK?" Lavender asked giving her a hug. "And don't worry 'bout Gin, she'll come around." she whispered.

"OK, Lavender. Thanks. And Ginny, please, I hope you understand after you see how happy he makes me." Hermione picked up her bag and left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked into the common room after coming back from the 'girl's night'. She saw Draco sleeping on the couch. She smirked and decided to sneak up on him.

She crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his head and whispered, "Dracooo..."

"Hhhmm?" He mumbled in his sleep.

"Dracooo..." She cooed as she played with his hair.

"Hermione?" He asked half asleep.

"I'm back Draco, I couldn't handle being with them at the moment. I decided to come stay with you."

"Well, I appreciate that, I was starting to get lonely," He fake pouted and brought her onto his lap.

"I need to tell you what happened." Hermione began.

"What? Did they hurt you? Not physically or anything. Like did they ask you things you didn't want them to?" He rambled on getting worried.

"Don't worry Draco. It has something to do with me _and_ you." She laughed giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Me? Why me?" He asked

"Well, Lavender told me that I had to tell them about my love life. I told them about you, but they said they wouldn't tell. Then Ginny went all Weasley on me. She told me what could happen because of...well..your father. Then she said that if you hurt me, then she would surely get pissed. And I don't know how to take it 'cause I don't want to lose another friend." She rambled on, tears threatening to spill out.

"Wait? You told them? But why Hermione. What if they tell?" He asked worried about what his father would do.

"No, they took an oath not to tell." She assured him.

" 'Mione, you know I would never hurt you, ever. And you know that I would never do anything to _make_ you lose a friend. You know that, right?" He asked, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"I know Draco. I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried about losing another friend." She explained. Then she started crying.

Draco hugged her even tighter as she cried on his shoulder. "Sshh, don't worry about it" He cooed, "I won't let them take another friend from you." He reassured her.

"B-but Draco. W-what if they leave me? I'll be left with no one." She sobbed.

"Don't worry love, you'll always have me." He whispered, giving her a kiss.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were in DADA. Harry and Ron were at their own table, _away_ from Hermione. Ron didn't know why, but he decided not to ask since Harry wasn't in a very good mood.

Hermione was across the room with Lavender. She kept shooting looks at Draco. Giving him smiles and winks. Draco just kept smirking, giving a wink every now and then.

"You guys are sooooo in love with each other," Lavender piped in randomly.

"What?"

"You and Draco, if nobody has figured out by now, they must be bloody blind." She laughed to herself.

"That's good if nobody has noticed. But if I hadn't told you, would you have known?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, it's so obvious. The looks you give each other, and the way you look at each other. It's actually quite sickening, but its so _romantic_," She sighed dreamily.

"Your hopeless Lavender." Hermione chuckled.

"Suuuuure, I'm not the one mindlessly sending looks to my _boyfriend_," She teased.

"Whatever, let's just get to work." She added ending the conversation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked into the Great Hall looking around for Lavender. She immediately spotted her and ran to the table. She sat down and shoveled food on your plate.

"Draco work you out last night, eh 'Mione?" She asked, jabbing her in the ribs.

"What?" She asked, not getting the joke.

" 'Mione, are you that dense? Did Draco _work_ you last night?" She asked giggling.

"Lavender!" She screamed, playfully smacking her. "I can't believe you asked that!"

"Getting touchy, eh? So he did 'Mione, how was it?" She whispered excitedly.

"We didn't do that Lavender! And I wouldn't know how it was, we've only made it to 3rd base!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ok, whatever you say Hermione." Lavender mumbled.

"Anyways 'Mione, how 'bout a girl's night tonight? No staying up or anything 'cause of classes. Just come stay at my dorm. You know, so we can talk." Lavender suggested.

"I was thinking to spend the night with Draco. You know, maybe just get to know him a little better. Talk over dinner or something." She sighed

"That's ok 'Mione. Just remember, we should have one once a week." Lavender replied winking.

"We already had one this week, so I think I'm gonna pass." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Ok, 'Mione, that's fine with me."

"Anyways, I'll cath up with you later. I''m gonna meet Draco in our room." She said getting up.

"Bye 'Mione!" Lavender replied waving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dracooooo!" Hermione called as she stepped into the common room.

"What 'Mione. I'm right here." She heard a voice next to her on one of the couches.

"Oh, I didn't see you there!" She exclaimed as she skipped over to him and sat down.

"SO, how was your day?" He asked giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, good!" She replied dreamily.

"Oh, that's good." He stopped. "Hey 'Mione, I was wondering, do you want to do something tonight. Maybe get dinner?" He asked hesitantly.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She smirked seductively.

"Of course, what did you think?"

"Well, I accept." She cried as she gave him a long kiss.

A few minutes later they were making out on the couch.

"Draco?"

"Yes? I'm doing some of my best work here and your just taking right through it." he whined

"Well, before you go on,_ darling_, when are we going to dinner. 'Cause I need at least an hour to get ready."

"Well, I guess I should leave you to it then, because we're leaving at 8:00." He replied.

"Draco, it's 7:30! Why didn't you tell me before!" She cried getting up and running up the stairs.

"You should have told me you needed an hour!" He laughed.

"If I'm late for our date, it's your fault!" She screamed shutting the door behind her.

"Damn that woman, always ruining the fun." He smirked to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lavender was sitting in her room doing her homework. She thought about what Hermione was doing right now. _'She's probably getting dolled up for her date!'_ She thought thinking of what she would wear if _she_ was going to be Draco's date.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room talking about quidditch.

"Hey 'Arry? Wanna go see what 'Mione is up to? I've been wondering what she's been up to lately. We haven't really talked." Ron chimed in.

"You know what, we should. Let's go ask Lavender where she is." Harry replied getting up.

"Wait, isn't she _with_ Lavender. I heard that they were going to have a girl's night."

"But I didn't see her come in." Harry observed

"She probably came in when we went to the library. Come on, let's go check." Ron exclaimed running up the stairs.

He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" He heard

"It's Ron. Let me in."

She opened the door.

"Come on in."

"Actually," chimed in Harry, "We just want to know, is 'Mione in there?"

"Hermione? Umm, no she isn't. She decided to head back to her dorm, she wasn't feeling good."

"Oh."

"We'll be leaving you then." Ron said leaving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione stepped out with Draco onto the grounds. They were on their way to Hogsmeade to have a quiet dinner at a small restaurant.

Draco stopped and turned around. He pulled Hermione into him and gave her a sweet, innocent kiss on the lips.

"You know, this is our first date. We should cherish it." He smirked.

"You look so handsome Draco." Hermione sighed. Draco was wearing a night blue button up with black slacks. He looked very sophisticated, yet sexy.

"You look absolutely beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

Hermione had a blue silk dress that stopped right below her knees. She had her hair down, her curls cascading down her back. Her dress had a halter top, which pushed up her chest. Draco liked that. She had on light makeup. Some glitter and blue eyeliner. She had on black, feminine heels. Tall, so she was at least a little higher up. And she had on a thin, black shawl over her shoulders. She was carrying a black purse.

"SO, shall we?" Draco asked with his arm extended.

"Sure." Hermione said taking his hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry and Ron were in front of Hermione's portrait trying to figure out the password.

"Um, Dark Magic?" Harry asked

The lion reared its head back and said, "Will you just leave, you obviously don't know the password."

"Whatever Harry, let's just go. I'm beyond pissed and I'm very tired. Can we just go?" Ron asked from the floor.

"Let's go take a walk into Hogsmeade. I have a hunch." Harry suggested.

"Sure, whatever, if we get to sleep after." Ron mumbled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was looking through her menu for something to eat.

"What are you having Draco?" Hermione asked as she looked up

"Um, I'm not sure. Probably the roasted chicken. How about you?" He asked her, smiling.

"I'm not sure." She replied as she Draco put her hand on hers.

"Oh Draco, this is so surreal. I never thought I would be this happy with just one person. When I'm around you, I feel complete. I feel happy. Ecstatic is the word, actually. I could never picture me being with anybody else." She sighed happily. She leaned over and gave Draco a kiss.

He smiled, "I love you Hermione."

"I love too Draco."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry and Ron walked into the Three Broomsticks. They sat down at a table right near the window. Harry looked out the window and swore he saw Hermione. He shook his head. '_Must be from lack of sleep'_ He drank some water and looked out again. It looked _exactly_ like Hermione.

"Ron, who does that lady in the restaurant look like?" Harry asked, looking out the window.

"Bloody Hell! It's Hermione!" Ron cried dropping his butterbeer.

"Careful, Ron. I'm not sure if it's her." Harry whispered.

"Let's go and find out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was eating her salmon when she heard a huge commotion coming from the front of the restaurant.

"What's that Draco, I can't see from this angle." Hermione asked.

Draco looked behind him and his eyes bulged. "Oh shit, 'Mione, its Harry and Ron." He whispered.

Hermione got up and immediately sat down when she saw Harry and Ron approach them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry looked at the disgusting sight in front of him. '_How could she be with him after I told her that I love her"_ Harry thought, fuming.

He approached them and slapped Hermione in the face.

"How could you do this to me?" He cried

(A/N: Oooo! Another cliffy! I'm so cruel. Please Review! Next time, Draco will be fuming! Please be nice on the reviews. I hope you loved it! Stick around for the new show on... 'Quintessence'. OMG I can't get enough of that line. LOL.)


	9. One of These Days

Quintessence

A/N: How'd ya like the last chapter! Your gonna find out how everything blows over in this one. Some fluff, so if you don't like it, well too bad. Not too much though. I can't wait until the 18th of November! Does anybody know why that day is so special? You all should know! I'll tell you in the end of chapter note! On with the story!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in this story. But you'll love the plot I made!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ch 9 One of These Days

Hermione cupped her cheek in her hand and screamed in pain. Ron stood in shock, and Harry backed away, pleased with himself.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed as he ran over to her, kneeling in front of her.

Draco looked up and you could see the anger coming out of Draco. He got up, stood in front of Harry, and spoke only these words to him ever again

"If you ever, mark my words, every, touch my girlfriend again, I swear your life will be a living hell. She turned you down because she is with me, and always will be. Even Weasel doesn't sink this low. And I expected more from wonder boy. If you tell anybody about this, then you will also be tortured along with me and Hermione when my father finds out. If you love her this much, then you might as well not tell anyone, because you will get Hermione and yourself hurt. So mark my words, Don't.Touch.My.Girl."

He ran back to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "Sshhh, it's going to be OK, Potter's just jealous. SSshhh" He cooed into her ear, rubbing her back.

"I don't e-even have w-words to explain this!" She squeaked sobbing harder.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Just let this blow over and we'll talk about it." He whispered into her ear.

Ron stepped up to Hermione from behind and whispered, "I am so sorry Hermione. I had no idea. You know I wouldn't do something like this. If I had known I would have stopped him. Please, accept my apology. I didn't know." Ron whispered quickly as he followed Harry.

Draco stood up, bringing Hermione with him.

"How about we pay for this, and go take a walk up to the castle?" Draco asked, giving a small smile.

"Sure," Hermione sniffled.

Draco left the money on the table and walked over to Hermione. He snaked his arm around her waist and walked her out of the restaurant.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Sure. I never thought Harry would do that to me." Hermione said raising her voice.

"Ssh love, no yelling, just a civilized conversation." He replied.

"Well, I just never thought of Harry as being a madman who can't control his temper." She sighed

"Hermione, did you just notice that you admitted to Harry's crazy personality and his inflated ego?"

Hermione snorted, "Your ego is just as inflated. But I never would have taken Harry as someone who would do that." She said letting out a sniffle.

"Please don't start crying, I get a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I just feel bad that I can't do anything." He whispered.

"You _can't_ do anything, but I'm glad that your trying. And that feeling is called guilt." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, excuse me for feeling bad for my girlfriend. I thought I was _supposed_ to do that. But if you don't want me to worry, then I'll shut up."

"So you can't take a joke, eh? Well, I'll have you know, I _love_ when your concerned over me, I feel protected."

"That brightens things up. Speaking of bright, let's drop the whole incident back at the restaurant. IF you want of course, it's your choice. You did after all get slapped." The minute those last words came out, he regretted them when he saw Hermione cry.

He pulled her into a hug. "Please don't cry, I wasn't joking when I said it make's me feel bad. I promise you, Potter will pay dearly for this," He said, anger practically dripping from his mouth.

"Just please, I'm gonna have to get used to my former best friend slapping me. I only have you, Ron, and Ginny." She sniffled.

"I like your choice of order, love." He chuckled.

"Well, you _are_ always first." She giggled.

"I actually prefer little redhead first. Weasel is still a threat in my book. But after he came over and apologized like that, he's moving up the scale." He replied sincerely.

"You actually consider Ron a friend?" She asked, eyes bright with excitement.

"No, more like an acquaintance. But he's getting there." He answered, smirking.

"Oh,"

"Tell him that more gestures like that, and he's ok with me." He added hastily, noting the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, you've been at each other's throats for _years_. I don't expect you to become best buds. Only time will heal." She whispered.

"Well, look at what time healed for us," He whispered into her ear.

"I guess your right," She giggled, nearly melting in his arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione awoke the next day very comfortable and warm in a pair of strong arms. She tried to move without waking the sleeping person, but she just quit and relaxed in his arms.

"Are you awake?" Draco asked.

"Yes." She smiled. Then her eyes bulged.

"Did we-?" She asked, hyperventilating.

"I think you would have noticed, you weren't drunk. Plus, I would never take advantage of you." He replied a little hurt.

"Sorry, I just wanted to reassure myself. I'm just not used to waking up in someone's arms without a reason."

"Well, my reason was because I get to see your beautiful face. How 'bout yours?" He asked smirking.

"Well, your lovely face is also good, and that chest." She replied, taking fake notes.

Draco kissed the top of her head lovingly. "How 'bout we spend the day together. Maybe go shopping in Hogsmeade. We do have to start planning that bloody Halloween ball." He suggested, annoyed at the thought of planning.

"Well, before we shop, we should choose the party theme, so we can get decorations, and then we can get the band and food." She added, smiling.

"I think we should have...a costume ball?" He suggested.

"Nah. I've been to _way_ to many. How about a masquerade?" She asked, eyes bright.

"That sounds great. If you disguise yourself well enough, maybe we can go together?" He added hesitantly.

"I love that idea!" She cried, getting up and jumping up and down. " Nobody will know, and we can do whatever we want, which includes dancing the way we want." She smirked seductively.

"Well, I'm good with that idea. So, what do you say to shopping. Or do you want to do it alone so I'll be surprised?" He inquired, hoping she would surprise him.

"Well, you can come with me, but I'll go to a separate store and surprise you!" She exclaimed, running to him and giving him a warm hug.

Draco leaned down and gave a her long, innocent kiss on the lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"Ohh Draco," She replied dreamily.

"Say it again," He smirked

"Draco" She scolded, backing away.

"I was joking. I'm sorry." He replied sincerely. "You know I do things like that, I'm still learning to control it."

"Ok, Draco. Please learn a bit faster. You've always been a bit slow." She replied sarcastically.

"You're the one that said I shag Pansy for fun! Disgusting bitch." He muttered.

"I did not Draco Malfoy. I was joking anyways." She answered, hurt.

"I was joking before. Now we're even. Ha!" He screamed childishly.

Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips. Draco deepened it, but Hermione pulled away. Draco groaned. "Punishment for before, love. Now if you would be so kind, I need to shower so we can go to Hogsmeade." She giggled.

"You can't just start something and not finish it!" Draco whined.

"Oh, contraire, Draco, I can and I just did. Now be ready in an hour, I wanna get an early start."

"And I thought men were dominant." He muttered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Draco were walking hand in hand on the streets of Hogsmeade, glancing at the things in the shop windows.

"Look at the dress. It is soooo lovely!" Hermione screamed girlishly.

"Calm down woman, and it is nice. But it would look better on you." He smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I can't have it, you already saw it." She pouted.

"Well, then, let's split up, and meet at The Three Broomsticks. Pick something that doesn't fit your personality. Don't want word getting out that we're together." Draco suggested.

"Same with you, baby." She smirked. Then realization dawned on her. "What if Harry tells Draco!" She cried.

"He won't, I specifically told him not to. He looked like he just saw Voldemort after I was done." He replied, proud of himself.

"That doesn't matter. He's faced Voldemort before, and he doesn't fear anything. What if he tells!" She screamed, gathering the attention of the people around them.

"I'll pay him a visit and make sure he _doesn't_." He saidthrough gritted teeth.

"Ok. GO get your dress robes. I'll meet you in an hour or two." She said softly.

"Ok, love. Don't stress over this. Enjoy the shopping. And remember a mask!" He added as she walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione stepped into the store and immediately, three ladies came up to her and bombarded her with questions.

"What do you need?"

"Anything special?"

"Hogwarts Ball, I presume?"

"Please, ladies. I just need to look around. I'm not in a rush." Hermione blushed, knowing she was being rude.

The three ladies walked away, hurt that they couldn't help anyone.

Hermione walked to the back of the store, every once in a while grazing her hands over a glittery dress or an extravagant gown. She walked to the very last aisle and fished through all the hangers, when a certain gown caught her eye.

She screamed in delight, "Draco will loooove this!"

She dashed into the dressing room to try it on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco walked into a very fancy store and peered around. The minute his family crest was noted, about five ladies sprinted to him, drooling over him.

"Mr. Malfoy, long time no see? How is dear Narcissa? And Lucius?"

"Please, right this way. We have a new shipment of dress robes. Anything for you."

Draco smirked at the royal treatment. "I'd like to look around on my own." He laughed, walking to the back of the store.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw them following him. "Will you stop bloody stalking me and get on with your life. I don't need your help!" He screamed, for the whole store to hear.

The clerksmen and attendants all left him alone after that, afraid he wouldn't buy anything.

Draco looked around and saw a handsome white robe calling his name.

"And that's the one" He gawked, picturing what Hermione would say.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione took a seat in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Draco to come back from shopping. '_I can't believe he's taking longer than me.' _She thought.

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw Harry approach her.

"Hermione, I came..." Harry was cut short when Hermione punched him square in the jaw.

She winced in pain as her knuckles started to turn black and blue. Harry was on the floor, scowling in pain.

"You deserved that. You don't just waltz up to your _former_ best friend and slap her. The nerve of you!" She screamed, getting the attention of everyone. "If this place weren't public, I would hex you into the next century. I never want to see you again, Harry Potter. Stay out of my sight, and don't speak to Ron either, he was devastated. He's only following you because he doesn't want to cause trouble. Spare him the shame of being seen with you!" She cried, grabbing her bags, and leaving the bar.

'_She will pay dearly, Hermione _and_ Draco.' _Harry thought, forming an evil smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked out of the bar, fuming with anger. She didn't even notice Draco as she walked even faster towards the castle.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed, running to her.

"Her-mi-on-e" Draco panted, catching up to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Draco." She apologized, helping him up, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok, what was the rush. The steam was pouring out of your ears." He chuckled.

"I ran into a certain someone. Harry, as a matter of fact. I gave him a hard punch in the jaw. He deserved it, the abusive little git." She muttered.

"Woah, woah woah!" Draco rambled, " You punched Wonder Boy? IN a public place, without a care in the world?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and it felt brilliant." She smirked.

"Well, I never thought this day would come. Is Weasel out of the picture too?" He asked, hoping it was yes.

"No!" Hermione cried, " You saw how Ron stood up for me, when Harry, ahem, _hurt_ me. I would never just leave him after this. Especially since I only have one friend left, and a lovely boyfriend."

"Well, I guess civilized behavior can be arranged. Only for you though." He muttered.

"Really?" Hermione squealed with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes" He replied, receiving a huge hug around the neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screamed in between kisses.

"Thank you too!" He smirked, giving her a hard kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait 'till you see my dress. I will take your breath away."

"Don't flatter yourself love, _I_ will take your breath away." He chuckled.

"Well, do you want to head back, you know, go to the common room and just talk?" She asked hesitantly.

"Um, what about?" He replied, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

"Well, we should get to know each other a little bit. I know every single one of your bad habits. How 'bout the good ones?" She giggled, jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

"Well, then same goes for me. But I have to stop at a store before we go. Can I meet you in the common room?" He suggested.

"What are you getting?" Hermione asked, hoping it was for her.

"Oh, nothing. You'll see." He smirked, walking away.

"I certainly hope so" She mumbled, walking back to the castle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco walked into the common room to find Hermione watching a movie on the muggle contraption. He smiled, knowing that she loved this thing, and he got just the surprise.

"I've got something you'll like." He teased, announcing his entrance.

"Oh, and what would that be?" She smirked, sauntering over to him, giving him a long kiss.

"Well, if you'd let me talk, maybe you'll find out" He said breaking the kiss.

"Show me! What is it!" Hermione cried, excited.

"I apparated into muggle London." He received a gasp from Hermione. "I stopped in a local store and saw the weird box things that you always put in that contraption" He explained, pointing at the television.

"You went into muggle London?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes I did, now be quiet for another minute so I can finish!" He snapped, laughing.

"Ok, OK" Hermione surrendered.

"I bought a couple that caught my eye, and I thought maybe you would like to watch them tonight, just the two of us." He suggested.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful Draco!" Hermione cried dreamily, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Why thank you" He smirked, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Shall we?" He asked, pointing at the couch.

"We shall" She giggled, popping the DVD in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room fuming with anger. He was still mad at what Hermione had done. He couldn't believe she had said all those things to him.

"Hey Mate" Ron greeted.

"Can you believe what she did to me Ron?" Harry asked annoyed.

"What? And who?" Ron reviewed, confused.

"Hermione! She stormed up to me in The Three Broomsticks, and punched me in the face. I was just trying to apologize for what I did, and she didn't let me finish." Harry screamed.

"I don't think you can apologize for what you did, it hurt her really bad. _Emotionally_." Ron mumbled.

"I don't give a damn. She's the one dating the enemy. She shouldn't even be near him!" Harry cried.

"Harry, you _know_ you shouldn't have done that. Hermione is the _only_ woman you have in your life." Ron said harshly

"So I'm not good enough to get a woman, eh Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm just saying that you let your temper get in the way of your good judgment. Didn't you see how happy she was there? And Malfoy was happy too. You should have let them be. Harry, I hate to say it, but you sunk as low as Malfoy." Ron yelled, getting up and leaving through the portrait hole.

"I can't believe he's siding with him too!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, lunging a book into the fire. He watched it burn with a scowl on his face, thinking of possible hexes Malfoy must've put on Hermione.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco and Hermione were curled up on the couch, watching 'The Amityville Horror'. Hermione had her head buried in Draco's chest because she was getting scared. He smirked, liking the way she was clinging for life on him.

"Are you scared Hermione?" Draco asked, knowing the answer.

"No" Hermione answered nervously. A huge crash was heard. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sssh, Hermione!" Draco exclaimed. "It's just the movie. People passing by are gonna think something is wrong!"

"I'm not scared!" Hermione cried, getting up and shutting of the television.

"Yes you are. Go up those stairs without turning the light on, and yell if you need help" He dared her laughing.

"Ok, I'll prove it to you!" She replied triumphantly.

She walked up the stairs very slowly, and when she got to the top, she whispered loudly, "Draco, can you turn on the light and come get me please?"

"Sure" Draco cooed.

"Oh stop it, normally I wouldn't be scared, I don't know what came over me." Hermione said, defending herself.

"Just admit that your scared," Draco teased turning the light on. Hermione sighed. "It will make you feel better." He said mockingly.

He walked over to her and scooped her into his arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Draco, do you think Harry really meant what he said, you know, that I shouldn't be with you?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Well, how do you feel when your with me? It shouldn't matter what Potter thinks." Draco spat annoyed.

"I feel...protected with you. I feel safe and warm, and I get butterflies every time I see you. I am happy just sitting with you and doing nothing. And I love talking with you, we come up with the weirdest conversation topics." She giggled.

Draco hugged her closer, smiling. "Is that how you really feel?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I love you Draco Malfoy."

"I love you to. From now on, no opinions from Potter." He smirked.

"I don't really care what he thinks. I just hope someone teaches him a lesson for what he did. And it better not be you." Hermione scolded.

"Fine, I was hoping you didn't say that." He mumbled.

"Can you tuck me in?" She pleaded, eyes bright like a little kid.

"Sure." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"I wish everything could be this surreal. I wish everyone could make me as happy as you do." She whispered dreamily.

"One of these days, I'm going to make you the happiest witch alive" He whispered, kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

"One of these days love, one of these days"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: How'd ya like? It has a lot of fluff, o well. It's my best shot, and my best chapter yet! Next time the Halloween ball, and lots of jealousy! Please read on, your gonna _love_ the next chapter, so romantic. Anyways, enough about that. This chapter took me a couple days to write, so please appreciate it. I know you all do, please spread the word about this story! And the answer to the question, in case anybody is wondering, Goblet of Fire is coming out the 18th! You all better go see it!

Much love- - Gypsy


	10. Nobody is Normal

Quintessence

A/N: The Halloween ball! Some Drama here, and one of the highlights of the story. Stick around for more! Anyways, on with the story.

Much love- - Gypsy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in this story. But I do own the plot that is going to thicken immensely here!_

Ch 10 Nobody is Normal

Hermione was walking down to the Great Hall the day of the dance, looking happier than ever. When she walked in, she saw some weird things. One, Ron was sitting next to Lavender. Harry was with Ginny. And Draco was _far_ away from Pansy.

She sat down, looking flustered, next to Lavender.

"Hey Hermione!" Lavender squealed.

"Hey Lav. Do you and Ron go out?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Yes, we do Hermione. Something wrong?" Lavender pushed.

"No, nothing. Just surprised actually. Congrats you two!" She said happily, giving Ron a hug.

"Thanks 'Mione." Ron replied, receiving the hug from Hermione.

"Anyways 'Mione. You have to come by my dorm to get ready for the dance. We have to get all dolled up. Ginny is going to be there too." Lavender cried, talking about the dance.

"It's gonna be kind of weird, seeing my best friend with my former best friend. I mean, I loathe Harry, and Ginny goes out with him." Hermione told Lavender.

"And when did this happen?" Lavender asked, appalled.

"Well, some things happened between me and Harry. Then Ginny just dates him. She _knows_ what happened." Hermione explained.

"Well, just tell her. But she's not just gonna dump Harry for your sake. That'd be like dumping Draco for Ron. It just doesn't work like that." Lavender replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'll just tell her how I feel. Your gonna be there, right?" She asked Lavender.

"Of course 'Mione. Count on it. Now, you've _got_ to show me your dress. I haven't seen it. You should've brought me to go shopping with you!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I went shopping with Draco. But it didn't go the way we planned, Harry got in the way." She gritted her teeth.

"Well, then today, after classes, we are going to spend the afternoon getting all dressed up. And who are you going to the date with?" Lavender questioned.

"Well...you should know. But don't tell anyone. It's a masquerade ball, no one will notice." Hermione warned.

"Don't worry. If Draco looks hot though, I might let something slip." Lavender whispered, giggling.

"He's mine!" Hermione scolded. "And plus, I know for a fact that he's going to be hot. I overheard him gloating about his dress robes."

"Well, who's the little Slytherin?" Lavender teased.

"Who am I getting it from?" She smirked.

"Who?" Lavender mocked.

"Oh stop it. I've got to go to potions. I'll meet up with you later." Hermione said, getting up and leaving the hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Draco, keep stirring, don't get lazy!" Hermione scolded.

"You take over then, I had a killer quidditch practice, and I need my rest." He replied.

"I think I will" She huffed, grabbing the mixing stick.

"Thank you, now I will watch you work" He smirked.

"No, you will make observations. And when your done, then you'll continue stirring. Got it?" She repeated for the millionth time.

"Yes mother." Draco mumbled.

"Don't get lazy now, Draco" She teased.

"Hey, I was planning something for later, do you still want to do it?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She shut up for the rest of the class.

Near the end of class, Draco put his hand on her knee, leaned in, and whispered, "I didn't plan anything. But since you were such a lovely companion, and the fact that you're my girlfriend, I will take you somewhere after the dance as a reward."

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed, as her eyes lit up.

"I promise." He responded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was sitting in Lavender's dorm, waiting for her turn in the shower.

Lavender came out of a steaming bathroom, with a towel around her body and head.

"Your turn 'Mione!" She squealed.

"I'm coming Lavender. You can take a look at my dress if ya want." Hermione replied, walking into the bathroom.

Hermione came out 20 minutes later, squeaky clean. She walked over to the vanity table, and started to do her hair.

"What should I do to my hair?" Hermione asked Lavender.

"Well...considering your gorgeous dress, you can just let it fall loose. You have _lovely_ curls 'Mione. Let it loose more often!" Lavender suggested.

"That sounds good, should I curl it manually or magically?"

"Oh, for heaven's sakes 'Mione, if you have the luxury of magic, use it!" Lavender stated matter-of-factly.

She waved her wand and Hermione's hair was instantly curled. The curls cascaded down her bare back, tickling her skin.

She started to apply make up. She put on black eyeliner, and black mascara. She applied very light blush and some deep red lip gloss.

Hermione walked over to her dress that was lying on the bed, picked it up, and walked into the bathroom.

She came out a couple minutes later looking gorgeous.

"I'm ready" Hermione announced to Lavender.

"Oh good Hermione! Put on your mask and we'll be off." Lavender reminded her.

Hermione picked up her mask and put it on. She walked out of the dorm with Lavender by her side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Drake, who is your date for the dance?" Pansy asked.

"Nobody, I'm just gonna pick someone up at the dance. And don't even bother asking Pansy, you'll be wasting your time." Draco spat.

"I wouldn't touch you, Draco Malfoy. I'm planning to pick someone up at the dance too." Pansy mumbled.

"Watch it Pansy, any more wrinkles and you can pass as my mother." He smirked.

"What! I have wrinkles?" Pansy wailed.

"Just joking, geeze woman. No wonder nobody likes you. You obsess over your looks." He snapped.

"Well excuse me Mr. I take five hours on my hair." Pansy mocked.

"I do not!" Draco defended himself.

"Oh yes you do Draco" Pansy replied.

"I've had it, I'm leaving."

"Your not going to be missed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked into the Great Hall early. She wanted to be there to make sure the decorations were fine and the food was in order. She walked into the middle of the dance floor and started swaying to the music, seeing as nobody was there.

Then she heard a fake cough behind her and she whirled around. What she saw made her melt with desire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco walked into the Great Hall, looking for Hermione. He assumed she would be early. Then he saw someone in a crimson red dress swaying to the music on the dance floor. The minute he saw the chocolate brown eyes and honey colored hair, he knew who it was.

He walked up to her and announced himself with a cough.

Hermione whirled around and he never saw anything more breathtaking in his life.

She was wearing a deep v-neck crimson dress. It had a halter top, and the whole back was bare. Her honey colored hair cascaded in curls down her bare back. Her face glowed in the light, and her lips curled into a smile. Her eyes immediately brightened when she saw him.

Hermione looked at Draco and nearly melted. He had on a black mask, accentuating his eyes, which made it look like blue pools of water. He was wearing a white cape, with a black tuxedo underneath. He had silver cuffs and a silver tie. His hair was messy, which Hermione liked. You wouldn't know it was Draco unless you really _knew_ him like Hermione did.

"Hermione...y-you l-look stunning." Draco stuttered.

"You look handsome." She managed to get out before he engulfed her in a kiss. She kissed back happily, smiling into the kiss.

"Do you think anyone knows who I am?" She asked with bright eyes.

"I don't think anyone does. You don't send out this kind of message to people when you wear your other clothes." He explained.

"Oh. Neither do you. I've never seen you get so dressed up." She complimented dreamily.

"Well, milady, care to dance?" He asked, extending his hand.

Hermione took his hand in his, and he kissed it. Then pulled her to him and they started to salsa as the Spanish tune came on.

They were dancing like professionals. You wouldn't have known it was them if you even tried to guess.

More people were filing into the Great Hall in assortments of colors and designs. Hermione didn't recognize any of them, considering that there masks hid their identity.

Draco scanned the Great Hall and didn't find any sign of Pansy. He sighed with relief.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Nothing, Pansy isn't here" Draco sighed.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Hermione replied confused.

"Of course it is!" Draco exclaimed.

Then the song 'Get Low' came on. "I love this song!" Hermione screamed. She pulled Draco onto the dance floor and started grinding her hips against his. Draco especially liked this and got into the song.

Hermione smirked, "You really do know how to dance."

"All Malfoys do. It's like a necessity." He replied.

Hermione turned around and started grinding her backside into Draco. Draco put his arms on her waist and they swayed together in perfect rhythm.

The song soon ended and they made their way over to the punch bowl.

"Hold on, lemme check if this is spiked, last time it was, well, I don't even want to go there." Draco trailed off.

"Thank you baby." Hermione smirked.

Draco took a swig of the drink. "If you want to get drunk real easily, then go ahead. If not, then I suggest you don't. I don't even think I'm going to drink." Draco noted.

"The last time I got drunk, the hangover lasted a couple of days. It was horrible. No thanks." Hermione replied, turning down the drink.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Draco suggested. He took her hand in his as she replied,

"Sure."

They walked out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds.

Draco pulled Hermione closer and snaked his arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Look at the sky. It's so beautiful." Hermione broke the silence.

"Yea, it really is." Draco responded, looking up at the sky.

"Draco, this past month, being with you and all, it's been amazing. I've never been happier. Thank you." Hermione said softly.

"I have never been happier either. I hope we stay like this, forever." Draco replied hesitantly.

"I always want us to be together Draco. It just feels so right." Hermione sighed "But so many people don't want us together. And what if your father finds out, and then everything will be a big mess."

"Well, when the time comes, I think if we do it right, we can take down my father _and _old Voldemort. We should make up a plan, one way or another, we're gonna have to face them."

"That'd be nice. I just hope we can do it soon. Before the end of the year, or else we'll never see each other again." She whispered.

"I'll make sure we see each other. But we should really do something about my father." He suggested, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Well, why don't you go have a talk with your father." Hermione replied, sighing.

They heard a rustle behind them.

"There's no need." Said a deep voice.

Draco gasped, and threw himself in front of Hermione.

"I never knew you could betray me like this. I thought you wanted to be apart of the dark side. And with a mudblood? How dare you disgrace the family name. A name the Malfoy's before you have tried so hard to polish. The Dark Lord won't be pleased. Now if you'll excuse me _mudblood_, I have some matters to discuss with my son." Lucius drawled.

"GO Hermione, go to the castle, inform Madame Pomfrey that I'll be there in a while. Go!" He whispered into her ear.

Hermione took off faster than lightning, wanting to inform a teacher right away.

"Now, _son_, I hope you learn a lesson from this little meeting. _CRUCIO!" _Lucius yelled at the top of his lungs.

Draco fell on the ground, whimpering in pain. He dared not scream, he's learned that it doesn't help.

Lucius bent down and kicked Draco in the side, all the while keeping the crutacious curse on him.

He stopped the curse, and hit his neck with the side of his neck.

"Do not inform your mother of this." Lucius hissed before a loud _pop _washeard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione dashed through the halls, not caring about the stares she was receiving from the students.

She reached Madame Pomfrey's office, and knocked loudly.

Pomfrey opened the door and hastily brought Hermione in.

"What do you want dear?" She asked whilst she felt her forehead.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Hermione cried. "Draco is hurt, he's out on the grounds, he needs help. Please don't inform any other teacher's of this. And don't draw to much attention. Just please, help!" Hermione pleaded.

"Where is he?"

"He right outside by the lake." Hermione panted.

Madame Pomfrey grabbed Hermione's arm and her wand, and disapparated with a loud _pop_.

They reached Draco and Hermione started to sob when she saw Draco on the ground, unconscious from the beating.

She ran over to him and started touching him lightly. There was a bone visibly broken, and his hands and neck were bruised. His hair was disheveled, and his white cape was in a tangled mess underneath him.

Madame Pomfrey gasped and ran over to him.

"What happened?" Pomfrey cried, running her wand over his stomach.

"I can't really tell, or the person will come back. I can only inform Professor Dumbledore." Hermione explained.

"Well, we must get him to the Hospital Wing." She cried.

Madame Pomfrey grabbed Hermione and Draco, and disapparated back to the Hospital Wing. She levitated Draco over to a bed, and took of his cape, shirt, and pants. She left him in boxers only. She rubbed Skele-Grow over his stomach. Then ran her wand over the bruises, and they were gone. She then poured a potion down his throat to numb the pain.

Hermione sat at his side the rest of the night, drifting to sleep, then waking up again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dumbledore stepped into the Hospital Wing. He walked over to Hermione and broke the silence.

"Miss Granger, what exactly happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"We have to do something about him. I've never seen a man beat his child!" Hermione cried. "Lucius Malfoy dropped in on me and Draco's evening and told me to leave. I listened, and I went to get Madame Pomfrey. When I came back, Draco had broken ribs and bruises all over his body. Draco told me to leave because he didn't want me to see it."

"Well, we're going to have to inform the Ministry." Dumbledore made a mental note.

"Yes, but before that, Draco and I were talking about ways to confront his father _and _Voldemort at the same time. You know, kill two birds with one stone." Hermione explained. "Maybe we can use this against him. Or maybe we can do something to get lured into Voldemort's lair. We just need to do something!" Hermione cried.

"You have a point there Miss Granger. But we're going to have to take this a step at a time. Do you know when Draco is scheduled to receive his Dark Mark?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I don't. When Draco wakes up, I'm gonna have to ask him." Hermione replied. "Why Professor?"

"Well, I was thinking that when Draco goes to receive the mark, you can go with him, use the invisibility cloak, apparate there, and take down Voldemort. I will apparate there when I think the time is right."

"How will you know Professor?"

"The mind works in peculiar ways, Miss Granger. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Please inform me when Mister Malfoy will be receiving his mark. Good Day" Dumbledore said as he left the room.

Hermione turned to Draco. She had felt him stir in his sleep. She saw his eyes flutter open and immediately, they brightened when they saw Hermione.

"Who was that?" Draco asked groggily.

"Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to know when your going to receive your Dark Mark. He suggested we take down Voldemort that day." Hermione explained.

"That sounds fine. But how?" He questioned.

"He told me to apparate with you in the invisibility cloak when your summoned. Then he said 'when the time is right' he'll apparate there and finish him off."

"I'm assuming Potter is going to be coming with him?" Draco accused.

"Probably."

"Well, that's just bloody wonderful. Our night was ruined because of my bastard father. I'll never be able to make it up to you. It was supposed to be a wonderful night. I'm so sorry." Draco apologized.

"It's ok Draco. It's not your fault. And we're going to get him back. We're going to take him down,_ along_ with Voldemort." She cooed, stroking his hair.

"Do you ever think we'll lead a normal life." Draco asked, half asleep.

"Nobody's life is normal, baby. Nobody is normal." Hermione whispered soothingly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: And there you have it folks. Finally some drama. Sorry about the other boring chapters. After this they wont be as boring. I'll try to update soon. Next time, you'll find out their plans, and some secrets are revealed, again! Stay tuned. And the next chapter, I promise you it will be long!

Much love- - Gypsy♥


	11. Veritaserum

1Quintessence

A/N: Hey guys! If I don't update for a while, it's 'cause my internet is down sometimes. But I'll try to update in other places. I already have the next couple of chapters written. Just gotta find a place with internet to get them up! You're gonna love this chapter. My longest yet. Read the A/N at the bottom for details on upcoming events.

Much love- - Gypsy

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in this story. I do own the suspenseful plot! Not that there's much suspense in here...Anyways, on with the story!_

Ch 11 Veritaserum

Draco awoke the next day with a jabbing pain in his side. Then the events of the night before dawned on him and he groaned.

"Hermione?" He whispered gently, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Hermione, baby, you have to wake up, you have classes." He reminded her.

She awoke with a start. "Classes? Ohmygod! What time is it?" She panicked, raising her voice.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I woke you up so you _wouldn't _be late. Now at least say good morning _dear_" He replied sarcastically.

"Sorry." She apologized, and gave him a long kiss.

"That's better." He smirked.

"Now, about last night.." She was cut off with Draco's fingers on her mouth.

"Ssh" He cooed. "We'll talk about that later. Now, off to class my little Gryffindor."

"You seriously don't care about that now do you?" She snapped.

"Of course I do!" Draco exclaimed. "It's just to early to talk about my pathetic excuse for a father. _Way_ to early." He exaggerated.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, gave him a seductive wink, and left the wing.

"My father _definitely _needs anger management." Draco muttered.

Madame Pomfrey came in. "Draco, I think your well enough to go to class today. How do you feel?" She asked concerned.

"I feel fine. It's just that things haven't blown over yet." Draco replied.

"Yes well, this isn't a mental hospital. Only physical. Now please, gather your stuff and go to class. The Great Hall is open for breakfast for another 10 minutes." She explained as she left the room.

"She thinks I'm _mental_?" Draco asked himself.

"You must be if your talking to yourself." Madame Pomfrey yelled as Draco stepped out of the hospital wing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco walked into Potions 15 minutes late and sat down at his table.

"So good of you to join us Mr. Malfoy. What's the occasion this time?" Snape hissed from the front of the classroom.

Hermione snorted. Draco shot her a death glare and replied, "I was in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey suggested I leave, but she obviously told me too late, Professor."

"Please get started on your Veritaserum. If you would be so kind, keep the conversational tone down. I do not need to waste my time on detention for talking. Do I make myself clear?" Snape drawled.

Soft grunts and 'yes' were heard.

"Draco, how come Madame Pomfrey let you out?" Hermione asked worried.

"She _thought_ that I was well enough to get out. She said that the hospital wing isn't for mental cases. Only physical. She thinks that I'm moved by what my father did." He chuckled.

Hermione stifled a giggle. " She called you mental. I'm glad _someone's_ broken the news to you. It's about time." She replied sarcastically, giving him a playful push in the arm.

"So I'm mental, eh? So I wasn't smart enough last night to tell you to leave because I knew what was going to happen?" Draco added.

"Yea, sorry about that. Anyways, we're about done with this potion, aren't we?" Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"Real sly 'Mione." Draco laughed. "And yes, we're about done. Go turn it in."

"We have to drink it Draco."

"Yes, but if we don't tell Snape that we're finished, he'll just think that we've come to a truce." He added quickly.

"Yes, and what kind of truce involves being completely honest, eh Einstein?" Hermione asked smartly.

"What? Who's Einstein?' Draco asked.

"Nobody. Now go turn in the potion." Hermione ordered.

"I just came out of the hospital wing!" Draco complained.

"Are you incapable of walking?"

"No mother. I'll be right back." He smirked as he got up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Look at them," Harry pointed to Hermione and Draco, who were giggling. "It disgusts me how much they love each other. Sickening really. Don't you think so Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yea, sure Harry. 'Mione looks really happy." He sighed.

"I can't believe that git makes her happy. Look at him! I bet you he's using her because he can't get anybody else. Yea, that's it. He sunk low enough to date Hermione so he could bed her."

"Um, I don't think so Harry. Malfoy has _never_ and hence the word never, acted like this in front of a girl." Ron commented.

"Are you stalking Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh yea Harry, I'm really stalking the git. What was his password again? Oh yea I don't know it." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Shove it Ron." Harry snapped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hermione, what do you say in trying the whole date thing again. Our plans were ruined by Saint Potter last time." He asked leaning his head towards Harry and Ron.

"I think I'd love to Draco. Where to?"

"I don't know, somewhere my bastard father wouldn't find us." Draco mumbled.

"Then I know just the place!" Hermione exclaimed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione marched into the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory and screamed, "Lavender, are you in here?"

"Coming" She mumbled.

"Hey Lavender, I was wondering if you can give me tips on what to wear on my date tonight. With Draco Malfoy." She exclaimed.

"You want _me?_ To give you tips on what to wear. I never thought this day would come!" Lavender squealed.

"Well then let's get to it." Hermione replied, sitting down at the vanity.

"Makeup first. Then the outfit, then the hair." Lavender took out all of her makeup supplies and dumped them on the counter.

"What does your dress look like?" Lavender asked.

"Well, it's a deep shade of blue, spaghetti straps. And I have some black heels to go with it." Hermione explained.

"Then you'll need some blue eyeliner, black mascara, and some very light blush. Now let me work my magic. Literally!" Lavender cried as she waved her wand and the makeup was immediately applied.

"Wow" Hermione sighed.

"Now, slip into your dress and come back for hair." Lavender squeaked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're going to get drunk before your date?" Blaise asked bewildered.

"Are you stupid?" Draco chuckled. "_This_ is for after the date. 'Mione told me to bring something."

Blaise made a whipping sound. "Man, if you guys ever get married, Granger is going to have your sorry ass confined to the house doing what she says. Hell, she's going to even tell you _what_ to say." Blaise laughed.

"She does not dominate the relationship. I think I do." Draco said to himself.

"Sure man, whatever. Just pour me some of the drink and be on your way." Blaise replied.

"Whatever. And get your own drink." Draco snapped as he stepped through the portrait hole.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" 'Mione, that dress looks absolutely _divine_ on you!" Lavender squealed as Hermione stepped out the bathroom.

"Really?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, it really does. Draco must have a lot of self control if he hasn't ravished you yet!" Lavender replied in a serious tone.

"Lavender!" Hermione scolded.

"What, it's only the truth. Now let me do your hair so you can be off. Your gonna be late for your first official date!" She screamed girlishly.

"Ok, Ok." Hermione surrendered.

"Now, I'm going to put it up in a curly ponytail, with some diamonds randomly placed in your hair. Is that ok?" Lavender asked.

"Sure, sounds very lovely."

Lavender waved her wand and Hermione's hair was pulled up into a ponytail and tiny diamonds were placed in her hair randomly.

"It's beautiful Lavender. As much as I would love to gawk at myself all day, I have to meet Draco. I'll give you all the details later."

"Bye!" Lavender yelled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco was waiting at the edge of Hogsmeade so they could apparate to wherever they were going to go. He stood impatiently waiting for his girlfriend. He then heard a girl's voice behind him.

"You've been waiting long Draco?" The voice asked.

"Yea, actually its been..." Draco trailed off as his words were caught in his throat when he saw Hermione. She had a deep blue dress that had loose spaghetti straps holding it up. It had a low v-neck that showed a decent amount of cleavage. She had black heels on, which made her look taller. Her hair was up in a casual ponytail, with the occasional rhinestones placed among it. She had very little makeup on, and her face glowed with the moonlight. She smiled and ran up to Draco. She gave him a long hug and a kiss.

"You look absolutely spectacular." Draco complimented.

"Why thank you. Your not so bad yourself" She smirked. He had on casual dress up khaki's, with a tight fitting, black long sleeved shirt. He had his hair very messy, hanging over his eyes. His eyes glowed with excitement as he looked down at Hermione. He smirked and gave her a long kiss.

"Now, we're gonna have to leave if we're ever gonna get through the night." She commented as she grabbed Draco's hand.

"I'm going to apparate us there. It's in muggle London. We won't apparate directly to the place. Now, be ready." She said as she apparated with a pop.

A few seconds later they appeared in an alley. Hermione dragged Draco onto the main sidewalk, and they started walking down the street.

"This is nice. Not too many people walk around Wizard London. Just Diagon Alley, but that's pretty much it." Draco said breaking the silence.

"Everybody walks in the muggle world. It's one of the ways we get around." Hermione explained.

"O, if you ask me it's a really _tiring_ way to get around." Draco complained.

"Oh, don't be so lazy. You're a seeker, you should be in shape!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I still have the right to be lazy."

"Oh shut up. We're here anyways." She replied as they reached the doors of a dance club spilling with people.

"What is this?" Draco questioned.

"It's a club. We dance and have drinks. It's really a lot of fun!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Drink? You actually drink?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Of course I do! I'm not a complete bookworm. I do have fun!" Hermione screamed over the music as they entered.

"Oh really? What kind of fun?" Draco smirked.

"Oh shut up and dance." Hermione scolded.

Hermione dragged Draco onto the dance floor and started to dance to the song 'Just a lil bit' by 50 cent. Hermione grinded her hips into Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his went around her waist. They danced like that for a few minutes.

"I'm tired. Wanna get a drink?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!" Draco complied.

They walked over to the bar and sat down.

The bartender walked over to them and asked, "What'll it be?"

"Um, an Apple Martini." Hermione answered.

"Firewhiskey." Draco ordered.

"He mines a whiskey, on the rocks." Hermione quickly covered up.

"Coming right up."

"So, having fun?" Draco asked, turning to fully face her. He took her hands in his and kissed each one.

"When I'm with you I always have fun!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not called the Slytherin Prince for nothing. I know a thing or two about fun." He smirked arrogantly.

"And your humble too." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Yes, very." He kissed her. She kissed back happily. He pulled her onto his lap to be more comfortable. They slowly moved to snogging when they heard a cough in the background.

Hermione whipped around and saw the bartender. She blushed a deep shade of scarlet. She took the drink and said, "Thank you. How long have you been there?'

"Just long enough to know that you won't be needing too many more of these to get laid my friend," The bartender smirked as he gestured towards Hermione while talking to Draco.

"She's mine. Got it? And I don't _need_ to get laid. Of course that would be good, but I don't force her." He trailed off getting angry.

"Calm down buddy, just joking." The bartender surrendered.

"Yea sure." Draco scoffed.

"That was unnecessary!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"Nothing. We better get home soon, we have school tomorrow. Don't wanna miss that." Hermione reminded him sarcastically.

"Did you just make a pun about school? A really bad pun might I add. But nonetheless, a pun?" Draco asked laughing.

"Yes, and don't comment on my inability to make jokes. You do love me, so jokes don't matter." Hermione defended herself.

"Of course they don't." Draco added while guiding her out of the club. "But a good joke now and then is of course appreciated."

"Oh shut up. I make you laugh all the time. Just not intentionally." She fake pouted

"See, now that's funny. Your face is funny when you get mad." Draco smirked.

Hermione yawned, "Sure Draco. I'm tired, and the heels aren't helping."

"Are you suggesting I carry you?" Draco asked.

"That would be nice, but you don't have to." She said giving another yawn.

"Of course I'll carry you milady." Draco picked her up nonchalantly.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione." Draco whispered. He looked down at her and chuckled softly. She was already asleep. "I better take you home" Draco whispered mostly to himself.

He apparated with a _pop_ into Hermione's bedroom. He waved his wand and her clothes were switched with her pajamas. He set her down on the bed and pulled the covers to her chin. She instinctively snuggled and got comfortable. Draco changed his clothes and crawled in next to her. He kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "Good night my love."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling _very_ relaxed. She looked to her left and saw that Draco had his head snuggled in her hair. She smiled from ear to ear. _'I could get used to this'_

Draco stirred in his sleep, and Hermione quickly shut her eyes pretending to sleep.

"I know your awake." He cooed, stroking her hair.

She peeked one eye open and laughed. He kissed her long and hard.

"I love when you do that." Hermione sighed.

"I love when I do that too." He smirked.

"So, what are we going to do about your father?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "But I think that if we plan accordingly, we can get him _and_ Voldemort."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Now, we need Dumbledore's help." She took a mental note.

"That old fart? Psshh, yea right Hermione. I'd rather have Weasel help us." He laughed.

"He is going to help us, along with Dumbledore. Now, Harry is gonna want to help. I don't want him to help. Do you?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Draco asked dazed, staring into her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione whispered.

Draco looked down and said softly, "I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid if we fight this, I'll lose you."

Hermione's eyes teared up, "Is that what you were really thinking about?"

"Of course, your always on my mind. I just can't help thinking what might happen if we don't win this war. I don't want to be away from you."

Hermione let out a small sob. "Are you ok?" Draco whispered as he pulled her into a big bear hug.

"I'm fine. I've just never had someone say that to me before. You have a way with words Draco." She sniffled, giggling softly. "I'm just being emotional. Don't worry about me." She replied, waving her hand at him.

"I always worry about you. And your not being emotional. If I wasn't taught to not cry, I would be in shreds right now." He chuckled softly.

"You were taught not to cry?" Hermione asked laughing.

"No Malfoys cry." He said with a face showing no emotion.

"I think that if a man cries, he's more a man than anybody. He's showing true emotion. But I understand if your brought up not to cry, well, then there's no changing that." She explained.

"That's nice. But I'm not a poof. That was a really great explanation. You're a girl, so you are allowed to cry. If a guy ever saw another guy cry, then hell would break loose. Imagine the Slytherins watching me cry. It's a freak show to them." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess so." She said softly.

"But if I ever had to show true emotion, then it would be around you." He reassured her.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and saw that not many people were there. She walked over to Lavender and sat down.

"Hey Lavender. Why isn't anyone here?" Hermione asked.

"They heard about what happened. And the Ministry is sending out rumors about the Dark Lord rising again. Most kids got pulled out of school. I, for one, was an unfortunate soul who has to stay." She explained, giggling.

"I'm lucky my parents won't hear about it. I don't want to get pulled out of school. And I want to help with the war. I'm supposedly gonna help Harry."

"I don't event think Harry can manage his personal life right now." Lavender sighed.

"Nobody can. People need friends. I left him in the dust. Not my fault he hurt me." Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, 'Mione, not everybody has friends." Lavender sighed and picked at her food.

"What's wrong Lavender?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Me and Parvati had a row, and we're not on speaking terms. And I miss her, but she _has_ to apologize. What she did was completely uncalled for." Lavender sniffled.

"What did she do?" Hermione questioned, now into the conversation.

"Well, for starters, I caught her kissing Ron. Ron didn't seem to into it, he was staring out the window. But Parvati was hands on, excuse the pun. So anyways, I walk in to the dorm, and there she is snogging Ron. I scream, and Ron tries to explain. I was too mad to let him at the time. But he came to me later, and told me how sorry he was." Lavender sighed dreamily. "He really is a sweet boy. I just wish Parvati would see that and she would see he's right for _me_."

"Not everyone is as wide-eyed as you in the romance world. They have blindfolds on. They walk the lonely road of life with a blindfold, not noticing the little things." Hermione picked at her food.

"That definitely explains Parvati.. She doesn't care about anything. Just as long as she has a guy to fuck once in a while, she's good." Lavender cringed at the thought of Parvati doing '_it_' it with some guy.

"Let's not get into that argument. I have details!"Hermione squealed, "Last night me and Draco had the most wonderful time. We went to a muggle dance club, and we had a couple drinks. Nothing big because of school. And then we went home and just fell asleep in each other's arms. Then this morning he said the most romantic things to me." Hermione sighed dreamily.

"Aww! How cute!" Lavender cooed.

"I know." Hermione squealed as she went on to explain what he said to her, excluding the war details.

"That is so sweet Hermione. I wish Ron would do that." She sighed.

"Well, Ron isn't really a romantic typed of guy. He's just...well Ron." Hermione giggled.

"Speak of the devil." Lavender whispered as she got up and gave Ron a quick kiss and a smile.

"Hey Ron." Hermione greeted.

"Hey 'Mione. Where's everybody. The whole school is empty."

"They got pulled out of school because of the war. Did you hear what happened, Lucius came to the school. Did something horrible." Hermione explained.

Lavender quirked her eyebrows but kept quiet.

"What war?" Ron asked alarmed.

"Voldemort is rising again Ron. Honestly, do you even read the _Daily Prophet_?" Hermione asked, giggling softly to herself.

"For your information, I don't. And when did this happen. And don't use his name!" Ron hissed, cringing.

"Well, I think it was a couple of days ago. And it came out in the Prophet yesterday. You-Know-Who is rising. That's why Lucius was here."

"Oh." Ron said softly.

"And now I'll be off. Hey Lavender, did you notice most of the Slytherins are here?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"Just ask Draco if you want to know why they're here." Ron said nonchalantly.

"Sorry Ron. I forgot you knew. I would have just said that. Anyways, I'm gonna head off to Potions. Bye guys!" Hermione replied waving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Draco." Hermione whispered, stroking his hand.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why are most of the Slytherins here?"

"You should know by now love, they're offspring of the Death Eaters." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, yea I forgot."

"That's ok. So today we're drinking our potions. Wanna have a little round of questions back at the common room?" He chuckled.

"That'd be great. Finding out hidden secrets is always fun." Hermione giggled.

"Yea, well, some of my hidden secrets aren't the best. So choose your questions carefully." He explained.

She raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes" He said in the same tone.

"I'm gonna get the potion, stay put."

"Of course." He saluted her.

Hermione giggled and walked up to the front of the classroom and picked up the potion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, wanna ask 'Mione some questions. Just to figure out if she really _loves_ Draco or not?" Harry asked, scowling.

"It's there business mate, not ours. I'm just gonna leave them be." Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"Leave them be? Ron, it's the _enemy_!" Harry cried.

"Exactly. The less we meddle, the better we are." Ron argued.

"But what about Hermione!" Harry whispered loudly.

"She's fine. She's really happy mate. And you know what, I'd rather have her happy with Malfoy, then miserable with you." Ron huffed, getting up to get the Veritaserum.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"On the count of three, drink it. One. Two. Three!" Draco whispered as he gulped his down.

Hermione drank hers slowly, not liking the taste.

"That was disgusting!" Hermione cried when she finished.

"I know. All potions are gross." Draco replied.

"Yea I know. One time I drank Polyjuice Potion and it was nasty!"

"I drank that once too. It was disgusting." Draco cringed.

"So, Draco, do you really love me?" Hermione asked.

"I love you so much Hermione. I would probably die if I didn't have you with me for the rest of my life. I just wish my bastard father wasn't in the way. I love the way you smile, the way you talk, laugh, the way you concentrate, the way you get mad, your body, of course, and I am completely in love with your personality." Draco explained, sighing.

"That was beautiful." Hermione sniffled.

"Really? I've never said that to anyone before, so I wouldn't know." Draco sighed.

"That was truly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard someone say to me. I love you too Draco." Hermione sniffled again and squeezed his hand under the table.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered, and gave her a hug.

"Do you want people to know about our relationships?" Hermione asked.

"I couldn't have asked for more." Draco replied, giving her an innocent kiss on the lips.

They heard the class gasp and they turned around giggling.

"We've been going out for a _while_" Draco announced, chuckling. He pulled Hermione in for a long, passionate kiss.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't show off your affection in class. Detention for you Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Tomorrow, 8:00 sharp. Every minute your late, you will stay another half hour. Do I make myself clear?" Snape hissed.

"Crystal Professor." Draco replied nonchalantly.

"Draco, we just got detention!" Hermione gasped.

"Yea I know. Don't freak out. It's nothing bad." Draco reassured her.

"Easy for you to say, you've had detention before!" Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there with you." Draco cooed, stroking her hair.

"Fine. I'm still mad about it though." She added, giggling.

"Whatever you say love."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to Snape's classroom. They were rounding the corridor when something stopped them.

"Follow Me." A voice croaked.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, stepping in front of Hermione.

"It's Filch, you bloody idiot. Detention is with me, got it?" Filch hissed.

"Yes sir." Draco sighed as he took Hermione's hand and led her to where Filch was walking.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked boldly.

"Just shut your traps and follow me, for Merlin's sake!" Filch cried, creating an echo.

"Yes sir." Hermione whispered softly.

"Second time this year you were told to shut up by a teacher." Draco teased.

"You were told to shut up to!" Hermione defended herself.

"Yes, but that wasn't my first time. It was yours!" He teased, pointing his finger and laughing sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at Draco. "Very mature Hermione. And teachers think your ahead of your time." Draco mocked.

"And teachers think your behind your time." Hermione mimicked.

"Your wrong again. I am second right behind you. So don't even start." Draco warned.

"Sorry, I forgot. You just make it clear that you don't think sometimes."

"Same to you, my love. Now let's end it here. We can go on for hours." Draco whispered.

Hermione stopped, turned around, and gave him a long kiss. Draco deepened it. Soon they were far behind Filch, snogging in the hallway.

"Oy! Get your sorry asses over here before I make this detention longer!" Filch screamed somewhere down the corridor.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled dragging Draco towards Filch.

"It's about bloody time. I was yammering on about the rules when you two weren't even here!" Filch scolded. "You will scrub this room behind me with a rag. No magic. I trust I don't have to take your wands from you?" Filch asked. "Yes, anyways, you have until midnight to finish. After that you may retire to your dormitories."

"Yes Sir." Draco replied in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." Hermione spoke softly, looking at the floor.

Filch leaned in and whispered in Draco's ear, "First detention?"

"Yes." Draco chuckled softly.

"And she's that know it all that the teachers fuss about all the time?" Filch questioned.

"Yes." Draco stifled a laugh.

"Well, I'll be damned. Never thought I'd see her with me." Filch stroked his chin. "Anyways, I'll be off. Don't take too long." Filch hissed, walking with Mrs. Norris down the corridor.

"Let's get started then." Draco sighed, laughing, as he opened the door.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked.

"Filch could tell it's your first detention. And he called you a know it all. You have to admit it's funny." Draco chuckled.

"It is not funny Draco Malfoy. And I'm that obvious?" Hermione gasped bewildered.

"Yes. Your face always shows your emotion. That's how I know to stay clear away when your pissed off" Draco laughed.

"So you can read my emotions through my face? I can't do that to you." Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I was taught not to show emotion." He replied.

"Oh." Hermione sighed.

Draco walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Why can't it always be like this?" Hermione asked.

"I wish it could. But nothing is perfect. Maybe after that damned Voldemort dies, Potter won't be so full of himself, and Weasel will stop chasing him. My damned father will die, and my mother will be back to normal. If that happens, and your still with me, then _my_ life will be perfect." Draco said in one breath.

"Harry is not full of himself! And_ Ron_ doesn't chase after him, he's his friend. And what is wrong with your mother?" Hermione exclaimed.

"First off, Potter has an inflated head. Weasel is too blind to notice that. And there's nothing wrong with my mother." He snapped quickly.

"Tell me what is wrong with your mother Draco. I want to know." Hermione asked softly.

"No" Draco snapped.

"Fine. Now let's get to work." She huffed.

She creaked it open and peered inside. Hermione walked in and gawked at the site. It was covered from top to bottom with slime and mold. The floors were rotting, and the desks were broken.

"And he expects this to be done by midnight?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes." He snapped, "Now let's test the room to see if we can use magic." Draco said as he took out his wand.

He waved it and sparks flew out. "Damnit!" Draco swore.

"Calm down Draco. Now let's get to work." Hermione sighed as she took a rag and dunked it in the water. She began to scrub the walls.

They worked quietly until Hermione had enough of cleaning.

Hermione threw down her rag and sat against the now clean wall.

"Draco?" She whispered softly.

"Yes?" He asked annoyed.

"Are you mad at me? For asking about your mother?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"Not mad. More like annoyed. I hate when people ask me about my mother. It just hits a nerve, because of all that's happened." He sighed.

"Then can I lie in your lap. My head hurts." She giggled softly.

"Yes." He surrendered, chuckling softly.

Hermione crawled over to him and put her head in his lap.

"Draco, I feel weird not knowing. We're supposed to share all of our secrets. If this hits a nerve, then I should know why. I mean, some other person might say something, and I would like to know why my boyfriend is being prissy at me if it does happen." She fake pouted.

"Now who could say no to that face?" He whispered, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"I'm very convincing." She said in a baby voice.

"Now that, my love, is true. Now do you really want to know? It's a long story, and I don't want to bore you." Draco asked sincerely.

"I love these kinds of stories. Now talk away." Hermione giggled.

"Well, I suppose first off, you should know my father beats my mother. Every time she does something out of line, or she says something, she'd get beat. The first time I saw it, I was coming home from a day of quidditch, and I walked in on my mother and father, well, you know. And I was only 7, so I screamed and covered my eyes. My dad made me watch, then beat me after for bad timing. Then my mother for raising me like this. I never looked at my father the same. I always thought he was, I don't know, a role model. I was only 7, who else was I supposed to look up to?" Draco explained, letting a single tear fall.

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered, getting up and giving him a tight hug.

"Don't worry about me. I learned to keep to myself and do things only my father would approve of. Thus creating the rivalry between you and me. The Slytherins, being followers, they copied me. I, being the richest, had to be the idol of the house. Then I got the reputation of the Sex God. I've never done it with anyone. Only once with Pansy. Pansy just brags to her friends about me being so good, and people fling themselves on me, thinking I like it." Draco sighed.

"So you've only had sex once?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"Yes. And I'm proud too. Not too many people have self control." Draco sighed.

"Wow. You just told me your life story, and I'm sitting here with nothing to come clean with." Hermione whispered in awe.

"Well, what about you? You got any hidden skeletons?" Draco asked.

"Not really. One time I stole lip gloss from a store for a dare, but that's about it." Hermione giggled looking at the reaction from Draco.

"You, Hermione Granger, shoplifted?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Yes, and it was quite fun too." Hermione laughed.

"I can imagine. Now, I'm very tired. How 'bout a nap and then we'll head back to the common room?" Draco suggested.

"We haven't finished cleaning!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. They'll never come back here anyways. I've tried it. Now, a nap?" Draco chuckled.

"Yes please." Hermione said as she laid down next to Draco and placed her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Hermione. I love you. Never leave my side." Draco whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_A week later..._

Draco was studying in the Head common room when he heard a pop behind him.

"Hermione?" Draco asked whilst reading his book.

"Your still thinking about that mudblood?" Lucius spat.

"Um, no of course not. We're just on a first name basis via Dumbledore. He wants house unity." He mocked.

"Don't lie to me you insolent boy!" Lucius bellowed.

"I'm not father. What I speak of is the truth. Any other details are my business." Draco snapped.

"Your business is my business. My business is the Dark Lord's business. His business is everybody's business. Do I make myself clear?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes sir." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Now, a lesson for lying. And a lesson for assuming I'm a mudblood." Lucius sneered.

"_CRUCIO!" _Lucius screamed, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco fell to the ground and started shaking in pain. His father yelled, not one, not two, but three more curses.

"Do you like the pain Draco?" Lucius cackled.

Draco just lied on the floor, motionless.

"Here's a lesson for not answering me!" Lucius screamed. He walked up to Draco and hit his cane against Draco's neck and ribs. Then everything went black for Draco as Lucius apparated out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: And there ya have it folks. My best and longest chapter ever! They will probably be about this long from now on. Maybe a little shorter. Anyways, how'd ya like the whole muggle club thing. And I had to add another Lucius encounter, it makes the story more interesting. And I have to have events like this so they can lead up to the big one! So more chapters like this. Some more Lucius. A lil fluff. I'm gonna have time passing like I just did in a couple of chapters. If not the year will never end! I'm thinking maybe 20-30 chapters. And I'm planning on a sequel. So all of you who like this story and want more, stick with me! Anyways, This authors note is getting long. I'll leave you till the next chapter my friends. And thanks for the sweet reviews. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It's greatly appreciated.

Much love- - Gypsy


	12. Keeping You Forever

Quintessence

A/N: OMG! I just saw like 3 different commercials for the new movie and I cannot wait! Anyways, how'd ya like that long chapter? I've been updating like crazy. I'm gonna get started on the next chapter soon.And I got a review saying about the detention and stuff...I know she had detention, but I just felt i need to add a little something..just to stir things up, and i couldnt think of any other way to get Lucius, sorry if i disappointed you guys! I've just been bombarded with projects and stuff...so bear with me!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in this story. I do own the huge amount of fluff though! Sorry, I had to add fluff. Anyways, read!_

Ch 12 Keeping you Forever

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, sobbing softly.

"Draco?" Hermione tried again.

Hermione got not response. She laid her head on his chest to see if he still had a heartbeat. She heard a slow steady _thump thump_.

Hermione sighed. "Your still alive." She whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Then she got up, threw some floo powder in the fireplace, and then she grabbed Draco's hand. She screamed, "Hospital Wing" and felt the familiar spinning and dizziness.

She stumbled into the infirmary and screamed frantically, "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!"

"Yes child." Madame Pomfrey screamed as she came running. She gasped and got down on her knees. She examined Draco carefully, nodding her head every so often.

"Dear, how long has he been unconscious?" Madame Pomfrey asked quietly.

"Just about 10 minutes. I found him and didn't know what to do. I'm so scared. What's going to happen?" Hermione whispered sobbing.

"Don't worry. I'll take Draco. I'll give you a potion to deal with your stress and depression. Just please, have a rest. Go sleep for a while." Madame Pomfrey ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione nodded.

Hermione walked over to Draco's bed and kneeled down.

"Draco, please stay with me, please. I love you, I don't want to lose you. We need to stay alive to rid the world of the Dark Lord. Please Draco, stay alive for me." Hermione started to sob.

"Dear child, please, come over here and sleep for a while. Mr. Malfoy will be alright. He wouldn't want you to fuss over him and lose your sleep, now would he?" Madame Pomfrey soothed.

"No, he wouldn't. I'm gonna go pack a bag. Can I stay in the infirmary until he wakes?" Hermione asked.

"Now that is up to Headmaster Dumbledore. I will allow you to visit him and ask. Now please, go." Madame Pomfrey shooed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucius stepped into his bedroom and threw his cloak on the floor. He walked over to his desk and started to write a letter.

_Son-_

_I hope you are recovering well. Wouldn't people finding out about this, now would we. Your pathetic mother sends her 'love'. Don't write back. I want you fully recovered in 3 weeks for your ceremony. The Dark Lord is waiting your arrival. If you refuse this, then you shall be punished severely. And I trust your grades are improving like I asked? Yes, well, I don't care. I want your full attention on the Dark Arts. I will be testing you on some of the curses in the book entitled, "_History of the Dark Arts" _I want you to read and fulfill all curses in that book. Understood? _

_- Lucius_

He smirked proudly at the letter and stuffed it in an envelop. He sent it off with the family bird, Damon.

"And who was that to dear?" Narcissa asked with curiosity.

"No one of importance, _darling_." He spat.

"Well your certainly in a sour mood. Now what is it?" Narcissa cooed.

"I said none of your business. No more questions or you will pay." Lucius drawled.

"Yes dear." Narcissa whispered as she crawled into bed.

"Don't turn off the light. I am not going to sleep yet." Lucius ordered.

"Yes dear." Narcissa yawned.

"Don't yawn while you speak to me, you ungrateful bitch!" Lucius bellowed.

He slapped her across the face, and left the room.

Narcissa sat in bed crying, only thinking of what he might do next.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the gargoyle. She whispered the password, "Treacle Tart," and walked up the stairs.

She didn't even knock on the door when she heard a solemn, "Come in."

She opened the door slowly and walked inside. Dumbledore sat behind is desk with that same twinkle in his eye. He gestured toward the seat in front of him, and Hermione sat down.

"Professor, if I may be blunt in saying this, How did you know I was there?" Hermione asked.

"The mind works in mysterious ways Miss Granger. Now you wanted to talk to me about something?" Dumbledore smiled when Hermione nodded.

"I want to say a mixture of things Professor. Let me start from the beginning though. Draco Malfoy had a row with his father a number of days ago, and his father beat him severely. Secondly, his father came back again, and this time he was unconscious. He's in the hospital wing now. I was wondering if I could stay with him for the night. I want to be there when he wakes up." Hermione explained.

"Well, I think we're going to have to definitely inform the Ministry. This has gone too far." Dumbledore replied sternly.

"No!" Hermione screamed in protest.

"And why in the world not, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore questioned.

"His father will _murder_ him. I don't want that to happen. And I just want him to get better so we can go to his Death Eater inauguration in a few weeks. We're going to confront Voldemort then." Hermione explained softly.

"Yes, well, Miss Granger, I will give you permission to be with Mr. Malfoy for tonight, and for nights to come. But you still must attend classes and keep up to par with your studies. Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore explained.

"Yes Professor. I'll leave now and inform Madame Pomfrey. Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed as she left through the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked into the infirmary quickly and dropped her bag on the side of Draco's bed. She kneeled down and started to stroke his hair.

"Why does your father have to be like this?" Hermione sniffled.

Draco stirred in his sleep, mumbled some incoherent words, and drifted back to sleep.

"Why?" Hermione asked again, crying now.

She crawled into bed next to him and snuggled her head on his chest.

Draco felt someone snuggle into him and peeked one eye open. He swore he saw Hermione.

"'Mione?" He asked groggily.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, her eyes brightening up.

"What happened." He whispered to himself.

"Your dad beat you really bad, and he hit you until you were unconscious. It was horrible Draco. I couldn't stand to watch you lie helpless in bed." Hermione explained, crying softly.

"Sshhh, don't cry love. This isn't your fault." Draco cooed.

"It doesn't matter! Your father is a horrid man. He doesn't have his priorities in line." Hermione cried sobbing into Draco's shoulder.

"Ssshh...My father thinks the Dark Lord is everything. Nothing matters to him except him. So don't worry about him. We'll take care of it." Draco explained.

"I just wish everything would be normal. So many people don't want us together. I just wish they would leave us be." Hermione sniffled.

"It doesn't matter what other people think. If you want to be with me, then it's all that matters. You do want to be with me, right?" Draco asked.

"Of course Draco. I love you more than I love myself and this life I'm living. I hope this can just all go away and we can be together forever with no interruptions." Hermione replied.

"Forever is a long time, and I would like to spend it with you, always." Draco whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Draco."

"I love you more" He teased chuckling.

"Nah uh." Hermione mocked.

"Yea huh" Draco replied

"Nah uh"

"Now this is childish." Draco stopped the argument as he brought her into a long kiss.

A few minutes later they were interrupted from their snogging session with a loud '_ahem_'. They whipped their heads around to find Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape. They detached themselves and straightened their clothes. Hermione got up from the bed and sat on the chair next to it.

"I see your up Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore broke the awkward silence.

"Uh..yes Professor. I'm fine now. Just needed a little rest." Draco replied.

"Well, your obviously not resting Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall replied sternly.

"Hence the word _needed_." Draco replied smartly.

"Don't be a smart aleck. Now, we've come to inform you that you have a few more days in the hospital wing, and your free to go. And news of your father..." McGonagall hesitated, "He's on the loose. We are going to give your head student quarters extra protection. And just for safety reasons, you will be escorted around the school by an auror. Is that understood?" McGonagall explained.

"Yes Professor." They replied simultaneously.

The three professors walked out and left Hermione and Draco alone.

"Extra protection?" Draco questioned.

"On the loose?" Hermione exlaimed

"Of course, my father doesn't take orders from anybody." Draco replied nonchalantly.

"Of course! Does this not matter to you!" Hermione cried, leaping off the bed.

"Anything having to do with your safety matters to me." Draco whispered

Hermione started to sob. Draco's heart wrenched when he saw her crying. He got up, painfully, and walked over to Hermione. He kneeled down on the floor and embraced her in his arms. He rocked her back in forth while she cried into his bare shoulders.

"Draco, I-I'm so s-s-s-scared. What are we going to d-d-do?" Hermione stuttered.

"I'm not sure love, I'm not sure." Draco replied.

"Please make sure baby. I'm so scared." Hermione sniffled.

"I can't at the moment. I promise you that I'll find a way. Now lets get some sleep." Draco suggested.

"But, but you just slept for over a day. You can't possibly be tired." Hermione infered.

"And yet I'm gonna collapse if I don't get some bloody sleep. Now, lets get to it." Draco ushered, chuckling.

"Your impossible. Let me change." Hermione said, making a circle with her fingers towards Draco.

"What?" Draco asked innocently, chuckling.

"Turn around." Hermione ordered.

"Why?" Draco replied.

"Because, I need to change. Now turn around before I don't even sleep in the same bed with you!" Hermione cried.

This seemed to trigger something, because Draco turned around hastily and closed his eyes.

"Does it take that bloody long to change Hermione?" Draco asked, turning around.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, covering her upper body with her shirt.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Well, I am and I'm not. Nice view by the way." Draco replied smartly.

"Ugh, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione huffed as she pulled on her shirt.

"You...you aren't going to stay with me tonight?" Draco asked, a little hurt.

"No. I'm going to sleep in my room. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione snapped as she walked out the door.

"Idiot" Draco whispered to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked hurriedly to her room. She wanted to be away from Draco at the moment.

'_He's so perverted.'_

'_You know how he is'_

'_Doesn't give him the right'_

'_He's not used to being with a girl this long and not getting any'_

'_He has to learn to control himself'_

'_He loves you. Now go back and apologize'_

'_No'_

'_He probably doesn't know what he did wrong.'_

Hermione ended her mind battle when she reached her portrait. She thought for a while, then turned around and walked back towards the imfirmary.

She creaked open the door and slowly walked inside. She crawled in next to Draco and snuggled her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. You know that I'm not used to that. Please forgive me." Hermione whispered, stroking his arm.

"I forgive." Draco replied, turning over to fully face her.

"Really?" Hermione's eyes brightened up.

"Yes." Draco said as he leaned in to kiss her. He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, then he lifted up her hand and kissed it. He pulled Hermione close to him and they slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall beaming. She sat down next to Lavender and explained everything that happened.

Lavender clapped her hands together girlishly and squealed, "How cute!"

"I know. He's sooooo romantic." Hermione sighed dreamily.

"You are soooo in love with him Hermione. It's obvious." Lavender replied whispering.

"I know." Hermione sighed, "But so many people don't want us together. It's just really hard. Your lucky to have someone like Ron, who's father doesn't go out and randomly kill people."

"Yea...well I can't relate to that one, sorry." Lavender apologized.

"It's fine. I just...ugh I can't explain it." Hermione became frustrated.

"Its ok 'Mione. We'll talk about it later if you want. Now, Draco is looking at you!" Lavender said in a sing song voice.

"He is!" Hermione cried as she slowly turned around. She found Draco smirking at her. Hermione winked and turned back around, slowly enough, though, to cath the smile Draco had plastered on his face.

"Awww, you guys are so cute." Lavender teased.

"Oh shut up. I'm leaving, bye!" Hermione said her goodbyes, giggling.

Draco saw Hermione leave and quickly stood up to follow her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He rounded the corner and bumped into something. He heard someone fall and quickly look down. He saw Hermione on the floor. He stooped down and reached his hand out to help her.

"I don't need your help." Hermione whispered harshly from the ground.

Much to Harry's dismay, Draco rounded the corner and gasped when he saw Hermione on the ground He reached down, pulled her up, and embraced her in a hug.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly in her ear.

"I'm fine." Hermione said loudly.

Draco let go of Hermione and stepped in front of her.

"What did you do to her Potter?" Draco drawled, taking out his wand.

"I didn't do anything Malfoy. I was turning the corner and I bumped into Hermione. Don't do anything irrational." Harry spat.

"Really Draco, he didn't..." She was cut short when Draco put his hand to her lips and shushed her.

"Now Potter. I'm going to make myself perfectly clear. I don't want you going near my girlfriend _ever_. Break this rule, and I will break you. I'll get my father on you, and trust me, it won't be pleasant. Now, would you be so kind and get out of our lives. _NOW!_" Draco hissed, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Will do Malfoy, will Do." Harry replied as he took off towards the Great Hall.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, "That was completely out of line! He didn't deserve it. I bumped into him. You didn't need to scare him like that. You know I'm over the incident, and he probably is too. Don't remind him about it!"

"I'm sorry! He pisses me off sometimes. I just...ugh! I can't stand him being near you because I get scared he'll do something. You can't expect me to be best friends with the bloody criminal!" Draco screamed.

"It's not like I loved what happened either Draco! But I'm learning to let it go. You should too! Now, I don't want to talk about this. So just...leave me alone." Hermione snapped as she walked past Draco towards Potions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione sat in Potions biting on her quill. Draco sat next to her, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for her to say something.

"Stop tapping Draco!" Hermione whispered.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you enough to ignore me." Draco responded childishly.

"Nope. Now finish copying the notes so we can work on the potion tonight." Hermione whispered.

"Your impossible." Draco reprimanded, sighing as he leaned on his left hand and started finished copying the notes.

Hermione finished scribbling something on a piece of paper, crumbled it up, and gave it to Draco.

She then got up and turned in her noted to Professor Snape before she left the room.

Draco sat in awe as he saw Hermione walk out. He then turned his attention the note. He slyly opened it up and read what was enclosed inside.

_Draco- Meet me in the library in the restricted section tonight. I need to talk to you. -Hermione_

"At least she's going to talk to me." Draco scoffed as he, too, got up and left the Potions classroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hermione, you just gotta give him some time. I think he really does love you if he won't let this Harry rendevous get out of his mind." Lavender consoled Hermione while she gave her a hug.

"But...I just don't want to think about it anymore, and he's always bringing it up. He is being a good boyfriend by protecting me and worrying, but isn't it getting out of hand?" Hermione whispered, sniffling.

"Of course not!" Lavender scolded. "If Ron did this for me, I would be ecstatic. I would love to have someone care for me enough to worry about me when I'm alone." Lavender sighed.

"But he thinks Harry is going to hurt me again. I really think he learned his lesson." Hermione replied firmly.

"Well..." Lavender started but was rudely interrupted.

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I've heard Ron talking, and he told me not to tell. But I have to, I swore I wouldn't, but it sounds important enough that I should. Ron told me that Harry is planning this evil scheme or something. And Ron said that every time he mentions you, Harry puts on this twisted smile and goes into deep thought. I don't think he learned his lesson 'Mione." Lavender explained.

Hermione listened in shock. "W-W-What?"

"Harry is planning an evil scheme or something like that." Lavender said, a bit slower.

"I know that. But why? I haven't done anything to him. Except for refuse his love for me, but still! He should understand that I don't like him!" Hermione sniffled, on the verge of tears.

"I know Hermione. Don't cry though. 'Cause then I'll cry, and we'll both be big, blubbering messes." Lavender giggled.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to talk to Draco about this. I'll fill you in tomorrow. And can you tell Ginny? I feel so distant from her. I'll meet up with her tomorrow. Now homework Lavender!" Hermione ordered.

"Ugh...Why do I have to be friends with you?" Lavender teased.

"You know you want to!" Hermione mocked in a sing song voice.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked up to her portrait and mumbled the password, "Elf Tails."

The lion reared it's head and roared.

"What do you mean. That's the password." Hermione asked, shocked.

"Some boy came here before and changed the password. Must've been a prefect or something." The snake hissed.

"Are you sure? Was it the head boy? Did he have blonde hair?" Hermione asked the snake.

"No, he was a bloody Gryffindor." The snake spat.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll have to wait here to see if Draco knows the password." Hermione responded, slinking down to the floor.

She quickly fell asleep by her portrait, completely oblivious to everything around her.

About an hour later, Draco walked up the corridor. It was dark out, and only a couple of torches were lit, so he didn't notice the small body sleeping at his feet.

"Elf Tails." Draco said, looking at the portrait.

The lion opened its mouth and replied, "Your little friend was here before. She didn't figure out the password either."

"I'm head boy. This is my dorm. I even have the badge!" Draco cried.

"Then show me." The snake hissed.

"Damnit, its in my room!" Draco screamed as he punched the wall. This seemed to have woken Hermione up.

"Draco?" She asked groggily.

"Hermione? I didn't even know you were here. Some bloody idiot changed the password to our room!" Draco screamed.

Hermione walked up to him and snaked her arms around his waist. She leaned against him and sighed. Draco calmed down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head.

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and held them. He winced when she touched his bruised one.

"What happened?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I kinda punched the wall." Draco confessed sheepishly.

"You what!" Hermione cried, "Draco, you really need to control your anger. Let me get my wand, hold on." Hermione turned around and got her wand out of her bag. She faced Draco again and waved her wand over his hand. The bruises were gone and his hand didn't hurt as bad.

"Thank you baby. I forgot my bloody badge in the room. If I hadn't forgot it, then we would be inside." Draco whispered frustrated.

"It's fine Draco. We'll just inform Dumbledore, and he'll tell us the password. Then we'll go back in the room. Now, let's go." Hermione ordered, picking up her things.

"I could only think of one person that would sink this low." Draco drawled.

"And who would that be?" Hermione asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing Draco's hand.

"Harry Potter."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, proud of what he did.

He looked down at his prefect badge and smirked. "This comes in handy sometimes." He said to himself.

Ron walked in and sat down on the couch across from Harry.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked, taking out his books and parchment.

"Nothing. I did the most wicked thing. I changed Malfoy's and Hermione's portrait password. Now they can't get in." Harry laughed heartedly.

"You what!" Ron cried, getting up and spilling his ink. "Bloody Hell! Harry, how could you, I can't believe you. Your really starting to surprise me lately. I'm going to inform Dumbledore." Ron added, leaving Harry alone in the common room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione whispered the password and the gargoyle sprang to life. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore greeted from the other side.

Draco opened the door and let Hermione in. He then proceeded to sit down in one of the seats in front of Dumbledore.

"Now, what seems to be the problem Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Someone changed the password to our room. And we would like to know who" Draco resounded, fuming with anger.

"And how, Mr. Malfoy, was that done?" Dumbledore questioned furhter.

"I have the fainest clue Professor. But may you give us the password?" Draco asked.

Suddenly Ron burst through the doors to Dumbledore's office, panting from running.

"Professor. I know who changed the password! Sir, Harry potter did it" Ron managed to get out in between breaths.

"Do you have proof Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. He told me himself. He wanted to get revenge on something that happened." Ron explained.

"This is against school rules. He will receive punishment." Dumbledore quickly noted, standing up.

Hermione tensed up and looked over at Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow questionably, but his question was quickly answered when Potter walked through the doors, fuming.

"Professor, whatever they told you was a lie!" Harry screamed.

"I heard it with my own ears Harry Potter. And Hermione and Malfoy were locked out of their tower, how can you have any more proof than that?" Ron huffed.

"Mr. Weasley is right Mr. Potter. You will receive a month's worth detention with Professor Snape. No exceptions. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, stay behind so I may inform you of your password so you may change it." Dumbledore ordered.

Harry and Ron left reluctantly. Hermione and Draco stayed glued to their chairs, waiting for the password.

"The password is Mortal Death." Dumbledore whispered in awe.

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Draco immediately looked over and his breath hitched. He saw Hermione softly crying. He walked over to her, helped her up, and engulfed her in a hug.

"You may leave now if you wish. I suggest changing the password." Dumbledore whispered.

"Yes Professor" Draco complied as he led Hermione out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked out of her room dressed in pink plaid pajama shorts and a white tank top. She had her hair in a messy bun. She slunk down the stairs, her eyes swollen from crying before.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione walking down the stairs. He immediately felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach and stood up. He embraced Hermione and kissed the top of her head.

"How 'bout you go change the password, and we can come back and watch pictures on that television or whatnot." Draco suggested, leaning his forehead against hers.

She gave a small smile and nodded. "What should it be?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. How 'bout..." He stopped as he thought about the password.

"How about Felix Felicis?" Hermione suggested.

"The what what?" Draco asked.

"It's this luck potion. Maybe if our password means luck, then we might _get_ good luck" Hermione explained.

"Well...I guess so." Draco complied.

"Is that ok?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yea, that's fine. GO change it." Draco ordered as he sat down on the couch.

Hermione walked back in and sat down next to Draco. She leaned her head on his chest. She took his hand in hers and began making circles with her fingers on it. She sighed and gave a loud yawn.

"You tired?" Draco asked.

"No. Just a bit shaken up. I'll stay up with you." Hermione suggested.

"If your tired then you can go to bed."

"Honestly! I'm not tired. Now you wanna talk?"

"Umm...What about?" Draco stammered.

"Nothing serious. Just talk!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Well, I'd like to say, those pajama's are giving me a very hard time sitting still right now." Draco smirked.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Now, what did you really want to talk about?" Draco asked in a serious tone.

"Well, first off, how do you feel about what's going on? I mean, about us, your father, Harry, and all the other things going on." Hermione explained.

"You sound like a bloody psychiatrist! But anyways, you know I love you Hermione." Draco said softly, embracing her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "And if I could, I'd shove my father off the face of the Earth, but that would kill my mother, so I wouldn't even dare. And another thing, I hate Pothead more than I hate my father for what he did. But my father is more powerful, so I'm not gonna make a big deal about it." Draco hugged Hermione tighter.

Hermione had her jaw open. "You really feel that strongly about what Harry did?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do." Draco responded simply.

"Wow."

"I know." Draco chuckled.

Draco draped his arm over Hermione's shoulders and sighed.

"What are you thinking about now?" Hermione asked giggling.

"You."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm always thinking about you. But I'm also thinking about what Potter might do, and what my father might do, and what's going to happen to my mother. I'm just so worried, and it's all because of you." Draco explained.

"Are you complaining. 'Cause I'll just leave you in the dust now." Hermione teased.

"Of course not. I love you and I'm keeping you forever."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: There ya have it folks! I have been updating like crazy! LOL. Read and review. Sorry these chapters haven't had much in them, but I need this little chapters to lead up to the biggest and most important parts. And for all you fans who are planning to stick around, there will be a sequel! I'll update soon. Love ya all!


	13. Filthy Mudblood

Quintessence

A/N: There is a lot of fluff in this chapter. So if you don't like it, then skip to the end, because there's drama there! Goblet of Fire comes out this fri! Can't wait till then. And is anyone up for being my beta? Please email me! Love you guys!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in this story. I do own the fabulous plot tho! Read on!_

Ch 13 Filthy Mudblood

Draco and Hermione were doing homework in a far corner of the library. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, listening to the occasional whisper of a student nearby.

"Love, do we really have to do this now?" Draco whined.

"You know McGonagall hates you! Now do your homework so she won't hate you more." Hermione ordered.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" Draco teased, chuckling.

Hermione gasped, "And what makes you think I'm enjoying this!" Hermione giggled.

Draco crawled over and pulled Hermione onto his lap. He pulled her in for a kiss. A few minutes later Hermione broke from the snogging and spoke.

"Homework...Draco." Hermione panted.

"I know...later" He managed to get out.

"Ugh." Hermione grumbled. She slid down off of Draco's lap and sat in the chair next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He draped his arm over her shoulders and sighed.

"Why do you always have to be caught up in homework?" Draco asked as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Because I want to graduate with high marks." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Your marks are already the highest in the bloody school!" Draco complained.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with trying to get them better." Hermione shrugged.

"And you've beaten me again in another argument." Draco sighed, opening up another book.

"You seriously think I have the highest grades?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"No, Potter has the highest grades 'Mione. Of course you do!" Draco cried sarcastically.

"I know I'm smart, but I thought at least someone would beat me in grades." Hermione replied humbly.

"Of course not, you're my smart little know it all." He cooed into her ear, kissing the top of her head.

"Draco, stop! I'm trying to study me. Honestly, taking advantage of me while I'm distracted. I expected better from a pureblood!" Hermione teased.

"And I expected less from a filthy mudblood!" Draco cried. Draco regretted what he said the minute he saw the anger brew in Hermione's eyes.

"I can't believe you, bringing this into a mock argument!" Hermione huffed as she got up, scrambling to get her things together.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I got carried away. You have every right to call me that. And even more right to be mad at me. Please forgive me, in time. Please, Hermione, you know I love you." Draco whispered the last part softly as Hermione left through the library doors.

Draco sighed and slapped himself over the head. "I'm such a bloody idiot."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, the steam visibly pouring out of her ears. She muttered the password and ran past the Fat Lady.

The minute she stepped into the common room, everyone looked up.

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" Hermione's voice asked a in a quavering whisper.

"She's in her dormitory." A shy third year replied, eyes cast down.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione cried gratefully.

She didn't even bother knocking. She bounded into the dormitory and called out, "Ginny" in the loudest voice she could muster.

"I'm coming." Ginny bellowed from the bathroom.

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and started to cry softly.

Ginny came out at the sound of crying and immediately embraced Hermione in a friendly hug.

"What happened?" Ginny asked in a motherly tone.

"D-Draco said the m-m-meanest things to me. I guess it's k-kinda my fault, I s-s-started the f-fake argument, but he t-took it too far and called me...he called me a f-f-filthy m-m-mudblood." Hermione stuttered, trembling.

"Ssshhhh Hermione." Ginny cooed, "He probably didn't mean it. You know how he doesn't use the term 'self control' much." Ginny reassured her.

"I k-know. But w-wasn't that a b-bit harsh?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes it was 'Mione. Let's just have a bit of girl talk. You wanna stay at my dorm?" Ginny suggested.

"Sure. Where will I (hiccup) sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll conjure a bed."

"I just hope he (hiccup) comes to his senses and apologizes."

"I'm sure he did apologize, you were just so infuriated that you didn't listen." Ginny whispered hesitantly.

"I am such a heartless prick. Here he tries to apologize and I don't even listen!" Hermione wailed, sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed.

" 'Mione, he's the one who said those things. Just let everything blow over and then you can listen to his most _sincere_ apology. I know I don't like him, but I see how he looks at you 'Mione. I've never seen more love in a person's eyes, _ever_. And that's saying something, seeing as mum smothers me in hugs everyday..." Ginny trailed off, "Anyways! How 'bout we Accio a bag of clothes and talk?"

"That'd be lovely Gin. But my wand is in my room." Hermione sighed.

"That's why I have mine!" Ginny smiled contently, reaching up to her bed and grabbing her wand.

"Accio Hermione's clothes." Ginny ordered boldly.

Just then a big rumble was heard and Hermione and Ginny saw a huge wave of clothes fill the room.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed, getting out of the way.

"How long ya staying 'Mione?" Ginny joked.

"Now we have to clean all this up!" Hermione complained.

"Don't worry about it, we'll just shrink it all and put it in a bag." Ginny replied non chalantly.

"That'll work." Hermione giggled as she started shrinking everything in sight.

A few hours later they had shrunk everything and stuffed it in a bag. They left a pair of pajama's and a change of robes and clothes for the next day.

"Now, go take a relaxing shower and change in to cozy pj's. We're having serious girl talk." Ginny ordered, hands on her hips like Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes mum" Hermione giggled as she stepped into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got out. Hermione changed into solid blue pajama shorts with ducks on them. Then she put on a white tank top and some slippers. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and stepped out with her hair in a towel.

"Now, where were we?" Hermione asked, dropping the towel from her hair and shaking her head.

"Don't give me a bloody shower Hermione!" Ginny teased, covering herself.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter. Now, do you really truly love Draco?" Ginny asked sincerely.

"Of course!" Hermione gasped. "It's just that the insult he gave me took the fun a little too far. He knows it of course, but I need to show him that I don't get pushed around."

"Well, I think he knows that from past experience Hermione. Don't you want to at least confront him. Maybe to check if he'll apologize?" Ginny suggested.

"I'm honestly not sure Gin. I mean, I already miss him. But I don't want to spoil him and just go running back to him like a puppy." Hermione sighed.

"Psshh, he's spoiled enough 'Mione. Not even you can change that. But haven't you noticed that he's changed. For the better?" Ginny pointed out.

"Yes he has. I just...I don't know." Hermione sighed heavily.

"Well, I suggest you show up like this, scantily dressed, and have him apologize." Ginny shrugged.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried.

"What?"

"I'm not going to run to him. He has to come to me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco walked down the corridor, towards the Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't think of any other place Hermione would go if not her own room. He kept thinking about what he said. '_I really _am_ a heartless prick. Hermione will never forgive me'_.

He reached the portrait and stopped in front of it. "Can you let me in?" He muttered.

"Not without the password." The Fat Lady replied.

"My friend is in there and I need to talk to her. Can you please let me in?" He asked again, raising his voice.

"No."

"Then I'll just have to knock until they open. How would you like that?" Draco smirked.

The Fat Lady complied and opened the portrait. He stormed through and reached the Girl's Dormitories. He knocked loudly and kept knocking until he heard a shrill "Come In."

"Must be Weasley." He chuckled to himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Come In" Ginny screamed above the knocking.

Hermione covered her ears while Ginny screamed.

Then Hermione turned around and she saw Draco come in through the door.

"How'd you get in?" Hermione snapped.

"That doesn't matter. Lil Redhead, can you give us a minute?" Draco mumbled.

"Sure, bye 'Mione." Ginny winked as she left through the door.

(A/N: And the forecast calls for a storm of fluffy fluff-tastic-ness so please beware, mind you. dont want anybody drowning now. -ducks in house-)

"Hermione, I love you so much, I already miss you. You have to understand, I don't use the term 'self control' much. I got carried away and you have every right to be mad at me. Please, I just want you to hear my apology." Draco pleaded, grabbing her hands.

"Well, go on then."

"I love you Hermione. And I know you love me too. I got carried away back there. I promise I'll make it up to you in some way. I just can't bear to be in a fight with you, I don't like it and I'm sure you don't either. The minute you walked out a 50 pound lead weight was dropped in my stomach. Please, I really want you back."

Hermione's eyes teared up while she replied, "Wow."

"Yea, I know. I'm pretty surprised myself." He chuckled.

Hermione tried to hold in a giggle, but couldn't.

Draco embraced her in a hug. "So, are you back love?"

"I'm not sure Draco. What you said back there really hurt me."

"I told you I was sorry!" Draco screamed innocently.

"I know that baby. Your on thin ice though." Hermione replied.

"As long as I'm on some ice." Draco chuckled as he walked up to Hermione and kissed her.

Hermione broke the kiss and leaned her head on his chest. "I can't believe I was about to hold a grudge. I'd miss this." Hermione giggled.

"So would I."

"Can you just never do that again? No more old nicknames, got it?" Hermione ordered.

"Yes baby. Anything for you. Now, what do you say to a movie or something back at the common room?" Draco suggested.

"That'd be wonderful." Hermione complied.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Draco were walking back to the dormitories hand in hand.

"Baby, I didn't mention it before, but those pajama's look aboslutely divine on you." Draco chuckled.

Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

"Ow! Just joking." Draco faked.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Hermione huffed and gave him a don't-go-there-right-now-look.

Draco stopped walked and pulled Hermione in for a hug.

"Draco, I know this isn't the right time, but when is your Death Eater inauguration?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged.

"Don't you wanna find out?"

"Yes, but not right now."

"Well, we've gotta plan when we're going to attack."

"Yes I know love. Can we just drop it for now." Draco snapped.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled.

"It's not your fault. I just don't like talking about this. But when the time comes, I will." He reassured her.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too." He whispered, leaning down and giving her a long innocent kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry was sitting in his room, hunched over a piece of parchment. He was hurriedly scratched something on the parchment. He then attached the note to Hedwig and said, "Send this to Hermione Granger"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was curled up on the couch with Draco watching 'The Breakfast Club' (A/N: do not mock me, couldn't come up with anything else, but hey, it's a classic!).

"Draco, this reminds me a lot of you and your Slytherin crew." Hermione giggled.

"Really?" Draco asked, looking down at her.

"Yes. Now baby, the Christmas dance is coming up, and I think we should plan something. How 'bout a romantic theme?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure, whatever you want love."

"No, I want you to help plan! And speaking of plan, when is your Death Eater Inauguration?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know. My father should be sending me an owl pretty soon." Draco shrugged.

Just then, the black owl swooped down from outside the window and landed next to Draco on the armrest. Draco reached over Hermione and picked up the note. Hermione attended to the owl and pet his head lightly. The owl bit Hermione's finger and flew off.

"It bit me!" Hermione cried.

"Hhhm?" Draco asked, reading the letter.(A/N: Sorry, its me again. You all read the letter in the last chapter, but your gonna read it again!).

_Son-_

_I hope you are recovering well. Wouldn't want people finding out about this, now would we. Your pathetic mother sends her 'love'. Don't write back. I want you fully recovered in 3 weeks for your ceremony. The Dark Lord is waiting your arrival. If you refuse this, then you shall be punished severely. And I trust your grades are improving like I asked? Yes, well, I don't care. I want your full attention on the Dark Arts. I will be testing you on some of the curses in the book entitled, "_History of the Dark Arts" _I want you to read and fulfill all curses in that book. Understood? _

_- Lucius_

"Draco, your bloody bird bit me!" Hermione screamed again.

Draco snapped out of his haze and turned to look at Hermione. "I'm sorry love, what?"

"Your bird bit my bloody finger." Hermione cursed.

Draco waved his wand. The blood disappeared and a small bandage covered the finger.

"Draco, what did the letter say?" Hermione whispered, stroking his hair.

"My inauguration is in three weeks. We need to inform Dumbledore and make a plan, because time flies. And we have the bloody winter ball." Draco sighed heavily.

"Well, first things first, the attack comes before the ball. So we'll tell Dumbledore about the attack, and the ball comes later." Hermione soothed, rubbing her hand up and down his arm softly.

Just then Hedwig flew in and perched herself on Hermione's shoulder.

"Draco, that's Harry's owl." Hermione gasped.

"I'll take care of it."

"No, I want to read what it says. Now sit down." Hermione snapped.

Draco sighed dramatically and plopped himself on the couch.

"Draco, I think you should read this." Hermione suggested.

"Hand it over then"

_Hermione-_

_I know what I've done is wrong, but I really want to help fight this war. And as you probably know, I'm the one who has to kill Voldemort. Prophecy says so. I hope you'll learn to trust me again, I'm beginning to lose trust in myself also. Just please, consider my position in helping you and the gang beat Voldemort._

_-Harry_

"Potter has come to his senses?" Draco chuckled to himself.

"Yes, and I think we should agree and let him be on our side. After all, he _is_ the one who has to kill Voldemort." Hermione explained.

"I know love, but...but Potter hurt you!" Draco whined

"Oh don't be a worry wart Draco. I'll be fine. You'll be with me the whole time, so nothing will happen." Hermione smiled cheerfully.

"Ok then. But if Potter does one thing..." He was rudely interrupted.

"...Then I'll let you pummel him. Is my wittle Draco happy now?" Hermione teased in a baby voice.

Draco chuckled and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Now about that bloody ball..." Draco trailed off, thinking of details for the ball.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lavender was sitting in her room talking and giggling with Parvati and the rest of the girls.

"Hey, you guys wanna know who the hottest couple is right now! Their not really showing it, but I think people should know!" Lavender squealed.

"Who!" The girls asked simultaneously.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Lavender whispered as the rest of the girls stood in shock.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch talking when they heard loud knocking coming from the outside of their portrait.

"Let me in! Let me in!" A shrill voice screamed.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Hermione walked to the portrait and opened it. Ginny came running in, her face flushed and out of breath.

"Lavender...told...Parvati...which..is...basically...everyone." Ginny panted, hands on her knees.

"Lavender told Parvati what?"

"That you and Draco are together." Ginny responded, regaining her breath.

"Oh my god Draco. This means that the Slytherin's are going to find out and tell your father." Hermione gasped.

"And my father finding out is never good." Draco sighed, sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Draco, we have to do something about this!" Hermione cried, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Yes I know love, I'm trying to think of who would tell first." Draco furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Pansy." Hermione gasped.

They both ran out of the common room hand in hand towards the Slytherin dungeons.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pansy finished scratching the note on a piece of parchment and attached it to the school owl just as someone started knocking loudly on her door.

"I'm coming!" Pansy yelled, forgetting about the bird perched on her windowsill.

She opened the door and Draco and Hermione burst through the door. Pansy immediately flew to the bird and shooed it away, with the note attached to it.

"What did that note say Parkinson?" Draco yelled, stepping close to her.

"Nothing your father shouldn't know." Pansy sneered.

"My, my Pansy, finally sunk this low, to tell the father that you've always been afraid of?" Draco smirked, looking down at her.

"Yes, is there a problem Draco?"

"I have a problem. If you really do love me like you say, then you wont hesitate to accept who I go out with. Because if Hermione gets hurt, I'm bringing you down with her. Got it Parkinson?" Draco screamed in her face.

"Yes Draco dear." Pansy said in a sarcastic sweet voice.

"Remember Pansy, her death could be the cause of yours." Draco threatened as he left the room with Hermione.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: I had to end it here! I know its short, but I got straight to the point. Very sharp point, so step over the pins and needles and sit on the fluffy ness! lol. there is gonna be just pretty much fluff, and some other stuff happening. just thought id give you a little overview.

My head is pounding and I'm tired and I have a project due and I really need to eat. Sorry if this chapter sucked, I'm like really sick. I'll try and get better soon so I can write another chapter!

-ducks tomatoes- don't hurt me!

Anyways, I love you all, and I'm loving your reviews. And will your spare yourselves for the poor and give a few pointers for the coming chapters? I need to make a bump in Draco and Hermione's otherwise smooth relationship.

I said too much already. -runs from mob- now, if everybody would kindly review, it'll make me get better faster and you all wont suffer cause I'm not writing.

Thank you all!

Gypsy


	14. Cheers!

Quintessence

A/N: Hey guys! I just saw Harry Potter, and i just have to say one thing; IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! Ok, now that that's over, onto other things. This chapter is gonna break some ppl's hearts, but dont worry, all will be well when i am done with my dramatic episode. -sighs- plz dont hurt me, cuz you will love me when im done with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in this story.

Ch 14 Adam The Auror

"That bitch," Draco cried as they left the room.

"Draco, calm down. What did that note say?" Hermione soothed.

"It had our whole bloody relationship story on it. She sent it to my father!" Draco screamed, his arms waving in the air.

"Sssh, Draco, your going to draw attention to us," Hermione blushed, looking around at the confused faces.

"My father will murder us if he finds out. Now he'll know for sure, and I will be Voldemort's new play toy," Draco whispered harshly.

"And guess who is 'gonna be there by your side, suffering with you?" Hermione added, her eyebrow raised.

"You mean...you really would?" Draco sighed and shook his head, "I don't want you to get hurt. No, I'm not letting you. Unless he somehow manages to catch youror something..." Draco trailed off as an old man in a cloak walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Draco inquired.

"I'm Adam, the Auror. Professor Dumbledore assigned to you and your lovely friend. I will be following you everywhere -Draco drew in a gasp- except your private quarters. -Draco let out a breath- I will however be sleeping outside the portrait. Now, any questions?" Draco nodded and Adam turned his attention towards Draco.

"What if I want to ferociously snog my girlfriend in the hallway. Do you have the decency to back away and mind your own business?" Draco huffed.

"Yes, I guess so young man. But are you allowed to do so?"

"Of course I bloody well am. Now, keep a fairly large space between us," Draco drawled.

"Yes, is that all?" The Auror asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Draco snapped. He snaked his arm around Hermione's waist and her eyes

bulged.

"Draco, do you want to let people know?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, I'm ready. And you?" Draco asked.

"All my friends know, so I'm good," Hermione responded cheerfully.

"Well then, I think this calls for a celebration," Draco came to an abrupt

halt and started to kiss her.

"Hey, if you don't bloody mind I'm still here," The auror piped in, turning away.

"Shit," Draco mumbled.

"Ssh, Draco, he's here for our safety. Now it's off to lunch. Come on then," Hermione egged him on as the auror walked passed them towards the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall a few minutes later hand in hand. Hermione turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. They received many surprised gasps from the entire hall. Draco smirked into the kiss and went to the  
Slytherin table.

The Auror stood dumbfounded at the front of the hall. Hermione saw Draco walk up to him and whisper something in his hear. The Auror chuckled and sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table, watching Draco and Hermione  
closely.

Ron strode up to Hermione and plopped himself next to her. Lavender followed close by and sat on the other side of Hermione. Ginny ran around the table and sat in front of Hermione. (A/N: you do want all of them together, right? lol)

"So, who's that man?" Lavender asked to no one in particular.

"He's an auror. Dumbledore assigned us one because he's afraid of Lucias coming to hurt us." Hermione explained.

"Us?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes us. Draco and I," Hermione responded in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh."

"And he watches you and Draco snog in the hallway?" Lavender asked bluntly.

Ginny burst out laughing and Ron sent a look that would kill.

"You and Draco snog?" Ron muttered.

"Yes, got a problem Ron?"Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Yes."

"Ron, they go out, and they just showed the whole bloody school that they do. They can snog all they want," Ginny defended.

"Yea Ron," Hermione giggled.

"Well, I thought...your...well...you know," Ron blushed a deep red.

"You didn't think Wonald," Lavender pinched his cheek.

"Stop it!" Ron cried.

"Guys, let's stop!" Hermione screamed, and blushed soon after.

"Touchy subject, do tell," Lavender smirked.

"Not now guys,"Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

Hermione looked up at Draco and gave him a smile. He smirked and gave her a wink and went back to talking with his friends.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and motioned for Draco to come with her.

"Whemph sh o?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Probably snogging Draco," Lavender responded.

"Look, the auror is going," Ginny cried as the auror left the hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was standing in an empty corridor waiting for Draco to catch up. She was standing in the shadows, so when Draco walked by, he didn't notice her there.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Draco whispered.

"And whom may I ask is missing?" The Auror inquired.

"My girlfriend. Now back off, I'm going to look for her," Draco snapped.

"No need," Hermione giggled, "I'm right here. Having a little trouble looking for me Draco?"

"No," He mumbled.

"Well, I'll just get out of your way for now," The Aurora added hastily as he walked over to the shadows.

"Now that's a productive Auror. Come here," Draco beckoned. He embraced her in a hug and kissed the top of her head lovingly. (A/N: isn't it just raining fluff now?)

"Draco, I seriously think we should consider confronting your dad and Voldemort, I mean, we're gonna have to sooner or later, might as well do it now," Hermione sighed, leaning her full body weight on Draco.

"Baby, not to ruin the moment, but I have homework and other things to attend to, such as Quidditch. Now if you would be so kind as to stand up on your own I could leave," Draco smirked playfully.

"Sure, go do your thing," Hermione giggled.

"Love, you have to admit, that was corny."

"And so what if it was?" Hermione smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Then your 'gonna have to find a better line," Draco whispered huskily.

"Quidditch, Draco," Hermione reminded.

"Oh right. Bye then," Draco kissed her cheek hurriedly and sprinted off towards the Slytherin common room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was working on an Herbology essay when she heard someone knock on the portrait. She walked over to it and opened the door.

"Harry?" Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"I'm here to change your mind about our relationship." Harry mumbled hastily.

Hermione motioned for the auror to come inside and she walked over to the couch and sat down across from Harry. The auror stood in the back of the room, watching them closely.

"So, erm...What's up?" Hermione tried to make conversation.

"Not much, loads of homework. Now, I came here to patch up our friendship. I miss you 'Mione. I really want to be friends again," Harry explained.

"Harry, we've been through this..."

"...And I think we should be friends. I really want to help with the war, and I'm the one who has to kill Voldemort anyways," Harry cried, running his hand through his hair.

"Harry, I know that, but what you did to me was way out of hand, and I think we should give it some time before we go back to being best friends. Now if you'll be so kind I want you out. I don't need to reminisce about that night. OUT!" Hermione whispered harshly, pointing towards the door.

Harry walked up to Hermione and gave her a long hug. He felt Hermione go rigid, but didn't care. "Thanks for everything 'Mione. See you in class," Harry smiled as he walked out of the portrait.

Hermione then heard a crash in Draco's room.

"Draco," Hermione whispered before she started to cry and contemplate on what she did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco was about to get up and open the portrait when he heard Hermione open it. He then heard Potter's voice. _'He better not try anything smart.'_

He heard Potter ramble on about friendship. Then he heard his Hermione tell Harry off._ 'That's my girl,'_ He smirked, knowing Potter couldn't have her. Then Draco heard silence._ 'There shouldn't be silence when Potter and Hermione are together.'_

He opened the door and saw Potter hugging Hermione. He closed his door and threw a lamp at the wall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked towards the door hesitantly and creaked it open. She peered inside and saw Draco sitting on the edge of the bed silently, his head in his hands.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered, closing the door behind her.

"Get out," He ordered coldy.

"Draco, I swear its not what it probably looked like. Harry came over to be friends and..." She was rudely interrupted.

"I don't care Granger," He emphasized, "Get out,"He raised his voice.

"Draco, baby, you know I love you. Why would you jump to such mediocre conclusions?" Hermione started to sob.

"I told you I can't trust you with Potter. Now leave," He whispered harshly.

"Draco, you would want me to listen if you were in my position. Just please, hear me out," Hermione pleaded, tears pouring freely.

Draco's heart clenched when he saw Hermione cry, but he wouldn't let that get to him.

Draco stood with no emotion. "If your 'gonna be like this, then it's not worth explaining. I really thought you were better than this. I really thought you had changed. You saw how devastated I was when Harry slapped me You saw how much I wanted to hurt him I just wanted my friend back, and he asked me, so I told him I'd think about it. That doesn't mean I don't love you, and that doesn't mean that I'm okay with what happened. I'm just learning to deal with it because I lost one of my friends during the process."

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now out," Draco ordered, a single tear falling from his eye.

"I love you Draco," Hermione whispered as she sulked over to her room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione lay in bed wide awake. She couldn"t sleep knowing what she did to Draco. She kept replaying that scene in her mind.

_"I don't care Granger," He emphasized, "Get out," He raised his voice._

_"Draco, baby, you know I love you. Why would you jump to such mediocre conclusions?" Hermione started to sob._

"_I told you I can't trust you against Potter. Now leave," He whispered harshly._

She let her tears fall as she rolled herself in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco lay in bed, reminiscing on what just happened. _'How could she do this to me?'_ His mind screamed over and over again as he lay restless in his warm bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione got up robotically and took a shower. She got dressed and headed towards the Great Hall.

She plopped herself next to herself next to Ginny and numbly served herself some porridge. She started eating while everybody looked at her quizically.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Harry came by last night and he sorta gave me a hug, and Draco took it the wrong way, and now we're fighting, and I'm completely devastated," Hermione mumbled, letting her tears fall.

She looked up at Draco. He had a monotone expression on his. She gave a weak smile and went back to eating.

"Mione, that definitely is something!" Ginny screamed.

"And so what if it is? He obviously doesn't love me enough to give me a chance and prove that Harry made a move on me. I didn't want it, Gin!" Hermione whined, shutting her eyes in frustration.

"Sssh, 'Mione. Now we have to do something to make Draco want you back. Be extra nice, act as if you guys never had a fight, and every chance that you get, say that Harry is a prick and you hate him. But remember, don't overdue it," Ginny whispered as she got up and left the Great Hall.

"Wow," Hermione gasped, cracking a small smile.

She looked up at Draco and gave him a small smile. He just stared coldly before going back to his friends.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione sat in Potions copying down the notes Snape asked for. She occasionally would take a peek at Draco, who was just minding his own business.

Draco took a glance at Hermione, and caught her staring. She blushed and turned around. He chuckled inside and went back to copying notes.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to him! She 'accidentally' brushed her leg against his. She shivered slightly from his touch. Oh how much she missed him.

"Um, Hermione, can you stop touching me please?" Draco asked, no, commanded, her.

She scoffed and pulled her leg away. _'At least he still calls me Hermione. And there was a little bit of politeness in there,'_ Hermione thought and she sighed out loud.

"What?" Draco snapped, obviously annoyed with her.

"Nothing," She answered dreamily, finishing the notes.

Draco felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He then immediately regretted it. _'Remember what she did to you Draco,'_ He thought. And the answer was, he was right. She went behind his back and befriended Potter, knowing that he hates his guts.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her, but said nothing and finished the work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, finishing up some homework when he heard the portrait hole open. His stomach flipped when he saw Hermione.

"Hey Harry," Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Hey."

Hermione sat down and made herself comfortable. "Harry, I just...you made Draco really mad when he found out you hugged me. Can you refrain yourself and not touch me, like no hugs or anything?" Hermione hesitated a bit, seeing the look on his face.

"So I'm the reason you've been sad lately?" Harry questioned.

"It's not so much you Harry. Draco just overreacted and thought that I liked you or something," Hermione giggled, but immediately stopped when she saw Harry scowl. "You thought that I was taking you back...as a...as a boyfriend?"

"Well, yea...I guess so."

"Harry, I was with Draco! You didn't honestly think I was going to dump him!" Hermione cried, standing up so she stood over Harry.

Harry looked up cautiously. "I just...can we just be friends? I miss you, and I need a friend. I was hoping you would understand."

Hermione sighed and sat down next to him. "We can be friends Harry, I just need to know that you won't do anything stupid if you feel jealous at all towards me and Draco."

Harry sighed. Inwardly, he knew he that he might overreact, but he wanted

her back.

"Ok 'Mione."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco was sitting in the Head's common room, doing some homework he hadn't finished. He then heard someone walk through the portrait hole and saw Hermione walk through.

"Where were you?" He asked instinctively.

"It"s not like you would care, I am after all only Granger," She spat, looking him directly in the eye.

"I was just asking, geez," He rolled his eyes and resumed on working on his

homework.

Hermione stood there, feeling bad that she just snapped at him. "If you must know, I was visiting Ron and Harry. We were just talking. Something friends would do," Hermione emphasized the word friends so Draco would get the  
hint.

'Well, you just gonna stand there or what' Draco retorted. Hermione blushed and stalked out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender were all sitting on the floor in the Head's common room that Friday night. Lavender decided that they should hold a party, a small one, between them. Hermione reluctantly agreed, and there they were, talking and laughing like old friends.

Draco heard all of this from his room. He then heard Hermione's laughter. He cracked a smile instinctively. He missed her so much. But he couldn't have her. She had slipped away into the clutches of Potter. He was slowly taking her back. He knew this, but didn't know how to deal with it. _'I was a bastard and blew up in her face. She probably hates me now.'_

He then heard the group laughing and the clanging of cups. 'How sweet, a toast,' Draco smirked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How bout we make a toast?" Lavender suggested.

"To what?" Hermione piped in, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"To good fun, health, and no bad NEWTS!" Harry cried, raising his glass.

"Cheers!" They all screamed simultaneously.

They clanged their glassed together and drank down their drinks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Plz don't hurt me! I know its short but i needed a chapter like this to build up to the bigger and better parts-hides in corner-

**_ShouldBeInHollywood_**: If it wasn't for you, then this chapter wouldnt be here! no fair, you saw harry potter before me! but i can't hurt you cuz ur my wonderful grammar checker. Of course the pitchforks were being sharpened as we spoke of my lovely chapter, you kno, just in case. Thnz so much, you've been a big help so far, and i hope you stick with me!

don't worry about the -ahem- breakup, all will be fine. plz bear with me, cuz i needed this, or else the story would be boring. its DM/HG all the way, so nobody leave me! i promise you that i will have a sequel to this never ending story. now, press the little button on the left and leave me a nice review.

if i dont get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, i am threatening to not update for a week! lol, im serious tho, at least 10 reviews, cuz i only got 3 for the last chapter. and you silent readers, leave a review once in a while just so i know how im doing! now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	15. You Stole My Girl

Quintessence

A/N: Hey guys! I kno I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter was tough! Lot's of planning, because if one thing goes wrong, it ruins the story, so don't hurt me! ask my beta, **_ShouldBeInHollywood_**, this practically toook years! hope you guys like it 'cause it took sweat and tears (saying, nothing literal).

_**ShouldBeInHollywood:**_ Rupert's eyes! Ok, the spaz moment is over. your the best, this chapter wouldn't be here without you!

CH 15 You Stole My Girl

Hermione awoke early that morning very tired. She had stayed up all night talking and having fun with her friends.

She muttered something that sounded like 'No more parties' and 'I miss draco'. She walked into the shower and stripped off her clothes. She let the warm water soothe her as she slowly started to wake up.

When she walked out of the shower, she felt awake and refreshed. Hermione then walked into her room. She had her eyes closed and she was humming a random tune. As she turned around to grab her shirt, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

She whipped her head around and screamed, "HARRY! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TELL DUMBLEDORE!"

Harry blinked a few times before walking out smirking.

"Teenage boys, always so horny. Never have one clean thought in their peanut sized brains," Hermione muttered, slipping her jeans and robe on.

"Talking to yourself Granger?" Draco chuckled, walking into Hermione's room.

"What do you want?" she huffed, walking around her room and stuffing parchment and quills into her bag. She heaved her bag over her shoulder and picked up a book in her hand.

"Just wondering if you had seen a black, leather-bound book lying around. It's about this big," Draco showed Hermione with his fingers.

"Nope. Why?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"None of your business. If you were my girlfriend, then I might tell you," he responded hotly.

"That was cruel Draco. I already told you Harry made a move on _me._"

"And I already told you I don't trust you with Potter," he mimicked.

"When will you learn to trust me. You didn't hear me tell Harry to leave, but you heard me hug him? Likely story Draco," Hermione smirked, hands on her hips.

"I don't care. When you decide to end your little affair with Wonder Boy, then I'll welcome you with open arms," he replied, opening his arms wide as he walked down the hallway.

"Mhhhhmm," Hermione responded sarcastically, brushing past him to catch up with Harry.

"Hey Harry," Hermione greeted, flashing him a toothy grin.

"Hey 'Mione. How have ya been?" Harry asked, smiling back.

"Kind of depressed."

"Why?"

"'Cause Draco is still mad at me," she mumbled.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Draco's still mad at me, ok!" Hermione bellowed, running towards the Great Hall.

"Whoa."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Head's common room that afternoon after classes, having a little bit of girl talk.

"So, you really love Draco, don't you 'Mione?" Ginny asked, sipping her butterbeer.

"Yes, but he doesn't understand that Harry made a move on me!" Hermione's voice quavered a little.

"You have to show him. Spending time with Harry isn't going to help. Isolate yourself a little bit, if you really do love him then you'll let your friends go until you get him back," Ginny explained in a psychiatric tone.

"All hail The Queen of the Relationships," Hermione responded sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. Now I'm being bloody serious for once, which rarely ever happens. Take a shot 'Mione, 'cause if you don't, you'll be giving up a lot. Draco is a hot piece of ass!" Ginny smirked.

"Ginny! He's mine, now be quiet, I think I hear him in his room."

"OOOOHHHHH! Let's spy on him!" Ginny squealed, running up the stairs and pressing her ear against the door.

"That's not 'gonna do anything," Hermione shook her head. She conjured up a pair of Extendable Ears. She slyly snuck the other end inside the room, and she and Ginny listened.

They heard soft music playing in the background.

**_She's cold and she's cruel   
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool   
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_**

**_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else   
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for_**

**_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her  
_**  
They heard Draco sigh. Hermione let her tears fall down on her face.

**_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone But I can't give up just yet   
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head   
Still ringing in my head_**

**_She's cold and she's cruel   
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_**

Hermione took the Ears out of hers and walked slowly over to the couch, her eyes tearing up again. She sat down and put her head in her hands and started sobbing softly.

"'Mione, it's ok. You just have to talk to him. I don't think he knows that you didn't want Harry to hug you. You have to let him now," Ginny cooed, rubbing her back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I think she's starting to like me, Ron," Harry boasted, sitting at the Great Hall.

"She completely loathes you ,Harry, in case you haven't noticed," Ron sighed, shoveling food on to his plate.

"And that body, man, I couldn't tear my eyes away."

"Shut up, and stop talking about Hermione like that!" Ron screamed. He grabbed a roll and stormed out of the Great Hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco wiped his eyes and turned off the radio. He opened the door and peered out of the room. He saw Hermione, _his_ Hermione, crying on the couch with Ginny. He listened in on their conversation.

"Ginny, I miss him so much. I didn't want Harry back. He just came!" Hermione whined, sobbing harder.

"I know 'Mione, I know," Ginny cooed, rubbing her back.

Draco stood shocked. _'And I thought she wanted him back. She...she didn't!'_ Draco thought as he listened to more of their conversation.

"Ginny, you have no idea...no idea...how much I love him. I'd give anything for him," Hermione started crying harder, if possible.

"He'll come around 'Mione. If he loved you as much as he said he did, then I think he'll forgive you. Don't worry about it," Ginny soothed.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He walked into his room and didn't even bother closing the door.

'_I'd do anything for him, Ginny,'_ That line replayed in Draco's head for the rest of the night, as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"But Hermione, wouldn't the pixie wings go in first, like the _instructions_ say?" Harry argued, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, but I've read in actual books that if you put it in _after_ the newts eye, the effects are stronger. And truth potions should always be stronger," Hermione explained, jotting down some notes.

"And we're defeated once again, mate," Ron sighed. They resumed their quiet silence as they worked on their Potions homework.

"Hey, Hermione, we're really happy that you came back. And not just Ron and me, the rest of the Gryffindors too," Harry broke the silence.

"I was never gone Harry. I just decided to make new friends, which no offense, you guys should too," Hermione smirked. She then burst out laughing at the looks on their faces.

"I was kidding you guys!" Hermione dried the tears that formed in her eyes from laughing.

"Don't do that to us 'Mione!" Ron screamed, wiping his forehead dramatically.

"And I thought Gryffindors were courageous," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped, cracking a smile.

"I'm so glad to be back, you guys. I'm sorry I ever left you. I just...never mind."

"Tell us 'Mione."

"I can't. You weren't there when it happened, and I can't possibly explain now, it's been to long. I'm so sorry guys. If you'll excuse me," she excused herself and left Harry and Ron in the common room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She stormed into the common room and sat down on the couch. She whipped out her parchment and quill. She started to write a note to Ron when she was interrupted by the portrait swinging open.

"Granger."

"Draco."

He walked towards his staircase, but turned on his heel and quietly stood behind Hermione to see what she was writing.

"Oohhh! What do we have here!" Draco snatched the parchment out of her hand. "A love note to Weasley? I thought you were with Potter?"

"We were never together. I'm telling him to meet me in the library because...he needs help with Potions," she added quickly.

"Really? Likely story. Probably off to snog him senseless," he muttered as he walked towards his room.

"Oh and Draco, I really do miss you," Hermione whispered loudly just enough so Draco could here as he walked into his room.

Draco froze in his tracks. _'She misses me?'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Ron were conversing in hushed voices in a far corner of the library.

"Ron, I'm going to explain to you exactly what happened so you know what's going on between Draco and I," Hermione started.

"Well then, go on."

"Well, it all started when Draco was getting testy every time Harry was around. You know, he'd hold me tighter, act superior, all that jazz-"

Ron interrupted her, "All that jazz?" he asked.

"That's beside the point. Now as I was saying, Draco was getting testy. He still wasn't over what Harry did. Then when Harry came over that night to apologize, Draco overheard. He said he was proud about me telling him off. But then he saw Harry hug me before he left. I honestly don't know why he hugged me, but he did. And Draco got really mad and thought I was seeing Harry on the side. He completely blew up in my face and started ignoring me, and we went back to last name basis. Well, he did anyways. I just feel so rejected. Everybody wants me dead, and my own boyfriend, the one that loved me, is now ignoring me because Harry, the stupid git, comes and gives me a hug. I just...I'm just so frustrated Ron!" Hermione screamed the last part and flung her arms around Ron. She sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back to soothe her.

"'Mione, I guess I should tell you this. The night Harry hugged you, he sort of bragged, and told me you liked him. Then he said that you have a nice body. I yelled at him. It just isn't right. This isn't the old Harry. And I think this is 'gonna sound like I'm a poof, but I miss the old Harry."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione sobbed. Ron had finally matured, and he was showing it right there.

"Not to ruin the moment, but if people catch us like this, they'll get ideas," Ron whispered. Hermione giggled and resumed her spot in the chair next to him.

"So, we have N.E.W.T.S this year Ron. Can you handle it?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"Handle it? Have you ever known me to _handle_ any form of tests whatsoever?" Ron cried, eyeballs nearly popping out of his skull.

"Don't worry, many cramming sessions will be planned. God knows I need them," Hermione sighed, going back to reading.

"You don't need to study 'Mione. Trust me, if anything, you can do the test with your eyes closed," Ron chuckled, going back to his book as well.

"So, Ron, your okay with me and Draco, right?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"If he makes you happy, 'Mione," Ron sighed.

"And you honestly don't feel like pummeling him right about now?"

"See that's the thing, I would, but then that would make you unhappy, so I wouldn't actually," Ron explained, putting on a fake smile.

"Honestly Ron, I don't see how Harry isn't ok with this. I would have thought that you would lose your temper, not Harry. But I guess I was wrong," Hermione sighed heavily.

"Don't worry 'bout it 'Mione, he'll come around," Ron reassured her.

"Thanks Ron for being there for me, it means a lot," Hermione whispered. "But I'm 'gonna head back to the common room, is that okay with you?"

"Sure 'Mione. So I'll see you later?"

"Of course Ron!" Hermione cried cheerfully as she walked out of the library.

"Ssshhh!" All the students _and_ Madame Pince screamed after her retreating figure.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione walked towards the Head's common Room. She had an abnormally good time with Ron. She missed that, the whole hanging out with friends thing. She hadn't had that in a _long_ while. She rounded the corner and saw Draco leaning against the wall.

She walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking," He responded glumly.

"Oh."

"Well, do you know the password, because I forgot it?" he gave a small smile.

"Yes," She walked over to the portrait. The snake spoke, "And him?"

"He doesn't know the password. But he's the Head Boy, I assure you," Hermione giggled softly.

"Badge!" The lion roared.

Draco walked over and showed his badge. He then mumbled, "I actually remembered this time, stupid badge."

Hermione laughed softly and turned her attention towards the painting, "Felix Felicis."

"Assssss you wish," The snake hissed.

"Bloody snake, always getting superior on us," Draco muttered as he walked through the portrait hole.

Hermione giggled yet again and walked in after him. She sat down at 'her' couch and pulled out a book. She sat there reading quietly.

"Didn't you just come back from the library?" Draco asked bewildered that someone could read that much.

"I wasn't reading. I was helping Ron with his homework," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Draco formed the 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies," Hermione said absent mindedly whilst reading her book.

Draco closed his mouth and actually blushed slightly. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his homework, a quill, and a few books.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A while later, he heard some muffled crying coming from the other end of the common room. He looked up and saw Hermione softly crying.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" _'Oops! I let her nickname slip!'_

"I don't need to tell you, seeing as how we're not together. Do you remember!" Hermione screamed. She stomped up the stairs and slammed her door.

Draco stood up quickly and started pacing the room in frustration, _'I didn't do anything! She started that argument! I was being civil for Merlin's sake!"_

He picked up the lamp on his desk and lunged it at the wall. It crashed and shattered into pieces on the floor.

"DAMMIT POTTER, YOU STOLE MY GIRL!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: This is a foreshadow chappie. hint hint "i cant trust you with Potter" and another clue, someone is gonna do somethng drastic, but not intentionally! ok, thts it for today. thanks for all the reviews, but chapter 16 will not be written until i get 10 reviews (i know its not evil sounding cuz i broke my promise this time, but plz!)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	16. Rumors of Rape

Quintessence

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, movies, songs, or phrases mentioned in the story. -cries- but i own the plot..which is going downhill. Don't hate me!_**

Ch 16 Rumors of Rape

Hermione heard a lamp crash. She rushed to her door as she heard, "Dammit Potter, you stole my girl!"

She gasped. She had never heard Draco confess how he really felt about anything concerning what happened with Harry.

She opened the door cautiously and peered out. "Draco?"

"Did you just hear that?" Draco asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"It was kind of hard not to" Hermione replied softly.

"I need time to think, I'm going to take a quick walk. Now if you'll excuse me." He snapped. Draco grabbed his cloak and walked out through the portrait.

Hermione decided to goto the library to find a good book to read and cuddle up with.

Hermione was sitting on one of the many couches of the library. She gave a loud yawn and slowly closed the book. She sat there, thinking about what Draco had so loudly confessed at the common room.

"He misses me, doesn't he?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Dear child, if I may be so bold, your talking to yourself, and it doesn't look good from another's point of view." Madame Pince chimed in.

"Sorry Madame. But I think I'll head out anyways. I've cleared my head out, and I've obviously read enough." Hermione giggled, pointing to the pile of books on the table.

"Yes, well, it's nearly closing time anyways. Now if you will" Madame Pince pointed towards the door.

Hermione bid goodbye and left.

* * *

She walked back to the common room slowly, just taking in the quietness of the castle. It was a little chilly considering the temperature outside. She wrapped her arms around her tighter to keep warm.

As she was rounding the corner, she heard a hushed voice talking.

"When is she going to show up?" The voice asked itself.

'_Draco?'_ Hermione thought. She peeked her head around and saw Harry there. She brought her head back around and stood there, bug eyed. She regained her composure. She turned the corner and broke the silence. "Hey Harry" She greeted cheerfully.

"'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's me silly!" She giggled.

"Your in a playful mood." He whispered hoarsely. Harry walked towards Hermione slowly and pinned her against the wall roughly.

Hermione hit her head and whimpered. "Ssshhh, not to loud, someone might here you." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione cringed and tried to back away, but he had a tight hold on her.

"Harry, let me go!" She protested, turning her head to the side. He smirked and brought his lips down to her neck. He nipped at her harshly, leaving bite marks.

He then proceeded to kiss her lips. Hermione turned her head away. "Let.Go.Of.Me" She whispered harshly, closing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"Not now 'Mione, not ever" He replied, closing the space between them and kissing her harshly.

* * *

Draco was sitting on a flat rock near the lake. He was watching the stars twinkle and some random shooting stars whiz by. He watched the small ripples in the lake move across the water. He decided to head back to the castle, so he stood up.

He closed his cloak tighter around him and started walking towards the castle. The skies were clear, and you could see the full moon. A gust of wind whipped against Draco's face. He turned his head away, tears forming in his eyes from the wind. He finally reached the castle and opened the giant oak doors. He walked in and stripped of his cloak. He ascended on the staircases and made his way up towards his common room.

When he reached the corridor, he heard a muffled shriek. He started at a faster pace. When he reached the corner he heard someone cry loudly.

"Harry James Potter get your slimy hands off of me!" Someone cried. He turned the corner and saw Harry pressed against Hermione. Hermione had a tear strained face and fresh tears were forming when she saw Draco. Harry had his hands up Hermione's shirt. That's what got Draco. He lunged towards Harry and ripped her off of Hermione. He then proceeded to place Hermione gently on the ground. He then walked strut towards Harry and lifted him up by the collar. He reared his left arm back and punched him square in the jaw. Harry winced and stepped back.

Draco was fuming. He couldn't handle what just happened. He then felt a piercing pain in his knuckles. He looked down and saw that they were black and blue. He looked up and saw Potter running towards the Gryffindor common room.

He turned his attention towards again. She was on the ground crying, huddled in a little ball. He slowly walked towards her and kneeled down.

"'Mione?" He asked hesitantly.

"'Mione, are you ok?" He tried again.

"I was almost bloody raped, how do you think I feel!" She screamed, crying harder.

Draco embraced her in a tight hug. Hermione whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with concern.

"My back, he threw me against the wall, and my head should have a lump." Hermione explained softly. "He hurt me so bad."

"I know, I know. It's off to Madame Pomfrey." He pulled out his wand and levitated the clothes. He then picked up Hermione and kept the clothes behind him with his wand. He then walked towards the infirmary, practically running.

When they finally got there, Draco kicked the door open roughly and screamed, "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!"

He heard a door open and hurried footsteps coming towards them.

Madame Pomfrey came into view and gasped when she saw Hermione. "Dear boy, what happened?"

"Someone attempted to rape her, I don't want to reveal the name. I found her just in time, because nothing had happened. She has a very bruised back and bumped head." Draco explained in one breath.

"Set her on the bed, back up." Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Draco walked over to the bed she pointed to and laid her down gently on her stomach. He heard her whimper, but laid her down comepletly.

"Now, I need you to inform Professor Dumbledore and bring him here. Miss Granger will be in good hands, don't worry Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey told Draco.

"Y-Y-Yes Madame Pomfrey" Draco complied, stuttering.

He sprinted off towards Dumbledore's quarters.

When he reached the gargoyle, he noticed that he didn't know the password. He started giving random candy names when the gargoyle sprang open. He walked up and opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting there, the same twinkle in his eyes, smiling at him. He gestured towards the seat and Draco sat down.

"Professor, Hermione, Hermione...was r-r-raped." He finally managed to get out.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked, bewildered.

"Hermione Granger was raped." Draco stated, more confident this time.

"And is she alright?" Dumbledore asked, "Wait, a more suitable question, who was it?"

"Harry Potter"

Dumbledore gasped, but regained his composure. "Madame Pomfrey wants to see you." Draco added, getting up along with him.

* * *

Dumbledore and Draco soon arrived at the hospital wing. Draco rushed to Hermione's side, giving her a loving kiss on the forehead. Dumbledore was whispering with Madame Pomfrey in her office.

"Albus, do you know who it is?" Pomfrey asked.

"Do you really want to?" Dumbledore procrastinated.

"Yes" Pomfrey whined

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potterཀ" She screamed.

"Yes, but I don't have one clue as to why he would do this. Of course he will be punished, but questions _will_ be asked." Dumbledore replied solemnly.

"I'll go check on Miss Granger, you might want to have a talk with Mr. Malfoy, to find out some details." Pomfrey added as she walked out of the room.

Dumbledore walked into the nursing room and stood behind Draco as they both watched Madame Pomfrey fuss over Hermione's injuries.

"Ahem, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore hesitated.

"Yes Professor?" Draco turned around and faced the wise old man.

"Can I have a word?"

Draco nodded in response and walked over to the other side of the room with Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, how was Harry acting when he was with Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, I'm not sure Professor, what do you mean?"

"Well, was he jittery, nervous, cruel, you know, describe him." Dumbledore explained.

"Professor, I wasn't really paying attention to him, I was more worried about Hermione, Potter was the least of my concerns," Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Ah yes, that is all Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for your time." Dumbledore excused himself politely and left the infirmary.

Draco walked over and sat by Hermione. She gave a small smile and held her eyes downcast.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Draco whispered.

"Ok, just my back is sore." She groaned.

Draco reached over and stroked her back gently. He smiled, but turned away when he saw the uneasy look on Hermione's face.

"Draco...what happened with Harry, I swear, I didn't mean it. He just...did it. I didn't mean to hurt you. I told him I couldn't handle being friends, but he didn't accept it, and now he..he..he hurt me!" Hermione sobbed, shoving her face in the pillow.

"I'm not ready to talk about this" Draco snapped.

Hermione nodded. She made her head comfortable on the pillow and started to fall asleep.

"Good night Draco. Just remember, I never meant to hurt you." Hermione whispered just as she fell asleep.

Draco sat there, looking at her sleeping figure, thinking about all the things going on between them. Potter was being a bastard, and was trying to steal Hermione. Draco kneeled down next to the bed and laid his head down next to Hermione. He slowly dozed off too.

He woke up after what felt like an hour to someone tapping him and giggling. He peeked one eye open and saw Hermione trying very hard not to laugh, with her pointer finger in the air. Draco groaned and sat in his chair again. Hermione sat up and moaned. Her back was still sore. She tapped Draco and he turned around.

"Can we talk?" She whispered.

Draco hesitated for a second, but then saw the innocent look in her eyes and nodded.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making an alliance with Harry. If I didn't, then none of this would have happened." She explained softly.

Draco looked up, but didn't respond. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"And I just wanted to say that I do love you, and always will. I don't mind if you don't anymore. It was stupid of me to even look at Harry. I'm so sorry." She started to cry softly.

His heart wrenched when he saw Hermione cry. "Don't cry. Just please don't." Draco pleaded.

Hermione straightened herself out and ceased the crying. "I'm sorry, it's just too much emotional stress right now. It's not your fault." Hermione whispered.

Draco sighed. He hesitated, but decided to tell her how he felt at the moment. "I'm so confused. I just want to get this straight, do you like Potter?" Hermione shook her head 'no'. "Well, I didn't know what to do when my girlfriend was hugging someone else. The girlfriend I love, the one I'd do anything for, hugging Wonder Boy. Potter get's everything he wants, and I just felt like everything that I worked for, something that actually _wasn't_ handed to me, was gone. There I said it."

"You had every single right to be mad at me, but you didn't need to yell at me and make me feel worse! I didn't want Harry to hug me, he just did. I hate him so much, he's cause so much problems, between me and you, and now between me and him. I just...I just can't believe he would even think of doing something like this!" Hermione cried.

Draco turned his head and looked out the window. He couldn't deal with all of this, everything. Potter, Hermione, and him becoming a Death Eater. He hadn't told Hermione yet because of the fight. He intended on telling her, but when everything was cleared up. He sighed and looked back at Hermione. Her head was hung low and she was crying silent tears.

"Later Hermione, this is the least of my problems at the moment" Draco explained, looking into her eyes

Hermione nodded and got up. She held her back as she walked over to Madame Pomfrey. A few minutes later she came back. "I can leave now, I'll see you at the common room." Hermione bid goodbye. She walked, with much struggle, towards the door.

Draco walked over and picked Hermione up bridal style. She gave a shriek of surprise but calmed down once they started walking.

"I know we're not exactly, speaking or anything, but why are you so tense?" Hermione asked.

"Do I really need to tell you now?" Draco snapped.

"No, I just wanted to know." Hermione whispered.

Draco sighed. He whispered the password and walked in. He laid Hermione down on the couch and walked into his room.

"So much for talking." Hermione muttered.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Hermione got up and answered the door. Before noticing who it was, she gave a loud yawn and stretched. She peeked one eye open. It was Dumbledore. She blushed and straightened herself out.

"Miss Granger, if you could get Mr. Malfoy, I would like to have a word with you two." Dumbledore announced.

Hermione walked up Draco's staircase and knocked on his door softly. Draco opened the door, dress in just plaid pajama pants and no shirt. "What?"

"Dumbledore is here."

He nodded and went back into his room. He came out a few seconds later with a white wife beater on.

Draco sat on one side of the couch and Hermione on the other.

"I would like to discuss the prior events. I was just recently informed of some news. Someone was accused of placing a student, here at Hogwarts, under the Imperius Curse."

"Who was it Professor?" Draco asked.

"Harry Potter"

* * *

A/N: I told you I wouldn't update until I got at least 10 reviews. I'm bumping it up to 15 if you guys don't pick up the pace. The reviews help me! They motivate me to write because I know people are actually _reading_ my story. Plus I've been sick lately and alot of things have been going on.

Sorry about the crappy chapter, I just had to get this out of the way, and the cliffy isn't that big, but it's a little drop, right? LOOK OUT BELOW! Ok, so don't hate me cause this chapter sucked. Now go review so I can write a better one!

**_ShouldBeInHollyWood_**(and other accounts included,lol)-You were there for me when I needed you and I'm grateful! If it wasn't for you there wouldn't be anything left in me to be able to update. Thanks so much. The ice cream helped!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	17. Makeups and Breakups

Quintessence

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. -sighs-_**

**A/N: I just remembered something! Member the auror that they were assigned with. Well...yea..sorry bout that, i kinda forgot. ill put him in the upcoming chappies...he went on a vacaction..yea thts it, we'll go with tht one. don't flame me! i was caught up in the other..more slightly HUGER events tht i forgot about poor adam. So everybody put down the pitchforks, because you should be praising me and giving smiles and applause because I updated in 2 days! woo hoo! im sooo proud. please don't flame me for such a quick makeup. (title gives it away...)**

Ch 17

Makeups and Breakups

"Harry Potter?" Hermione retorted.

"Yes, Miss Granger. We traced back the spell to the exact date and time on Lucius's wand, and it happened just a while before...well before he attacked," Dumbledore explained.

"Is he going to be sent to Azkaban?" Draco asked brightly.

"That is very rude Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore scolded, "But he possibly will be, after a trial with the Wizengamot."

"Sorry, Professor," Draco mumbled. He looked over at Hermione, whose eyes were still wide and her mouth hanging open. Draco coughed loudly and pointed to his chin. She blushed and closed her mouth.

Hermione looked back up at Dumbledore and saw him smiling mischievously.

"If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to," Dumbledore announced as he got up.

"Please be careful," McGonnogal pleaded and walked away.

"Granger, this is very rare, but you know the drill. One wrong move and your Death Eater meat," Snape hissed. He smirked at Draco and walked out.

There was a thick, awkward silence between them. Draco shifted on the couch nervously and Hermione just writhed her hands, sighing every so often.

"So if it wasn't for your dad, then none of this would have happened?" she broke the silence.

"Your making it sound like it's my fault, Hermione!" Draco raised his voice.

"No," Hermione responded calmly, "I'm just reminding you that if we don't take care of this then he'll come back and hurt not only me, but you too!" Hermione screamed.

"We have to fix us first Hermione!"

Hermione looked at the floor, her bare feet suddenly becoming very interesting. "Draco, I said I was sorry. You know that wasn't my fault. Why are you still mad at me?"

"Because I can't take this anymore. Potter get's everything he wants, I lose my damn girlfriend, and my dad asks someone to rape you. My life is just abso-frikkin-lutely fantastic."

"Draco, remember what I said? I would be with you through this! I didn't want Harry there, he brought this upon us. I didn't want this, Draco you know I love you, why are you taking this the wrong way?" Hermione pleaded.

"I can't stand you having guy friends. I get jealous! Imagine if I had a bunch of girls for friends? You wouldn't feel very confident, now would you?" he stated rhetorically.

"Considering your reputation..." she mumbled.

"My reputation? Hermione we've been over this a thousand times! I want to give all that up and put it in the past. I want to change my life around before it's too late, and you, Hermione, aren't helping me. Please don't make a mistake and let Potter cloud your vision! Me and everybody else need you to help defeat bloody Voldemort!" Draco screamed, his arms waving in the air.

"And yet you won't believe me when I tell you it wasn't my fault! Draco, I thought you trusted me? What happened to that, hmm? I need you now and all we're doing is fighting because of a mistake my former best friend made! Please Draco, please believe me! Will it take something worse than this to make you come back?" Hermione started to sob as she walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Hermione..." Draco sighed as she slammed the door.

Draco walked up the stairs and knocked on the door softly, "Hermione?"

"Go away!" Hermione demanded angrily.

"Can I just please answer your..umm..last question?" Draco pleaded.

"Draco..." Hermione started.

"Just please Hermione..." Draco stated firmly.

He heard shuffling and then footsteps. Hermione opened the door and motioned for him to come in. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, walking towards the bed.

Draco stood in the doorway awkwardly. He coughed nervously. "If something worse happened, I wouldn't come back because I would die without you Hermione. (A/N: Cliche, I know, bear with me!) I just can't get over the fact that you probably would have chosen Golden Boy over me. And with my father and everything going on...I just..I ugh..I just freaked," he explained softly.

"That's not exactly the way to vent your feelings, yelling at me then ignoring me. I'm so sorry that all this has happened to us while we have to deal with your father. But I don't want any of this. I just wish we could leave and banish Voldemort with one simple spell," she sighed.

"Avada Kedavra works really well," he chuckled softly.

Hermione giggled, "If only it were that easy, we'd all be happy and living a normal life, Draco. We can get there though, if you stay by my side while we go through this."

"And who said I left?" he raised an eyebrow and opened up his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes smiling with delight. He motioned for her and she slowly walked towards him. He sighed and hugged her tighter than he has ever hugged before. She leaned her full body weight on him. He stumbled a little bit but regained his balance.

"Please don't go snog Wonder Boy again," he said into her hair.

She took a step back and looked up at him, her arms still wrapped around his waist. "Snog?" she questioned.

"Joke, Hermione. Just a joke," he gave a dry chuckle and embraced her again.

"What do you say to a movie and some sleep?" she suggested, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Sounds good," He smirked. He held his hand out, and she took it cautiously. He gave her a wide smile and one last reassuring squeeze as they walked out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Draco had fallen asleep on the couch after a long night of talking and watching movies. Draco's eyes fluttered open and he looked at where he had fallen asleep. He looked down and saw Hermione in his arms. 'We finally made up.' He smiled at the thought. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and a mass of raven and red hair came flying through the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here this early in the morning?" Draco whispered loudly.

Ron gasped when he got up from the floor. He reached his hand out and helped Harry up. "What are you and Hermione doing sleeping together?" Ron asked, shocked.

Harry's head flew up and knocked into Ron's face. "Owww!" "Sorry. Sleeping together?" Harry inquired.

"Yes Potter, you know, when two people fall asleep on the couch after watching a movie. Yes Potter, I think that's the definition of 'sleeping together,'" Draco smirked.

Harry blushed and looked down at the floor. Surprisingly, Hermione hadn't woken up. Ron looked over at Hermione, who was smiling in her sleep. Draco just raised his eyebrows and smirked at Ron. Ron stuck his tongue out at Draco, and scowled, "Very mature Weasley," Draco muttered. Draco shifted his weight, causing Hermione to wake up.

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and saw a blurred vision red hair and a blob of raven hair. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up fully on the couch, "Ron? Harry? What are you guys doing here?"

"Apparently interrupting people while they sleep is their specialty," Draco answereed sarcastically.

"How did you get in? Draco was sleeping a minute or two ago!" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Love, it's been more than fifteen minutes since I've been awake. You've been sleeping like a rock," Draco smirked.

"He's right, 'Mione. But why were you and Draco sleeping together?"

"Umm...well you see we talked about everything that happened, and we...well we sorted it out. We're b-back together," she stuttered. She pulled away and sat a good amount of space from him.

Draco gave her a cold glare. She ignored it and plastered a fake smile on her lips. Harry just scowled and Ron gave a sheepish grin.

"So your just 'gonna take him back, after everything I've tried?" Harry blurted out.

"Exactly what was that supposed to mean?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing, Malfoy is an ass and he doesn't deserve you. If you really did care about me and Ron's feelings, then you would leave him and come back to us."

"Malfoy is also a bump on a log with no emotion," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Hush, Draco. Your feelings? Ron doesn't care, as you obviously haven't noticed, and the whole point of this discussion is to talk about my feelings. Harry, you've caused me so much pain these past few days, that it's been almost unbearable. And now you just expect me to forget everything and become best friends again? I think not Harry Potter. You had no right to come up and show your affection for me. Draco and I are together, and nothing is going to change that. Now if your going to keep going on about your feelings, well take you and your feelings to the bloody therapist because I.DON'T.CARE!" she screamed.

Harry looked at her, his mouth hanging wide open. Draco smirked, obviously proud of her. He leaned his hand over and closed her mouth. She blushed noticeably.

"Whoa," Ron blurted out.

"Yea whoa, I'll give you whoa," she muttered, "Now out Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled, now standing up, her finger pointing towards the door.

"She used your middle name mate. Run," Ron whispered loudly.

"Gladly," Harry muttered as he walked through the portrait door.

Hermione broke down and started to cry. Draco snaked his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She cried softly into his shoulder, not wanting Ron to hear.

"Do you mind Weasley?" Draco asked, pointing to Hermione.

"Oh, sorry. Bye Hermione. Malfoy," He said walking through the door.

"Hermione, baby, what's wrong?" Draco asked softly.

"I j-j-just told my b-b-b-best friend that I hate him and d-d-don't want him in my life. I'm so horrible!" she cried, face in her hands.

"You are everything but horrible Hermione! Potter deserved that and more! He doesn't get that we're together and in love. Not everyone likes us being together, but has that stopped us? Look at my father, he's more powerful than Harry, and your not crying over him," Draco explained.

"But Harry has been my best friend for seven years now Draco! I could give a rat's ass about your father. I just wish he hadn't let his anger take over him. Now he's going to hurt other girls when they don't want to be with him!" Hermione screamed.

"But at least it won't be you," Draco whispered, eyes downcast. "Can we just let this go? Potter will straighten up."

"I'm sorry, here I am talking about my feelings like a bloody girl and I'm not giving you the time of day," Hermione apologized.

"You have every right to be mad at him. But I'm even more mad at him for all the things he did. I was just thinking of what he could have done if I hadn't walked by the other night."

"Oh Draco! You were so brave!" Hermione praised him, throwing her arms around his neck. They fell onto the couch like that, Hermione on top with her arms around Draco, and Draco lying on the couch with his arms around Hermione.

"Do you think we'll ever be rid of Voldemort?" Hermione whispered into Draco's chest.(A/N: with only a wife beater on...-sighs-)

"I hope so," he sighed.

"Draco, will Pansy be a bittersweet bitch again if we're back together?" Hermione stated bluntly.

"Of course. Expect anything less?" he chuckled.

Hermione giggled, "I don't know. Maybe she'll change one of these days, just like you."

"Pssh...when Pansy changes I'll throw myself off a cliff," he scoffed.

"Don't say that, because if she does I will die if you throw yourself off a cliff," she scolded seriously.

"On second thought..I'll throw her off a cliff," he chuckled. He stopped when he looked down at Hermione's even more serious face. "Just kidding, love," he added quickly.

"You better be kidding," she warned.

"Hey, do you mind if I go pay Blaise a visit?" Draco asked. (A/N: I know I never wrote any Blaise/Draco scenes, but just pretend that he knows everything thats been going on, ok?)

"That's fine. Go catch up with your best friend," she reassured him as she slid off his chest and sat on the couch.

He sat up too, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine, Draco. Just go," she pointed towards the door.

"Hermione..." he started.

She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Just go, Draco."

He smirked. She got up and started for her room, but felt someone give her a pat on the butt. She turned around and blushed. Draco just chuckled lightly to himself as he walked out of the room nonchalantly.

Hermione laughed to herself and shook her head disapprovingly.

She walked into her room and sat down on the bed. After a while she pulled out a book and started to read. She sighed heavily and put the book down. She sat up in her bed and laid her head in her hands, "I'm so bloody bored!"

She got up, grabbed a sweatshirt, and pulled it over her head. She then proceeded out the door, heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

She reached the portrait, showed her Head Girl badge, and walked inside. She found Lavender curled by the fire with a blanket and staring blankly ahead.

"Lavender?" Hermione called out slightly.

She jumped slightly and turned around. She gave a smile and sighed, "You gave me a scare there Hermione."

"Sorry," she whispered.

Suddenly Lavender burst out crying. Hermione looked at her curiously, but crawled over and hugged her friend.

"Ron broke up with me Hermione!" she cried hysterically.

"He did? That idiot. There, there Lavender," Hermione cooed.

"I don't know what I did, I was the best girlfriend I could be, and then everything just comes crashing down. He just said things weren't right, and left me!" Lavender explained loudly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll yell at Ron and tell him what an idiot he was for breaking up with such a great girl like you," Hermione soothed.

"Pssh..I'm not that great, 'Mione. Don't lie, please. Ron probably thought I was too ugly or just not a good roll in the sack," Lavender sighed, ceasing her tears.

"You guys..well you guys had sex?" Hermione stated bluntly.

"Well yea, who hasn't?" Lavender giggled.

"Oh. I'm sure you're..erm..pretty good in bed Lavender," Hermione muttered nervously.

"Hermione! You naughty girl!" Lavender shrieked.

"Oh! Ewww! No, not like that. What I mean is that you're a great girl and Ron would have to be completely mental to breakup with you. Please, don't take that the wrong way, I would be forever scarred," Hermione explained sarcastically.

Lavender sighed, "I guess your right 'Mione. I'll just have to face him tomorrow and prepare for the worst."

"And what would that be?"

"Ron finding out I already have a new boyfriend!" Lavender let out a shrill, girly cry.

"You skank! Give him some time before you go out and screw around with another guy," Hermione slapped her playfully.

"It's not very polite to make a move on me when I just broke up with someone!" Lavender started to giggle uncontrollably.

Hermione caught the giggles and soon they were both rolling on the floor with laughter. Just then Dean walked in and saw Hermione giggling with her head on Lavender's stomach and Lavender's arm around her shoulders.

"Do I want to know?" Dean asked disgustedly.

Lavender let out a small giggle, "Girl talk," she stated the obvious.

Dean just nodded and gave a weird look as he walked through the portrait.

Hermione gave a happy sigh and sat up, "Well, I'm gonna head back. I'll meet you in the Great Hall to deal with Ron, okay?"

"Bye, Hermione," Lavender called out. Hermione just waved and left through the portrait.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, you little shit!" Blaise greeted Draco as he walked in through the door.

"Hello to you, too," Draco muttered. He took a seat and grabbed a butterbeer. He took a large swig, Blaise just grinning from ear to ear, staring at him.

"You turn gay Blaise?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Wanna help me pick out a pretty pink dress to wear?" Blaise said in his best gay voice.

"I'm back with Hermione," Draco stated randomly.

"So you do...wait what?" he asked, taking a double take.

"I'm back with Hermione. All the shit that's going on, she can't go through it alone, and I was really an ass to her and I should have never treated her that way."

"Soo...Miss Piece of Ass is back? She's probably looking hotter than ever," Blaise sighed.

"Hey man, she's mine. Back off," Draco grinned.

"Can't stop the brain from thinking it, fucker," (A/N: Yes I know, swearing. But Blaise swears, and if any of you are offended, I'll up the rating, but I won't go into..erm..other details..just swearing!) he smiled, tapping his temple.

"You really are something, you know that?"

"Nobody can resist this charm," Blaise chuckled, leaning back on the couch and popping his collar. (A/N: LMAO..I had to add that, I'm so sorry. No more author's notes. Bye.)

"You are corny, man. I'm going back to my girl," Draco stated, getting up.

"Give her a nice pat on the ass for me too!" Blaise yelled as Draco left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco walked through the portrait and through his cloak lazily over the chair. He stripped off his white shirt and was left in his white beater. He took off his pants and threw them over to the couch, leaving him in green boxers and a white wife beater.

"Hermione?" Draco yelled.

Hermione heard Draco from her room and squealed with delight. She ran out her door and sprinted down the stairs. She jumped into his waiting arms, and almost knocked Draco over. He stumbled a bit, but regained his balance and swung her around. He put her down and kissed her forehead lightly. She sighed into his chest, eyes closed.

"What's the occasion, baby?" he asked.

"Does there have to be an occasion?"

"No, just wondering."

"Well..Lavender and Ron broke up, and I'm just glad we're together again," she explained.

"So, how's Weasley taking it?" he smirked.

"And why do you assume she broke up with him?"

"I would have never thought Weasley had it in him!" he chuckled.

"Well, Lavender thinks she wasn't good enough 'in the sack'. I honestly don't believe her. Guys wouldn't do that, would they?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, that's the number one reason in a guys book. Sex. But Lavender looks experienced, it was probably Weasley who wasn't good enough. He got embarrassed and dumped her," he started laughing uncontrollably.

"That was mean Draco Malfoy! And are guys really that heartless?"

"You wouldn't believe," he gasped.

"Would you ever break up with me for that reason?" she asked quietly.

"I love you way too much, Hermione. Never even think about us breaking up, and especially for that," he cooed into her ear.

"But you've stayed with me for so long. I would think you would want some by now."

Draco lifted her chin with his pointer finger and looked at her seriously. He searched her eyes, "I don't want anything from you if your not ready to give it. Never assume that I would take advantage of you. Hermione, don't tell me that your just going to give in because I want it," he asked.

"Well...ever since Harry and all..I've just been unsure," she mumbled.

"Hermione, when two people have sex, it's about both of their feelings, not just the guy's. Remember, I love you, and I promise you that when your ready, I'll give it. But not a second before and not a second after. You hear me?"

Hermione nodded and leaned against Draco, "Never leave me just to go shag some other girl," she giggled.

"I would never dream of it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: And there it is! My most prized posession! This is a great chapters, and its long, so i expect 15 reviews! more would be nice. next chappie coming very soon...i already wrote the first part.**

** _ShouldBeInHollyWood:_** **I updated and you helped! Woot! Thanks for editing, your the best. And those pics were amazing!**

** _bluehazegrl:_Thanks for the reviews! You gave like 13 reviews. That helped me update faster! Keep reviewing like u r. ANd of course you can be my backup beta (as u read this hannah, only when ur away will she revise, ok?) Thanks so much, ur the best, and keep it up!**

**xblondi3 ****  
**


	18. Beauxbatons

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter..I personally think it's my best so far..don't listen to any of the other chapters..lmao j/k. i kno you haven't all reviewed and met the quota..but it's christmas and i felt sorry..so here it is!

* * *

Quintessence 

Ch 18 Beauxbatons

Hermione was downstairs shuffling around in the common room, looking for her things to get to class.

"Draco, get your lazy ass out of bed! We're gonna be late to the announcement! Did you miss the memo yesterday?"

Draco groaned from inside his room and got up lazily. He ran his hand through his hair, threw on a shirt, pants, and his shoes, and walked outside. He trudged down the stairs and just plopped himself down on the couch, "Happy?"

"Very. Now let's get moving!" Hermione yelled. She threw her bag over her shoulder, grabbed his hand, and dragged him through the portrait.

They walked hand in hand towards the Great Hall. When they reached it they heard Dumbledore talking, "We're late Draco!" Hermione scolded.

"It's not like it's anything important," he mumbled.

"Anything he has to say is important. Now look awake and if I catch you sleeping I swear I will..." she trailed off. Draco just sighed and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

"...I have some news to report..Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, so good of you to join us," Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione just plastered a fake smile and dragged Draco over to the Gryffindor table. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise making a pretend whip with his hand. Draco glared at him as he sat down next to Hermione. Blaise just smirked. Draco smiled fakely and secretly gave the finger. Blaise just burst out laughing.

Dumbledore stood behind the podium and cleared his throat. Everyone in the hall silenced themselves and turned their attention to Dumbledore.

"Thank you all. Now on with the announcement. We will be receiving two new students from Beauxbatons momentarily. I would like you all to treat them with respect. Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore questioned the hall.

The student's mumbled replies and turned their attention towards the doors, which swung open. A tall, young looking man walked in. He had jet black hair falling all over his face messily. His piercing blue eyes were scanning the hall. He spotted Hermione and smiled. Hermione smiled back, but received a shove from Draco. She turned around and Draco was glaring at her. She blushed and turned back around. The new student walked towards the Staff Table and introduced himself to Dumbledore, then sat down.

Draco looked towards the doors again and took a double take. A girl that reached normal height walked in. She had long, slender legs. Her auburn hair was cascading down her back, a few blonde curls here and there. Her baby blue eyes were smiling with emotion, and her pearly white teeth shone as she gave smiles to everyone she passed. Her legs were being shown off with a short jean miniskirt. Her flat stomach was exposed because of her short top. It was a magenta halter with red roses. Her feet were adorned with wood looking sandals, which clicked hurriedly as she walked towards Dumbledore. She sat down next to the other man and turned to look at Dumbledore. Draco stared as she walked down the hall. He received a punch in the arm from Hermione, "Ow!" he muttered. Hermione just glared and turned back around.

"Now, these students will be sorted and will live in the house appointed to," he motioned for the students to stand, "I give you Thalia Periche and Jacques Alcott. Please give your warmest welcome," Dumbledore smiled.

Dumbledore whispered to the girl and she sat on the stool. McGonnogal placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Ah, we have ourselves some French blood. But where to put you. I see courage, lots of courage. Cunning, but not Slytherin worthy," -The Slytherin's all gasped in anger-," Very quiet though, this could result in Hufflepuff. Aaahhh, but I see brains. I give you, RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The Ravenclaw table cheered in excitement. The rest of the hall groaned.

"And now Jacques," Dumbledore announced. Jacques sat on the stool and McGonnogal place the hat on his head.

"Are the French invading?" -The hall burst out laughing,- "Smart, very smart, I see. And lots of courage. Am I wrong in thinking...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed. The Gryffindors cheered their new addition on as he sat down.

"Is that all the old fool wanted? Because I have better things to do on a Sunday," Draco whined in Hermione's ear.

"Oh stop it, Draco. Now imagine you having to run this school and protect every single student from Voldemort. You'd want everybody's respect, now wouldn't you?"

"I'd punch them in the face if they didn't listen."

"Draco!" Hermione scolded. "Don't think like that. You shouldn't ever want to hit someone younger than you, especially a child."

"I was just joking. I'd Avada them," he chuckled.

"That wasn't funny, Draco Malfoy. Is that how you would discipline your children? Beating them?"

Draco's face went white and he looked down at the ground, "I shouldn't have brought that up," Hermione sighed.

"No, no. Your right, I was being an ass. I was just joking, but when you mentioned me beating my own children? That struck a nerve. I've lived with an abusive father for a long time, don't think I would want to follow in his footsteps," Draco muttered.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I'll never bring it up again. I was just mad because you were speaking down on Dumbledore, and Dumbledore is a great wizard," Hermione explained.

"I know, and your right, Dumbledore is a great wizard. I don't know what I was thinking," he chuckled.

"Oh, stop it," Hermione giggled. She stood up and brought Draco with her. She snaked her arms around his waist and he held her at her hips. He kissed the top of her head lovingly and swayed back and forth.

He scanned the hall, looking at everybody talking and joking, when he spotted a redhead talking to the new girl, Thalia, "It can't be," he whispered.

Hermione looked up, confused, "What?"

"Weasel is talking to that new girl. Isn't she a bit too high of standards for him?"

"Draco..." Hermione started.

"And didn't he just break up with Lavender?"

"Draco!" Hermione scolded. She shoved him lightly, "Leave him alone. I'm happy for Ron, finding someone and moving on. Poor Lavender hasn't moved on yet. I felt so bad, seeing her cry yesterday."

"So your okay with Weasley leaving Lavender like that and going for the new girl?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"No not really..." she mumbled.

"Well, go tell Weasley to shove off and not rub it in Lavender's face."

"But I don't want to meddle..."

"And yet you will. Come on, get to it," Draco chuckled.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble...well it's your fault."

"Ok, ok, whatever," he smirked. She turned around, but before she left, Draco turned her around and gave her a long, passionate kiss. When they finished, Hermione just sighed and walked over to Ron.

Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder, "Ron?"

He turned around. "Hey, Hermione. Hold on one second," he turned around again. "I'll catch up with you later, Thalia."

"Bye bye, Ron," she whispered in a thick accent.

Ron just stood there, staring at her retreating figure, "Ron!" Hermione snapped in front of his eyes. He jumped and looked down at Hermione.

"Your seriously going to go for her, after you just broke up with Lavender?"

"Umm...yeah, sure."

"Ron! Lavender was completely devastated! She cried her heart out last night. She thought that she wasn't good enough. You can't just go and rub it in her face."

"But, Hermione! All the other guys are 'gonna take her," he whined.

"Your different, Ron. She'll pick you right out of the crowd if you don't follow her around like a puppy," Hermione sighed. "But do whatever you want Ron, it's your life."

"Fine," he muttered.

"It's not like I can pick for you or anything. Just go ruin your life Ron."

"Hermione.." he started

"Lavender was crying all night. How can you do this?" Hermione kept going.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. Hermione whipped her head up and looked at Ron. She blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I get it, I get it. I'll leave her alone. Now I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye, Ron," Hermione smiled and walked back towards Draco.

"Weasel still 'gonna follow around Miss Frenchie?" he asked.

Hermione giggled, "The miracle worker," she pointed at herself, "Has done her job. Ron is going to leave her alone."

"Well aren't you the little meddler?" he cooed. He sauntered over to her and snaked his arms around her waist. He grabbed her bag from her shoulder and slung it over his. He guided her out of the great hall to their room.

Hermione sighed happily. She loved how Draco always did these little things for her. And it wasn't to impress her, it's just the way he is. They walked into their room together and Hermione ran over to the couch and plopped herself onto it. She kicked off her shoes and lied down. Draco just stood in the doorway, admiring her childish ways. She was so mature in front of adults, but she was a five year old at heart. He smirked, and walked over to her. He lifted her up and embraced her in a passionate kiss. Hermione leaned into the kiss. Draco pulled away and kissed Hermione on the top of her head.

"We should have a Hogsmeade weekend. The ball is coming up pretty soon and we're gonna need to shop and all that," Hermione interrupted the silence.

"If you say so, love..I personally don't like shopping, but if it's for the greater good of the students..." he sighed dramatically.

"Oh, you're so immature. Now come one, let's go inform Dumbledore," Hermione giggled, grabbing his hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Draco walked up the spinning stone steps. Draco was about to knock when he heard Dumbledore speak. He opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting in his chair. Draco just gave a look of shock, and sat down in the chair in front of him, followed by Hermione.

"What brings you here, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"We wanted to see if we could schedule a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. The annual ball is coming up soon and we thought students might need to shop."

"Well of course, I'll inform the students tomorrow at breakfast. If that is all I have more...delicate...matters to attend to," Dumbledore smiled, standing up.

Draco stood up, snaking his arm around Hermione's waist. He gave a polite smile to Dumbledore and walked out.

Dumbledore sighed happily, "Unity."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Head's common room, chatting happily.

"So..I haven't asked in a while, how's Draco?" Ginny whispered.

"He's been so bloody wonderful," Hermione sighed.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "In more ways than one?"

"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, "That shouldn't be coming out of your mouth for a while."

Just then Draco walked in, "Purifying Weasley, eh 'Mione?"

"Draco..." Hermione started.

"Just joking, love. I'll see you later, I'm going to meet up with Blaise. Are you going to Hogsmeade?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll meet you there?"

"It's girl stuff, love, I'm sorry," he smirked and walked over to her and helped her up. He smiled and captured her lips with his. They made out for a while. A few minutes later they heard a soft sigh. Hermione pulled away and looked at Ginny with a withering stare, "What!" Ginny cried innocently.

Hermione just sighed and looked back at Draco. Draco leaned in and placed his lips near her ears, "I'll see you later, baby. I love you," he kissed her cheek and walked out the door. Hermione just stood rooted to the spot, looking at where Draco used to be.

"Oh, get over it Hermione!" Ginny huffed. She walked over to Hermione and shook her lightly. Hermione blinked and looked at Ginny, "What?"

"Nothing. So are we going to leave?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, lets go," Hermione grabbed her coat and dashed out the door after Ginny.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione heard a shrill cry and turned around to see Ginny holding up a dress. "Her-mi-o-ne!"

"Yes Ginny?" Hermione smiled fakely. She couldn't take anymore shopping, considering she probably tried on every single dress in the store.

"This is the perfect dress for you!" she held up the dress, twirling around.

"So who's going to wear it, you or me? You seem more attached to it," Hermione giggled.

Ginny stopped and looked at Hermione, mouth open, "Oh, honestly, Hermione, have some fun. A few more and we leave, I promise."

"Yeah, right," Hermione muttered. She walked into the stall and slipped the dress over her head. She turned around and gaped at the reflection in the mirror, "Ginny!"

"I'm coming woman. Jeez, and you yell at me for screaming," Ginny muttered. She opened the stall door and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Malfoy will die!" Ginny screamed.

A dark cloaked figure at the back of the room snapped it's face up and looked at the screaming redhead. He smirked and walked out of the store.

"Shhh! You want everybody to know I go out with him, remember the whole Lucius-is-out-to-get-us shindig?" Hermione whispered.

"Ok, right. Now get changed so we can get back to the castle!" Ginny screamed, running to the cashier, "Oh! And don't forget shoes!"

Hermione blushed and ducked back into the stall. A few minutes later she came back out and walked over to Ginny, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Having a little fun with yourself? Normal people don't take that long to change."

"Ginerva Weasley! That's like..what? The second crude joke from you! Stop it, or I'll be forced to tell your mother."

"Jeez, woman. Calm down."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco walked into Blaise's dorm and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, fucker!" Blaise cried from his bed.

"Hey."

"So, how's Little Miss Virgin doing?" Blaise smirked.

"Zabini..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll just think it from now on," he chuckled.

"You have to be the only person I know that is this horny," Draco laughed, doubling over.

Blaise just sat back, nodding his head, "So..how are you and Hermione. Seriously?"

Draco sighed, "She's great, we're great. I really love her."

"Your such a fucking poof."

"And yet you ask the romance questions?" Draco retorted, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shut up. Your on a tight leash with her, don't push your luck," he made a whipping sound.

"For the millionth time, she does not dominate the relationship."

"Draco! Get your lazy ass over here!" he mimicked, in a woman's voice, "'I'm coming, woman!' See...you come when your called...you faithful little shit," he smirked.

Draco just laughed, "Hey, Blaise, I have that Death Eater thing soon. Aren't you going?"

"Psh..I don't have to go for like another few months, old Voldie doesn't want a dumb ass like me."

"Yet he wants the child prodigy," Draco muttered.

"Doesn't matter my friend. So how's little Granger taking it?"

"You mean being a Death Eater?" Blaise nodded, "She knows, we're gonna fight Voldemort when I go to the meeting. We could use your help."

"Yeah, well I can't do any legal Death Eater crap, I'd have to be sneaky, and sneaky just doesn't work for the Blaise-mistier."

"You are definitely the corniest person alive."

"And so what if I am? At least I'm not joining the fucking Death Eaters."

"Yeah, like I want to."

"Then don't. Defy the old fart, ditch your father, and while your at it, give my dad a whooping too," Blaise chuckled.

"Don't count on it," Draco shouted as he left the common room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hermione!" Draco shouted as he walked into the Head's common room.

He heard some giggling coming from her room. He kicked off his shoes and trudged up the stairs. He knocked softly on the door and peeked his head in.

"Draco?" he heard Hermione's voice.

He walked in and leaned in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"So, alone time with Weaselette? When were you going to break the news to me?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Psh..Draco, Hermione loves you waaay to much to go the other way. Plus, I would NEVER!" Ginny cried.

"It was a j-o-k-e."

"Mhm. Well, anyways, I'm gonna go back, I have a bloody potions essay. I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny gave Hermione a friendly hug.

"Hey, hey, hey! If your gonna bloody shag, go find a room," Draco cried, covering his eyes.

Hermione just giggled as Ginny left the room. Draco walked over and picked Hermione up. Hermione let out an excited squeal as Draco carried her over to his room. He set her down on the bed, and crawled in next to her. He placed his arms around his waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Hermione pulled away.

"Hey, 'Mione, did you know Blaise thinks your hot?" Draco chuckled.

"He's a horny man. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think Blaise has ever had a girlfriend. He just screws the hot ones and makes fun of the ugly ones."

"Hey! You used to think I was ugly."

"Until you matured into the little vixen. Blaise is right, you are hot," Draco smirked.

Hermione cringed, "I like beautiful better."

"Well, then beautiful it is. Your smart, gorgeous, witty, funny," he whispered in between kisses. He leaned down near her ear and whispered, "and you get me tight in the shorts."

Hermione's eyes bulged. "O-o-ok."

"Don't worry. I would never force you Hermione. We've been over this."

"Then don't make comments like that and I won't have to."

"Ok, then, whatever you want," he surrendered.

"Hey, just one question 'Mione."

"Yeah?"

"Permission to accidentally send a curse Potter's way during the war?"

"Draco!" Hermione scolded.

He chuckled and placed a playful kiss on her nose. He then gave her a warm hug.

"Just kidding. But I do get permission to help send the father to Azkaban, right?" he asked childishly.

"Definitely."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so here's the deal. I'm going on vacation for a week...so no updates till next year! Sorry! Now I expect 20 reviews. I'm bumping it up because you guys haven't been doing your job. 

I'm letting you know now, I'm going to start a new story, called In Too Deep. It's going up next year, and I will be doing it while I do this story, so no flaming if updates take longer! And that goes for both stories.

**_ShouldBeInHollyWood: _Hey! Your the best! Thanks for revising on such short notice. Have a great christmas!**

**And thanks to all of you who reviewed! **I don't think I'm allowed to mention everybody's name, and I don't wanna get kicked off..so I'm not risking it. But if you feel unloved and want your name in the author's note, then by all means send me the proof that I'm allowed and I'll gladly do it!

i hope i get many new reviewers this holiday season!

* * *


	19. Christmas Ball

A/N: Sorry for the delay! My computer was down and it was being dumb...so sorry. Lot's of HUGE things going on here...

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing..cept for the plot and the new characters..Thalia and Jacques_**

* * *

Quintessence 

Ch 19 Christmas Ball

Today was the day of the dance, and everybody was getting antsy, anticipating the final dance of the year before Christmas holidays.

Hermione was sitting in the common room, doing some last minute homework before getting ready. She was indulged in homework, not hearing anything else going on around her until...

"HERMIONE!" came a shrill voice.

Hermione jumped a few feet in the air, dropping her parchment and spilling her ink.

"'Mione! We have to get ready! Why are you doing homework on the day of the dance? Get your arse off of the couch, we have to get ready. We only have 4 hours!" Ginny cried, vanishing the spilt ink and helping Hermione off the couch.

"Listen to Weaselette baby, get ready. I expect your beautiful self waiting for me at 7 o'clock," Draco smirked.

"Draco..."

"Go," he pointed to her bedroom door, kissing her on the cheek as he passed by.

Hermione sighed dramatically and trudged up the stairs behind Ginny.

They walked inside Hermione's room and Ginny dumped the contents of her duffel bag onto the bed.

"Did you bring the whole bloody cosmetics store? And what's this? Lingerie!" Hermione screamed.

"Well, I thought..since most people..you know, after the dance, since you obviously don't have any, well yea," Ginny stammered.

"Ginny! I don't need this, thank you very much," Hermione blushed, tossing the undergarments into a corner of her room.

"Fine by me, I'm not 'gonna be the one shagging in _briefs,_" Ginny cringed.

"I do not, Ginerva Weasley!"

"Whatever you say, 'Mione. Now let's get changing. Get out your dress!" Ginny squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Hold on a sec," Hermione walked into her closet and came out with her dress.

"Go shower and I'll be waiting out here with makeup. I'll go after I do your makeup and hair, got it?"

Hermione nodded and walked into the bathroom with a towel, sweats and a t-shirt. She wasn't going to change into her dress right away.

She stepped out of the shower and slipped on her oversized t-shirt and her sweats. She walked out with the towel on her head, sitting on her bed.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny peeked her head out Hermione's closet, "Just looking at some of your clothes. 'Mione, you really need an upgrade!"

Hermione blushed, "Just come out here and do my makeup please. I want to get ready on time, I was late for the other dance."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Now, what to do with you..." Ginny trailed off, picking up random colored blushes and lipsticks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You lucky bastard!You get to bring 'Lil Granger as your date?" Blaise slapped him on the back.

"No picturing her in your mind, mate, I want your brain on the ground," Draco smirked.

"I don't know, that's 'gonna be kind of hard," he sighed dramatically.

Draco just shook his head and laughed.

"Have you guys gone all the way yet? 'Cause if you have, she's probably quite the little vixen in bed, ain't she?" Blaise asked.

"No, we haven't, she's not ready. God knows, I'm ready," Draco groaned.

"Hey..Hey..Hey," Blaise made a disgusted face.

"Eew! Man, you have to clean up your brain, for Merlin's sake."

"At least I _have_ the freedom to imagine, Granger's got you on a tight whip man, no escaping that one."

Draco just chuckled, straightening out his tie in the mirror.

"Granger must swing the other way if she hasn't jumped you yet," Blaise laughed.

"You must to?" Draco smirked.

"Trust me, girls are way to fine to just go for...you," Blaise cringed.

"There is nothing wrong with me. I'll see you later, I have to pick up my hot date."

"Give her a kiss for me too!" Blaise screamed as Draco left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco stood in the common room, waiting for Hermione. '_She takes so long,'_ he thought. '_It better be worth it.'_

"Draco?" a timid voice called out.

Draco turned around and his breath hitched. He saw Hermione standing on the stairs. She was wearing a deep blue gown that was fitted until her waist, then it flared out. Not too much, but just enough to make her look like she was gliding. The dress had rhinestones randomly placed on it, making her glow in the light. Her hair was in soft curls, cascading down her back. The dress was strapless, leaving her shoulders bare. She had a diamond necklace adorning her collarbone, and pearl white earrings. She blushed slightly as Draco looked her up and down.

"Hermione...you look..b-b-b-beautiful" Draco stammered.

"Thank you," she gave a small smile. Draco extended his arm and Hermione looped hers with his. He lead her down the hall and towards the Great Hall.

Once they got there, Draco stopped and turned around, facing Hermione. He leaned down, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Hermione sighed and leaned her head on his chest.

"So, are you ready?" Draco asked, looking down at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "Let's do it."

Draco opened the doors, and motioned for Hermione to walk in. He caught up to her and snaked his arm around her waist. Hermione held Draco's hand in front of her, scanning the hall. She saw Ron and gave a small smile. Ron sighed and discretely pointed towards Harry. Hermione looked and saw him scowling. She sighed and shook her head, giggling slightly. Once they reached an empty table, Draco pulled the chair out for Hermione and then sat in front of her.

"This is nice, and to think we planned it," Draco chuckled.

"You're pretty good with the romance thing."

"Of course, I am," Draco replied arrogantly.

"Your ego is so inflated," Hermione giggled.

Hermione then looked again and took in her surroundings. There were small two person tables adorning the outer edge of the hall, candles lit on them. Small red candles floated above the hall, making it glow. There was a huge dance floor in the middle, where students were dancing. At the head table sat all the teachers, observing each student carefully. The doors had red and green decorations up and down them, giving a festive air.

Hermione then saw a pair of legs in front of her and looked up. There stood Draco, smiling, his hand outstretched for Hermione to take. Hermione laced her fingers with Draco's and he pulled her up. They walked over to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Draco asked, bowing slightly.

Hermione giggled, "Yes, you may."

Draco then pulled her into his embrace, his hands around her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck and they swayed slowly, side to side.

Hermione looked around at the various couples. She saw Lavender with some Ravenclaw boy. Ron was dancing with the new girl, Thalia. She smiled softly at him when he looked her way. He just raised his eyebrows and nudged his head towards Thalia. Hermione laughed. '_He'll __never change.'_

Hermione sighed. "What's wrong?" Draco asked, obviously concerned.

"Nothing. This is perfect. This whole dance, I really can't believe all of this is happening."

"Hey, you deserve it."

"But still, this seems so perfect. I would have never imagined myself with you," Hermione giggled.

Draco just shook his head as he laughed, "And you think I would have gone out with the likes of you a few months ago?"

"Hey," said Hermione, clearly offensed.

"Just joking. But what's wrong about everything going the way you want?"

"It just seems too perfect."

"But wouldn't that be a good thing?" Draco asked.

"Sure, but I just have a bad feeling."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No! No, I'm just saying that I've never had so many great things going for me at once. I hope it lasts," she sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Draco leaned his chin on her head, swaying slightly. Hermione wriggled from his grasp and looked him in the eyes, her arms still around his waist.

"What?"

"Want to go outside? I'm beginning to think our dance wasn't as lively as we thought it would be," Hermione giggled.

"Remember what happened last time we went outside during our dance?" Draco asked, head down.

'_Well, why don't you go have a talk with your father,' Hermione replied, sighing._

_They heard a rustle behind them._

'_There's no need,' said a deep voice._

_Draco gasped, and threw himself in front of Hermione._

'_I never knew you could betray me like this. I thought you wanted to be apart of the Dark side. And with a mudblood? How dare you disgrace the family name. A name the Malfoy's before you have tried so hard to polish. The Dark Lord won't be pleased. Now if you'll excuse me mudblood, I have some matters to discuss with my son,' Lucius drawled._

'_GO, Hermione, go to the castle, inform Madame Pomfrey that I'll be there in a while. Go!__' h__e whispered into her ear._

_Hermione took off faster than lightning, wanting to inform a teacher right away._

'_Now, son, I hope you learn a lesson from this little meeting. _CRUCIO!_Lucius yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Draco fell on the ground, whimpering in pain. He dared not scream, he's learned that it doesn't help._

Draco blinked, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't ever forget that, Draco. How about upstairs?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure," Draco shrugged. He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the Great Hall. He walked them up to their room. When they walked inside, Hermione turned around and started kissing Draco intensely. Draco kissed back with as much force. Soon enough, Hermione and Draco were snogging on the bed, Draco shirtless, and Hermione dressless.

Draco stopped and looked down at Hermione, "You're so beautiful."

Hermione blushed and turned away. Draco cupped her cheek and turned her face towards his. He leaned down and placed an innocent kiss on her lips.

"Hermione, are you ready?"

Hermione leaned up and placed her lips at his ear, "I'm all yours."

"Are you sure? Are you just giving in, or do you honestly want to?"

"Take me, Draco."

That night Hermione gave herself to Draco. (A/N: For all of you who wanted an explanation in full detail, go read an M rated story. This is not an adult fic! Pervs!)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione awoke the next day, tangled in a mess of sheets, her legs intertwined with Draco's. She turned her head only to find Draco sleeping soundly. She smiled slightly, remembering she now belonged to him. With that thought, her eyes closed slowly, engulfing herself in a deep sleep.

Draco awoke a few minutes later to find Hermione curled next to him, sleeping. He kissed her forehead lightly. Her eyes fluttered slightly. Draco then kissed her nose and her lips, lingering for a while. Hermione opened her eyes and gave a small smile. Draco shifted his body so he was facing Hermione. He brushed stray hairs from her face, smiling. Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled away. She got up, wrapping the bed sheet around her.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked from the bed.

"To take a shower. You don't expect me to lay in bed all day, now do you?" Hermione giggled.

"I was hoping..."

"Your expectations are too high Mr. Malfoy. I'm tired from before, I think a shower would help."

"But sleeping helps, too."

"You wouldn't let me sleep if I went back to bed."

"You got me there," Draco sighed. He got up, slipping on boxers. He then walked over to Hermione, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Do you want to go out today? Maybe do something?" Draco asked, looking down at her.

"And do what?" she smiled.

"I don't know...explore Hogsmeade?"

"Wait...what day is it?" Hermione asked unexpectedly.

"Yesterday was Sunday...so it must be...OH, MY GOD, ITS MONDAY!" Draco cried dashing for the bathroom. She then heard a crash and a loud thud. She walked over to the bathroom and placed her head against the door.

"Draco...you really must be wasted. Its Sunday today. Now get out of that bathroom before I'm forced to use magic," Hermione smirked as she knocked on the door.

Draco walked out of the bathroom, running his hand through his hair, "You mean to tell me I slipped on your bath wash shit just so you now tell me it's Sunday!"

"Yes," Hermione giggled.

"Why you little..." he grinned. He sauntered over to her, placing his hands at her waist. All of a sudden, he started tickling her. Hermione doubled over, walking backwards toward the bed. Draco fell on top of her, tickling every part he could reach of her.

"Draco, stop!" Hermione cried, gasping for air.

"Never!" he smirked, placing a kiss on her lips.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the back of the room. Hermione turned to Draco, shaking him slightly.

"Draco?" she whispered.

Draco looked at her, and saw pure fright in her eyes.

"What's...th-th-that?" Hermione pointed.

"Wha-?" Draco turned around, and stopped midsentence.

"Hello, Draco," said a cold voice.

Hermione screamed, and soon was enveloped in quiet darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter..Part of the fight sequence is going to happen here..I'll be going from wherever Hermione is, back to the castle, throughout the next few chapters. Please bear with me..these sequences are hard to write. I expect 20 reviews BEFORE i update. I updated earlier before because it was christmas and i was being nice. but now i wont unless i get 20, got it? 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	20. Do it With a Passion

A/N: Ok..so here it is! This chapter is superly huge..so no complaints! and i even updated before you guys met the 20 review quota. i've been doing this alot lately..so get cracking! i expect 20 for this chapter..at least! it has some very IMPORTANT info..and of course comedy..you gotta have blaise, its just necessary.

this has nothing to do with the story..but i just asked this guy out and he hasn't answered, and he's being a jerk about it..so i'm gonna be dealing with that for the next few days..but i updated BEFORE i deal with it so i dont get any flames.

-hands out lemon cookies- tht deserves at least 3 reviews! come on! im buying reviews here..they should be free!

Brooke198: sorry for the confusion there...i hope i cleared it up!

PrincessSamantha621: and now the cold voice! whoo whoo

luckycharm04: HOLEY MOLEY lol..tht review made me laugh..thanks!and thanks for the review...heres your chapter!

avchocaholich: i kno it was kinda cliche..but there have been many Dramion stories..so cut me some slack! lol..j/k..here's the un-cliche chapter.

much love

gypsy♥

* * *

Quintessence 

Chapter 20 Your still corny

Draco stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide, staring at where Hermione used to be. He then looked back and he saw the cloaked figure.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" he asked.

"Your father, you insolent boy. Why were you with that mudblood? I specifically told you that the Dark Mark ceremony was being held during break. I think that after the Christmas Ball could be considered break. You are coming with me, the mudblood will be used by the Dark Lord. I want no words coming out of your mouth, you've already caused enough shame to the Malfoy name. I don't need any further embarrassment," Lucius walked over to Draco. He yanked him up by his arm, and disapparated.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was sitting in some form of a dungeon, chained to a wall. She was sobbing, mumbling every so often. She was curled up in the farthest corner, away from the light.

She heard footsteps. Then she heard voices.

"The mudblood is in there. I want you to inform her of what will be happening, and then I want you on the third floor, preparing for the ceremony. It begins at six sharp. If your late you will pay," Lucius drawled.

"Yes, father," Draco replied. Hermione heard more footsteps and some clinking. She then saw Draco walk in. She smiled, but when she saw the cold look he was giving, she immediately frowned.

"Draco?" she questioned, searching his eyes. They weren't the usual icy blue, they were gray with flecks of red. Hermione's eyes widened, 'He's under the Imperius Curse,' she thought.

"You will be forced to watch the branding of myself, and we will then proceed to perform various torture procedures on you, just for fun," he smirked. Hermione saw him blink back tears.

"Draco! This isn't you! Please, you have to come back, your father is forcing you to be this way. You're under the Imperius Curse, please come back, Draco! I need you. I love you!" she started crying as he looked at her curiously.

"How could I love a mudblood?" Draco asked. Immediately, he felt a huge wave of guilt. He shook his head, his vision became blurred, and he fell to the floor.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, crawling over to him.

He opened his eyes, looking around. He then looked at Hermione, his eyes brightening a bit, "Hermione?"

Hermione started sobbing.

"Why are you chained to the wall?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Answer me Hermione! Why are you crying?" he pleaded.

Hermione looked up, her big honey eyes were mixed with sadness and delight.

"I thought that you really didn't love me. You c-called me a m-m-mudblood again. You were telling me the horrible things the Death Eaters were going to do. Oh, please, Draco, get me out of here!" she begged, crying into his chest.

Just then he heard some footsteps, "Draco?"

"Coming, father. The mudblood started crying and flung herself on me. I'm going to need a bath. I think a good Cruciatus Curse would do it," Draco spoke from the dungeon. He turned to Hermione. "Start shaking violently, I won't really do it." he whispered very softly.

Hermione nodded. Draco cleared his throat, "_CRUCIO_!"

Hermione then started convulsing, fakely, but still nevertheless, convulsing. Draco gave a weak smile and walked out of her cell.

"You aren't going to end the curse?" his father asked.

"Oh, right." Draco smirked. He walked back, "_Finite Incantatum_."

Hermione just crawled back over to her corner, continuing her crying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blaise walked into the Head's common room, looking for Draco. He walked up the stairs and opened the door.

Expecting to see Draco, he screamed, "DRA-," he paused, "-co?' he finished, lamely, and looked around, checking in the closets. He sighed. "Probably banging, Granger."

He walked out and down the hall towards Hermione's room. He opened the door and saw no one, "One would think if his best mate was off screwing another girl, he would tell. Poor, Granger," he shook his head.

He walked out, heading towards the Great Hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ron looked at the empty seat beside him quizzically, wondering where Hermione would be. She never skipped breakfast, she believed it was the most important meal of the day. And now look, she wasn't there. He looked over at Harry, who was all smiles as he talked to Ginny.

Ron scoffed. He couldn't believe Ginny was still with Harry after all the things he had done to Hermione. And on top of that they were in love. Personally, Ron could probably barf every time he saw them, but he held back because Ginny would wring his neck and ship him to Egypt to be fed to the Dragons. His life was worth more than barf, most definitely.

He looked away from Harry and Ginny and saw that dark haired friend of Malfoy's walking towards him. He narrowed his eyes at him as he stood up.

"Weasley?" the guy asked.

"What do _you_ want?" Ron muttered.

"Do you know that Granger and Draco are together?" he whispered, tugging on Ron's arm, leading him out of the Great Hall.

"What are you doing?" Ron cried, yanking his arm from Blaise's grasp.

"Where's Granger?" he asked.

"I don't know! She wasn't in the Great Hall."

"Well, Draco isn't here, either," Blaise stated.

"What?"

"Draco isn't here, and neither is Hermione. They're together, so I was thinking..." Blaise trailed off.

"Wait, whoa..whoa..whoa.. You mean to tell me you think they're...going at it?" Ron stopped him.

"No! They're not even in their room, I checked."

"How come they gave you the password?" Ron asked suddenly.

"That's beside the point! We need to find them," Blaise reminded. "Maybe if we go to Dumbledore, then he could tell us."

"No, it's probably confidential," Ron sighed. "Wait...Harry!" Ron cried.

Blaise ran after Ron into the Great Hall. The whole hall watched as a Slytherin chased the red haired, Gryffindor. Ron stopped in front of Harry, panting, as he caught his breath.

Harry turned away from Ginny, looking up at Ron, "What do you want?"

"Do you know why Hermione isn't here?" Ron asked.

A loud sigh emitted from the hall as they learned that the conversation was of no use to start rumors...eavesdropping idiots.

"Why would I know? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Well, since you were so eager to give payback before, I was just making sure. Because Malfoy is also missing," Ron stated.

"Thank God. He finally got what he deserved."

Blaise, who had been quiet this whole time, spoke up, "He does not deserve that. If you actually got to know him, he isn't what people make him seem. He's a great friend, and you should see how he treats Hermione. So if you have a problem with Draco, then take it up with me 'cause he's currently away."

"You sound like a bloody bodyguard," Ron chuckled.

"He is not caring and he probably isn't a great friend. Malfoy is cold-hearted, and he takes after his father."

"Mate, you should really listen to him," Ron sighed, pointing towards Blaise.

"Why should I? He associates with Malfoy," Harry cringed.

"I honestly don't see what's wrong with him," Ginny spoke up.

"Not you, too," Harry groaned.

"I mean, look at him, he's hot, he's such a romantic, Hermione has told me stories, and he isn't like he used to be. He's really wonderful to Hermione," Ginny defended.

"So your taking a liking to him too?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, I'm just defending him in Hermione's honor. If Hermione found out I was talking trash of him, I wouldn't be here anymore."

"Now that that's settled, WE NEED TO FIND HERMIONE!" Ron cried, turning around and marching out of the Great Hall.

"I think I should bring him to Dumbledore, he probably knows where they are," Blaise excused himself and walked out after Ron. Harry looked around and saw disgusted looks on their faces. He then looked back and saw Blaise dragging Ron towards Dumbledore.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," Harry said to a random Ravenclaw.

The Ravenclaw just widened his eyes and went back to eating. Harry shook his head, laughing at what the Ravenclaw could have been thinking, '_Poor Ron_.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blaise and Ron finally reached Dumbledore's office.

"So, Weasley, you've been here enough, what's the password?"

"I don't know, we usually get lucky and see a teacher," Ron sighed, leaning against the wall.

"You're cool, you don't even know your beloved Headmaster's password?" Blaise asked.

"No, got a problem?" Ron sneered.

"Don't get an attitude. So, we'll just wait here until a teacher walks by."

"We don't have all day, have any better ideas?" Ron questioned.

"What do you take me for, a creative thinker?"

"Definitely."

"Do you have any better ideas?" he asked.

"No."

There was a thick silence as they both drowned in their thoughts. A few minutes later they heard loud thumping. Blaise looked around the corner and his head collided with Harry's.

"Holy Shit!" he cried, holding his head and stumbling back.

Harry just grabbed his head and walked towards Dumbledore's office, "Acid Pops."

"And we couldn't have guessed that?" Ron muttered as the eagle sprung to life. The three walked up the stairs. The door opened magically. Ron just stared at the door as he walked by it. They each took a seat in front of Dumbledore.

"Sir, Hermione and Draco are missing. We've checked they're rooms, and they aren't in the Great Hall," Ron stated bluntly.

"Have you checked any other part of the castle Mr. Weasley? This castle is very large, if I do say so myself," Dumbledore smiled.

"But, sir! We each haven't heard from any of them since yesterday. Trust me when I say Hermione is very loud and doesn't make herself scarce," Ron insisted.

"Mr. Weasley, I will have the staff check the castle. We will be setting up Aurors outside, but until we have full proof they aren't hidden in the library, then you're going to have to wait. I will inform you when we receive any news. Now off to class, boys."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco sat in his room, twirling his quill in his hand. He was thinking of ways to get Hermione out of here, alive. Karma was probably going to come into play and damage his plans just because he's been cruel and inconsiderate his whole life. He silently prayed Merlin would hold off until later in his life.

He heard shuffling behind his door.

"I will teach him whatever I want, Narcissa. Don't tell me how to teach my son. I know how to discipline my child."

"But, Lucius! He's just a boy! He doesn't need all of this on his shoulders so early in his life. Give him some time, let him choose-," he then heard the sound of flesh against flesh.

"He doesn't know what is right for him. Therefore, I will be choosing for him. If he disagrees, then I will show him that I'm right. Now be off, I don't want you to be here for this talk."

He heard his mother walk off, and he saw his father walk in.

"If you didn't want me to hear that, then you should learn to perfect the silencing charm," Draco muttered, dropping his quill.

"Don't speak that way to your father!" Lucius screamed.

"You don't act much like one," Draco muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Draco smiled, fakely.

"I came here to tell you that the Dark Lord wants to make you a Death Eater now, earlier than before. He believes you are very promising," Lucius smiled proudly.

"Why so soon?" he asked, thinking of Hermione. "Shouldn't we wait until school is over? People might notice!"

"You need to be sly. It's one of the most important qualities you need to possess to be a Death Eater. You will hide the Mark, showing no one. You will also help lure more people onto the Dark Side. I assume Blaise is going to become one?" Lucius asked.

"I have no idea, ask his dad," Draco muttered. "And why do we need more people on the Dark Side? Aren't there enough psychopaths out there?"

"Why? Oh, Draco, you make me laugh. The Dark Lord needs as many people as he can get. He will stop at nothing. And neither will you. I want you to make recruiting Death Eaters your mission. Don't stray from the mission or you will pay."

"Whatever."

Lucius just glared and walked out of his room.

"Finally learned that beating me doesn't fix everything," Draco muttered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are we going to do?" Ron cried, his head sitting in his hands.

"I don't know," Blaise shrugged, working on his homework.

"How can you be doing homework at a moment like this..um...what _was_ your name again?" Ron asked, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Blaise. You mean to tell me you didn't know my name?"

"Well..yeah."

"Wow," he smirked.

"What?"

"I thought Granger would have told you about the Blaise-mistier by now," Blaise smirked, popping his collar. (A/N: there I go again!...)

Ron laughed, "Your really corny."

"Draco says that too. How can I be corny?"

"Take a look at yourself and maybe you can figure it out."

"Whatever, man, I'll be doing homework. If you think of any ideas for project 'Save Hermione and Draco' then tell me."

"There you go being corny again."

"Oh, shut up." Blaise snapped, not taking his eyes off of his homework.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco was still contemplating what he would do to get Hermione out of this mess. He couldn't believe that he had threatened his life and her life just so they could be together. Hermione insisted that she would do anything for them, but did she really mean it?

Draco was about to write a letter to Blaise, to tell him that everything was all right, when his father walked in, cane in his hand and a black cloak draped over his shoulders.

"Draco, it's time."

"Already?"

"Yes. What did you think, that the Dark Lord would wait for, a Malfoy? I think not. Now get your arse moving, we're going to be late," Lucius yanked him up by his shirt collar. Draco grabbed his wand as he walked out.

They reached Voldemort's lair shortly after. Draco walked confidently behind his father, nose high in the air, mimicking him. Lucius stopped in front of a chair that was turned around. Draco peered over his dad's shoulder and came face to face with the most hideous thing he had ever encountered. He saw Voldemort there, in all his 'glory'. He had a black cloak draped over his shoulders, the hood pulled above his head. His skin was as pale as a sheet of paper, and he had more wrinkles than probably his dead grandfather. His hands were pure bone, and he could see the dark mark poking out from under his cloak sleeve.

Lucius bowed, "My Lord."

"And where is the boy?" he hissed.

Lucius stepped aside, introducing Draco with a show of his arm. Draco just stood there, a confused expression on his face.

"Come forward!" he screamed.

Lucius pushed Draco towards Voldemort with his cane. Draco staggered forward, and instead of bowing, he fell over and hit his head.

"Not a bright one is he?" Voldemort asked Lucius.

"He's been nervous for quite some time, right Draco?" Lucius whispered menacingly through gritted teeth.

Draco just nodded quickly, not taking his eyes off of Voldemort. Voldemort smirked.

"So, you want to become a Death Eater, Draco?"

"No." he replied.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort hissed.

"I will become one, but it doesn't mean I want to."

"So, you're doing this for the Malfoy reputation, even though it goes against your wishes?"

"Yes."

"_CRUCIO_!" Voldemort screamed.

Draco fell on the floor, convulsing. He didn't dare say a word, considering he would be cursed again.

"You will become a Death Eater, and you will do it with a passion. I don't want to here anything else coming out of your ungrateful mouth for the rest of this ceremony!"

Voldemort yanked Draco up by the arm. Draco stood in front of him, his mouth curling into a smirk.

"You won't be smirking pretty soon," Voldemort hissed. He took out his wand and pointed it at Draco's arm.

Draco was looking around at the other Death Eater's when he felt a searing, white hot pain shoot through him. His vision became blurred, but he didn't dare let out one cry. This would make him seem weak, and they would want to make him 'immune' to the pain. Draco looked down and saw Voldemort drawing the mark with his wand. He felt like a thousand knives were being sent into his arm at once. He had never felt anything more painful in his life. He had to stay strong. '_Stay strong for Hermione_' He had to get her out...he...he felt himself become weak in the knees and he blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was in her small cell, thinking what Draco could possibly be doing at this very moment. She hoped he was doing something to help get her out. Her thoughts then drifted to Draco and him getting the dark mark. '_Oh no! The attack_!' Hermione thought. She started to panic when all of a sudden she heard an ear piercing scream shoot through the thick silence.

* * *

A/N: And there ya have it folks! I expect 20 reviews at least for this chapter..it was totally awesome! lol..j/k. I hope you liked this cuz the next update might take a while..i have to plan what's going to happen. -hides in corner- all your reviews made me laugh..so keep those up! I also am putting this suggestion up: **If any of you want to suggest a different summary for this story, then email it to me, and i will pick the best one. i will announce the winner in the next update! and thanks for the idea Becka Klien! **

and on another note..i am threatening to end this story sooner than expected if u dont review! so all you silent readers, shape up! reviews keep my brain running and it keeps me sane! do you want me to go insane? i think not..now get to it!

and check out my other story, In Too Deep! you kno you want to!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	21. Sun Dresses?

A/N: Hey guys! Ok..I know I sounded **way** too harsh in the authors note..and i noticed it as i reread it. i'm truly sorry if i offended you, but i just needed to get a point across. i hope nobody took it personally, and all i wanted was for you people to review a bit more often. plz don't be mad...i just felt desperate...and i am honestly sorry for being harsh.

i hope you guys keep reading my story!

* * *

Quintessence

Chapter 21

Perfect Children, House Elves, and Sun dresses?

Hermione heard the scream, and quickly covered her ears. After a few seconds, she uncovered her ears , and hearing nothing, she relaxed. She furrowed her brows in confusion, thinking of what could have caused the scream. She then though back to what Draco had said during their breakup, 'There's too much going on to deal with this. You are the least of my problems.'

Hermione's eyes glossed over with tears. Her mind was putting two and two together, and slowly, she could only think of one conclusion. One slow and painful conclusion.

Draco had gotten the Dark Mark.

And there was nothing she could to about it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco woke up to searing pain in his arm. His body shot up, taking in his surroundings. He saw that he was in his bed. How he had gotten there, he had no idea.

His mind then started contemplating what he did the night before.

What an idiot.

He hadn't fought back, and now he was left with this mark, ugly might he add, but nonetheless, a mark. And it hurt like bloody hell.

And not only had he put his life in danger, but Hermione's too. He had also gotten her kidnaped. He was now a Death Eater, and the Order would have his head because they would think he was lying about being loyal.

Yep, life was just peachy. Hermione would think he wanted to be a Death Eater, then she wouldn't love him anymore, and then she wouldn't want to marry him...

Whoa...whoa...whoa...marry him?

Let's backtrack there. Marry him? Where was his head? He certainly didn't want to get married, and especially not anytime soon. I mean, he loved Hermione, but marry her?

Life was definitely getting better, now wasn't it?

He then started to imagine what married life _would_ be like. He pictured himself coming home from work, Hermione greeting him at the door. His two perfect children..yes...perfect...would run down the stairs to greet their father. The four of them would have dinner and talk about what they did, and then he and Hermione would...erm.let's not go there.

Hell, married life sounded like a good idea to him. Fuck his father, if he got to come home to Hermione every night then life to _him_ would be just perfect.

And there was nothing his good for nothing, lying, idiot for a father could do to change his mind.

His thoughts then drifted off to when Hermione had started S.P.E.W. He then thought back to getting married, he needed house elves, and Hermione wasn't going to change his idea on them.

When they got married, they would have house elves, in tea cozies, mind you, not sun dresses. Hermione would insist, but Draco would have none of that.

Yup, getting married definitely sounded like fun. Plus, the consummating of the marriage was just to delightful to pas up.

Draco dozed off pretty soon, having pleasant dreams of Hermione, his perfect children, and house elves in sun dresses...?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After what seemed like only a few hours, which in turn was about fourteen, Draco woke to the unpleasant feeling of his throbbing arm. He climbed out of bed and staggered over to his bathroom. He took quick shower, leaving his hair to fall lazily over his eyes. He trudged towards his wardrobe, slipped on some dark washed jeans and a beater, and made his way for the extravagant hallway. And just to his luck, he encountered his good-for-nothing father. His day was just getting started.

"I assume your mark hurts?" Lucius sneered.

"Like hell," Draco muttered.

"Good, then you won't have to get it done again. If it didn't hurt, then that would mean the spell didn't penetrate deep enough," Lucius explained.

"Yeah, well..."

"And be sure to get enough food, you never know when the Dark Lord would want to call on you for your loyalty quest," Lucius ordered.

"Yes," Draco mumbled.

Lucius just raised his chin even higher and walked swiftly past Draco, not even giving a second glance.

Draco just shook his head and laughed his way over to his mother's corner of the house. He reached her favorite room, the parlor, and walked in. He seated himself on one of the many plush chairs, looking around for his mother. His prayers were answered, unfortunately, when he heard hurried footsteps coming toward him, his mother's shoes clicking annoyingly.

"Oh, Draco! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Narcissa asked, looking Draco over.

"Don't worry, mother, I'm fine."

"My poor baby! Did your father force you? He talked to me about it before...and I tried to stop him, Draco I really did, but he just wouldn't listen. Do you forgive me?" Narcissa pleaded, hugging Draco.

"Its not your fault, don't worry about it. Father is just missing a few major screws up here, that's all," Draco chuckled.

"Draco! Don't speak like that, your father may be cruel at times, but he is a very smart man, how do you think you got your good looks and wit?" Narcissa raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, at least he's good for one thing," Draco muttered.

"Draco..." Narcissa warned.

"Sorry, sorry. I actually came here to tell you something, mother."

"And what would that be? Go on," she smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Well, did you hear of the prisoner Lucius captured?"

"Father, and yes. It was some mudblood from your school. I saw her, she looks very pretty," Narcissa giggled girlishly.

"Yes, well that mudblood you speak so harshly of is my girlfriend. I need to save her from father or else she's going to die in Voldemort's hands," Draco explained.

"Your girlfriend? Draco! You shouldn't be associating with people like that!" Narcissa cried.

"Mother! She's smarter then I'll ever be, and she needs to be saved. I love her for Merlin's sake!"

"Love her? Draco...Draco...you need to learn. Your father will have your head if he finds out your with that...girl. Now is she really worth risking your life for?" Narcissa asked solemnly.

Draco thought about that. They had been through so much together, everything from his father beating him to Potter harassing her. He nodded to himself. She was worth it, he was in love with this girl and he was going to save her, no matter what the cost.

"Yes," Draco replied.

Narcissa snapped her head up. Her son just said that he would risk his life for some girl. Her baby was growing up! But, her pureblood pride got in the way, "Draco, you have to be really sure about this, after you make this decision, there's no turning back. The wrath of your father is hard to avoid, so think about this."

"I already made my decision, mother. Now let's leave it at that. Don't dwell on my life, it's not worth it."

"I'm your mother, that's what I do," Narcissa smiled, conjuring up some tea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione opened her eyes groggily, wondering just how long she had been down here in this horrible dungeon. She crawled over to the prison door, and peeked through one of the many openings, probably from prisoners trying to escape.

She saw many house elves scurrying around, placing spells on the grimy walls to clean them. She assumed Lucius had sent them down, probably just to spite her. Draco probably had told him about S.P.E.W. back when they hated each other. Hermione scoffed and crawled back to her corner.

She then burst into tears, thinking about how long she's been away from Draco. She couldn't handle it, and she didn't know why. It was a new feeling, even for her. She's never loved someone as much as she loved Draco, and now that she's been away from him so long, she's now witnessed how poor Romeo and Juliet handled their lives.

Hermione cried herself into a dreamless sleep, hoping to sleep away the pain and waiting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco finished writing to Blaise. He then picked up the letter and reread it, just to make sure that he put it into terms Blaise would understand.

_Blaise-_

_What up, man? It's been hell here. I advise you to never get the Dark Mark. It's like walking into hell and kissing the devil's feet. Except, the devil is actually there. Now, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Even though my father is treating me like bloody royalty just because I agreed to the loyalty quest.that was just a spur of the moment decision, considering every Death Eater had their wand pointed at me. Hermione is in a dungeon, but I'm doing everything I can to get her out. It's just 'gonna take some time, my father has been watching me like a hawk. I think he knows. I hope everyone isn't killing themselves just to find us, tell them we're fine and that we'll be out as soon as we can._

_- Draco_

Draco smirked to himself, placed the letter inside the envelope, sealed it with the Malfoy seal, and sent it off with the family's black owl, Ania.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dude, your still doing that homework? It was assigned like, what? Five years ago!" Blaise cried as he sat down next to Ron.

"Well, with Hermione gone, it's a lot harder. I'm used to her checking it over and doing like half of it. Now that she's kidnaped, I'm probably 'gonna fail this homework," Ron sighed.

Blaise shook his head. "You rely on her to do all your homework? No wonder your so dumb. I bet Crabbe and Goyle are better off than you."

"Nah uh. Those guys are dumber than a box of rocks. I don't know if they're really human," Ron muttered.

"At least they do their own homework," Blaise teased.

"Oh, shut up," Ron scoffed.

Blaise just laughed and looked up at the window, where he saw a small black owl hooting and tapping. He walked over and noticed that it was the Malfoy family owl. He petted the bird softly as he untied the letter from it's leg. He walked back over to the couch and ripped open the envelope.

He read the letter over and sighed, "They're alright."

"Who's alright?" Ron asked.

"Draco and Granger. Drake said that Hermione's in a dungeon-," he was interrupted.

"In a dungeon? How does that fall under the category of 'all right!'" Ron cried.

"-Let me finish. She's being well taken care of, under watch of Draco. Drake got the Dark Mark...aww fuck, he's screwed. And then he said not to worry, and to not tell Dumbledore, because they got it under control, and to make sure that nobody dies while looking for them," Blaise laughed.

"I think that could be considered fine," Ron nodded, "But just to make sure, shouldn't we write back and ask for Hermione to write something?"

"No, because it would probably get intercepted. I know every trick in the book, Weasley, I've known that family for my whole life. Mr. Malfoy and my father are tight. Don't know why...there's not much to him," Blaise shook his head disapprovingly.

"Okay...okay. Just making a suggestion," Ron went back to his homework.

"Did you see that new girl, Thalia?" Blaise smirked. "She's a hot piece of ass."

"Yeah..she hasn't even noticed me, so I'm not 'gonna even try," Ron sighed.

"Go after her, man, if we all waited for girls to notice us, then we wouldn't even be here because there wouldn't be anybody shagging for us to be made!"

"That was disturbing," Ron cringed.

"So? It's the truth. If you want, I can hook you two up," Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"What are you? The matchmaker?"

"You never know." Blaise teased in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever, do what you want, but if you embarrass me at least once, then your dead!"

"I'll be sure to take out the baby pictures," Blaise laughed.

"Zabini..." Ron warned.

"Whatever, man, I know. Now go get dolled up...God knows you need it," Blaise cringed.

"Don't even finish that...jeez...is everybody turning gay?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Draco sprinted down the stairs towards the dungeons. His father was finally out of the house and he could actually get more than a minute with Hermione, alone. He just hoped his mother wouldn't want to be formally introduced.

He reached her cell and opened the door. He found her asleep. He leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. She stirred slightly, but drifted back to sleep.

Draco kissed her cheek, and then along her jaw line. He stopped at her lips and lingered there a bit.

Hermione's eyes opened groggily, looking up into Draco's silvery eyes. Hermione smiled slightly.

"I haven't seen you in a such a long time," Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, keeping him there.

Draco placed his elbows on both sides of her face, balancing himself, "I missed you. My father is gone. I think we could make an escape, if we could figure out how to get those bloody chains off."

"Ask your mum, or maybe a house elf knows," Hermione shrugged.

"I think it would be a bit more complicated then that, because why would my father let a house elf know?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I don't know, we could try. And what are you hinting at? House elves have a stronger and deeper magic than ours, so don't even start," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry," Draco chuckled, "We could try, there's not harm in that."

"You agree? Wow, I never thought I would live to see the day a Malfoy agrees to talk to a house elf," Hermione giggled.

"Ah...I haven't heard that giggle in such a long time. God, I've missed you," he leaned down and placed his lips at her ear, "In more ways than one," he smirked.

Hermione just raised her eyebrows and kissed his cheek, "How about we at least try to get this thing off?" Hermione pushed Draco off of her and leaned forward, examining the brace.

"Well, try Alohamora," Hermione suggested.

Draco waved his wand, muttering the spell. The wand just shook a bit.

"Any other unlocking spells?"

Draco tried a few others, none working, "We're out of luck," Draco sighed.

"No, we're not. Go fetch one of your house elves," Hermione pointed towards the door.

"Fetch? Have you finally admitted that house elves are supposed to be enslaved?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Hermione stated simply, leaning back against the wall.

Draco walked out and came back with his mother...ugh...and a small house elf.

Narcissa leaned over and whispered to Draco, "This is the mud-muggle born that is supposedly your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Draco muttered quietly.

Narcissa just nodded and walked over to Hermione.

"So, you're my son's girlfriend," she sneered.

Hermione's eyes widened and looked up at Draco.

"She knows," Draco mouthed.

Hermione simply nodded, her attention turning back to Narcissa, "Yes, I am."

"You're very pretty. But I don't see why Draco would want to be with you," Narcissa sighed.

"_Mother_!" Draco muttered.

"Draco, darling, I have to do this. Do you know what could happen to you, but also me and your lovely girlfriend, if your father finds out?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

"Yes, but this isn't the time for formalities. Help me get this chain off so we can get back to school!" Draco cried.

"Yes, well. It's simple really. Have one of the house elves explain. I'm already running late for a Gin and Poker party," Narcissa brushed him off as she walked out, heels clicking.

Draco sighed, banging his head lightly against the stone wall.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Hermione asked.

"Guess there's not harm in it," Draco mumbled, turning to the house elf. The elf, Olive, cowered and backed up away from Draco.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Now do you know how to get this chain off?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Olive knows, yes she does. But Master Lucius makes Olive swear not tell no one sir, not one. Olive get fired if Master finds out. Mudblood should not be let out, no, she shouldn't," she explained quickly.

"Master Lucius will not find out, I give you my word. And this muggle born is my girlfriend. You will let her out, it's an order," Draco instructed, stepping aside so the elf could see the chain.

"But Sir! Olive is not allowed to, sir! Please, Olive don't want to. Olive get in trouble!" she whimpered.

"No, you won't, just please help us!" Draco pleaded.

Olive looked at Hermione, who was crying slightly. Then she looked back at Draco, who was glaring daggers.

"Olive only do this for sir, sir won't tell Master, no, he won't?"

"I give you my word," Draco stated firmly.

He felt an invisible tug, and then Olive waved her hands. The chain broke off of Hermione's ankle. Hermione cried in pure elation and jumped up into Draco's arms. Draco swung her around. He started kissing her everywhere he could reach.

"We're free!" they cried in unison.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I got them out a bit too fast..but old Voldie's time will come..do not worry. next chapter is gonna be very long..cuz im gonna have alot of info in it..and dont underestimate me when i say..ALOT! keep up the reviews guys...its really helping me update faster. 

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	22. Wake Up Calls

A/N: I'm soo sorry for the long wait! So much has been going on with my social life apart from ff..and i've had soo much homework. and iwas recently sick for about a week or so, so I wasn't capable to write. I'm sorry for the wait, but this is a light, fluffy chapter that should brigthen your spirits! Hermione and Draco are back together..nothing could ruin their blissful time!

some blaise and draco...

* * *

Quintessence

Chapter 22

Wake Up Calls

"We're free!" They cried in unison.

Hermione ran over to Draco, throwing her arms around his neck. Draco picked her up and spun her around, chuckling at Hermione's excitement. He placed her on the ground and kissed her wherever he could.

Hermione sighed and leaned against Draco. "What are we going to do?"

Draco looked down at her incredulously, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"I mean, how are we going to get out of here. I mean..sure, you got me out, but how will we leave your house? Your father, and your mother, and the house elves!"

Draco placed his index finger against her lips, silencing her. He whispered softly in her ear, swaying slightly. "My father left for business trip, my mother is completely out of it, don't worry about her. And as for the house elves, they follow my commands."

Hermione just nodded, leaning her full weight on Draco.

"Love, are we going to stand here _all_ day, or are we going to get out of here. Personally I prefer the latter..but honestly..-,"

Hermione giggled and pulled him towards the door leading out of the dungeon area. They reached a long corridor. Hermione stomped her foot and muttered something incoherent. She turned to Draco. She was in her determination mood, and getting lost wasn't on her agenda.

Draco raised a blonde eyebrow quizzically, silently asking her to explain her current mood.

"What?" She snapped.

Draco just chuckled, shaking his head. He walked over to her, embracing her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Draco.." She scolded.

"What..." He mumbled into her hair.

"Not now, we have to get out of here!"

"I haven't held you in such a long while, you expect me to just leave you alone?"

"Noo..but some cooperation maybe?"

"Fine.." He acquiesced.

Hermione grinned and took his hand in hers leading him down a random corridor.

"Do you even know where your going?"

"Does it matter if I do? It's not like you do."

"How do you know I don't? You never asked." He challenged her.

"So you do know how?"

"I don't know, ask me."

"Your impossible," She sighed, "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Maybe. Let's test my knowledge." Draco smirked, and led her through many hallways, twisting and turning. Hermione almost had to jog to keep up with his long stride.

"Where are we going? And slow down..I'm almost running back here!" Hermione complained.

Draco turned around and looked down at Hermione with a mischievous grin. He leaned down, and placed his lips at her ear.

_Oh god, not again. More lovey dovey stuff. I love the man, but this has got to stop. We need to get out of here!_

"Careful love," He whispered. Draco leaned down further, picked her up at her knees, and slung her buoyant body over his shoulder. He kept a firm grip on her legs, which were hanging near his face.

"Dracooo!" She squealed. She made her hands into fists and started hitting Draco as hard as she could in her current position. Draco just kept walking, her fighting was no match for Draco's strong back, which was immune to most small injuries like this. All because of his father..of course.

"Your not coming down, so might as well stop," He smirked.

"But Dracooo..." She whined, "I wanna help. I'm not gonna be able to help if I'm slung over your shoulder like this!"

"I don't want you to help. You've been sitting in a cell with no food and water for a few horrid weeks. Rest yourself, I'll do all the work."

"Awww..how sweet. Now let me down!" She cried.

Draco just shook his head and kept walking towards the end of the hallway.

After a few minutes he heard silence. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione had fallen asleep. Her cheeks were flushed from the amount of blood rushing towards her head. '_Better get her down_' He took her off his shoulder and placed her in front of him, carrying her bridal style. It was easier for him and her this way.

They reached the end of the corridor pretty soon. Draco looked around, and seeing nobody, including house elves, he tapped the wall three times. A portrait appeared.

"May I be of service, Mister Malfoy?" The portrait sneered. He looked down at Hermione and cringed. He probably knew from instinct that she was muggle born.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could open the door for me. My mother is expecting me in the tea room, and she wanted me to bring this prisoner. Do you mind?" Draco lied expertly.

"Your bringing a muggle born into the house?"

"My mother wants to see if she's capable for working. She took a liking to her," Draco cringed inwardly. _No one_ was going to make _his_ Hermione work. Especially his mother.

"They're going to use muggleborns as slaves now? I say, they must be coming to they're senses. There never was much use for them anyhow..."

"Are you going to let me in?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Yes, very well. Off you go, and make sure you bring her back. I don't want your father ripping me up just 'cause your useless arse couldn't bring the filth where it belonged."

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"And is she...alright? She doesn't seem healthy enough to work.." The portrait asked curiously.

"Is that any of your business, being a portrait and all?"

The man looked taken aback, and just opened the door, revealing a staircase. Draco walked in, careful to mind his head, since he was at a considerably large height for the small ceiling. _Damn oldies, must have been real short if you ask me._

He reached the top of the staircase, and looked around. He didn't see any house elves. He placed Hermione on her feet, grabbing her around the waist so she wouldn't fall down.

"'Mione..." He whispered in her ear.

He felt her head turn. He looked down and saw her smiling slightly.

"We're out of the dungeon. I'm going to apparate us over to Dumbledore's office."

"You already got your license? But I thought your birthday wasn't for another few months..."

"My father is the Dark Lord's right hand man. Do you think he would allow his son to be without an apparating license?" Draco smirked arrogantly.

"Noo..but isn't it against the law? Won't you get splinched? I don't want you going to Azkaban for something your not responsible for!"

Draco groaned. "If anyone gets sent to Azkaban, it will be my father. He's commited more crimes than probably Voledmort himself. Love, we really don't have the time for this kind of argument at the moment. "

Hermione sighed. "I suppose your right. How 'bout it then?"

Draco smiled for the first time in weeks. He would get to go home, to his real home, not some place of residence, and he would be returning with Hermione safe in his arms. His father wouldn't be able to get to him, unless he requested it through Dumbledore. Not that Dumbledore would allow it, but nonetheless, one could never be too sure.

He walked over to Hermione, wrapping one arm around her waist. He took her hand with his free hand, and visualized Dumbledore's office. They apparated in a few seconds, appearing in the middle of his office. Draco looked to his left, Hermione still in his arms, and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, smiling, with the Daily Prophet in one hand.

"Ah, I see you made it back Mister Malfoy. And you brought Miss Granger back safely."

Draco just nodded, taking a seat in front of him. Hermione followed suit, and they held each other's hand as they talked with Dumbledore.

"Mister Malfoy, I understand that you wanted to do this alone, but you should have informed another Professor, or perhaps myself, and we would have helped you. I see Miss Granger isn't exactly in the greatest conditions. I assume she wasn't fed?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco nodded solemnly. Hermione just sat wide eyed as she listened to Dumbledore speak.

"My point exactly. Dear boy, we could have prevented this, if only you would have told us. Not everything can be done on your own. Now, I've heard from Severus that you've gotten the Dark Mark. Am I correct in assuming so?"

"Professor Snape was there?" Draco questioned.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I did receive my mark. There wasn't anything I could do Professor! My father threatened to hurt me or my mother if I didn't agree with what he had to say! You have to understand Headmaster!" Draco cried hysterically.

Dumbledore nodded. "I completely understand Draco. I just need you to inform me from now on if anything is sent from your father to this school. It could be jinxed or something of that matter, and we would like to know ahead of time if you or the school will be undergoing attack. Now, you must be needing some rest. Why don't you head back to your dormitories, and we could continue this discussion another day."

Draco nodded. He helped Hermione up, and slipped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the office. He brought them over to their dormitory, and the walked into the common room. They just stood in the middle of the room, embraced in each other's arms.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't felt this content in months. That dungeon had kept her from Draco, and that had been two weeks of hell. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his musky aroma. She was so happy to just be back in his arms. She may look tired, but inside she was in pure utopia now that she was back with Draco.

Draco looked down at Hermione and was marveled at her beauty, even though she spent the past two weeks in a dungeon cell. Her hair was everywhere, coarse from not being washed. Her face was slightly flushed in happiness. There was an elegant smile grazing her lips, giving her a sophisticated look. He saw her look up, and she blushed. He smiled lightly. He leaned down, pecking her lips lovingly. He then placed a kiss on her forehead, and swayed back in forth with her in his arms.

"I haven't felt this happy in such a long time," Hermione mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled. "I'm just glad to have you back in my arms in one piece. We have the rest of our lives to be with each other."

"The rest of our lives.." Hermione reiterated.

"Yes, I hope that's alright with you," He smiled, looking down at her. He winked, and chuckled softly. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just said what _I_ thought."

"That sounds lovely. B-but the war and everything Draco. Please tell me we won't separate even if not everything goes our way."

"What do you mean? We have everybody's help. Everything _will_ go our way." He stated firmly.

"Draco, you may believe that. But fate has it's reason, and it's not always wise to mess with fate."

"What are you saying? You think we won't last?"

"No! I think we're perfectly capable of lasting..it's just that, I don't know. After being kidnaped my brain just doesn't work right.." She giggled.

"Ah, there's my giggle. I can't believe I haven't touched you in so long. It was getting unbearable."

"Draco..."

"Honestly, that's not some sexual reference. I missed you baby." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey..," Draco whispered, "Look at me." He moved her face with his index finger.

Hermione looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. She blushed again and leaned her had on his chest.

"Hermione, don't dwell on what just happened. I just want you to focus on getting better and getting through classes..Oh god, classes.." He muttered.

Hermione giggled. "Don't complain. If it wasn't for classes, then we would still be stuck fighting your bloody father. Be grateful we're the fortunate prisoners who have got a place to escape to, where he_ won't_ be able to touch us."

"Why would I want my _father_ to touch me?" Draco retorted disgustedly.

"Oh Draco, you just have to turn everything into some sexual reference, don't you? It was just a comment. But remember this, you're his son and you received your good looks from him _and_ your mother."

"Dashingly? What are we in, the nineteenth century?" He smirked, chuckling softly.

"Don't make fun of my language. At least I wasn't raised to speak like that. I learned it on my own."

"Oh, so we're going back to that?" He asked jokingly.

"You know what I meant," She mumbled, embarrassed.

Draco sighed exasperated. He shook his head mockingly and kissed her forehead. "I think we've had enough for one night, don't ya think? Maybe some sleep and we'll be back to our normal selves. Saving a damsel in distress is always tough work," He sighed.

"Most definitely Draco." She replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it's late. Don't make fun."

"Just go to sleep."

"What, you're my mother now?"

"Draco..."

"'Night love," He whispered, kissing her temple. He then disappeared into his room.

Hermione sighed dreamily and made her way towards her room.

* * *

Draco awoke the next day slightly rested. He got dressed quickly and headed down towards the Slytherin common room. He decided to go pay Blaise a visit. This could be fun... 

He reached the portrait, muttered the password, and stepped in. He looked around the common room, and saw that not many people were up. He furrowed his brows in confusion. It was Monday, so where was everybody?

He walked over to boy's dormitories and peeked his head in. He saw that the curtains were drawn on three out of the four beds. He looked towards the last one, and saw not one, but two bodies in the bed. He chuckled to himself and walked over to the bed.

He placed his mouth near Blaise's ear. "GET UP FUCKER. THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL."

He ran back just as Blaise started thrashing around in confusion. He looked over at Draco groggily and smirked. "Nice one..but if you don't mind..." Blaise motioned towards the sleeping girl. Damn, he must have worked her.

Draco just chuckled.

"Hey fucker, didn't you get like kidnaped or something.." Blaise trailed off.

Draco doubled over in laughter. "Hermione got kidnaped. I was forced to get the Dark Mark against my own will."

"You got your fucking mark?"

"Yea, we went over this like, thousands of times. Get it through your thick skull. I'm..a...death..eater.." He said slowly.

Blaise just stared at him confusedly. "Whatever man, I have no clue what you just said. Take all that, and move your chatty ass out of this room. What the hell is your problem, man? Waking me up at like...fucking six o'clock in the morning. Who do you think you are?"

Draco laughed. "Don't we have classes?"

"Fucker, its like the second week into vacation. Your screwed on wrong. Have Granger help you with that one man..I don't swing that way. Psh.." He scoffed.

"How much longer are we on vacation?"

"How long have you been _going_ to this fucking school? Seven years? We're on vacation for about a month or something. I don't know. Just..ugh, it's early. This is an ungodly hour for me. LEAVE!" He yelled, waking up the girl in the process.

Blaise looked over. "Hey Mary. Just go back to sleep. No, everything is fine. Nope, just a visitor. No, you don't know him. Just let it go, for fucks sake."

Draco laughed silently in the corner.

"Shut the hell up fucker. I'll see you later," Blaise turned over so his back was facing Draco, and soon fell asleep.

Draco took the hint and left, walking back to his common room. Hermione was probably awake. She wasn't much of sleeping person, from the impression he got. She probably never slept in. She was always on time to classes, and from what he saw, she was always the first one in the hall. Not that he was one to get up early..he thought Blaise's technique was more appealing. Punctuality just wasn't his strong point, especially when it came to missing classes. Ah..the good old days, 'till Hermione came and showed him how to be on time. Damn, his girl was rubbing off on him. Needless to say, it was actually doing him some good. Maybe he would beat Hermione in marks this year.

Psh...when his father announced his undying love for muggleborns..thats when.

He walked through the portrait hole, and didn't hear anything. He assumed Hermione was still sleeping. He decided to go..have some fun..if that's what you would call it.

He walked into her room, and plopped himself onto the bed. He scooted over next to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his lips at her ear.

"Hermione..." He whispered.

She turned in her sleep, and was now facing him.

"Hermione..."

She just kept on sleeping.

"I'm apologizing ahead of time love," He whispered.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"HERMIONE ANN GRANGER, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" He screamed. He detached himself from her and stood up to admire his work. He was on a roll today.

Hermione thrashed around a bit, falling on the floor in the process.

He chuckled, and walked over to her. He helped her up, and embraced her tightly.

Hermione was still a bit fogged from sleeping, and looked up to see her boyfriend smirking mischievously at her.

"What the hell is your problem? I was sleeping!" She groaned. She squirmed to get out of his arms, but he held a tight grip on her.

"I was just having some fun..." He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head.

"Some fun at six in the morning!" She cried.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you mad! I was just being playful..." He muttered.

"Draco, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just..and it's early..and..don't ever wake me up this early and in that manner ever again, or I won't hesitate to castrate you."

"But I thought you wanted my children?" He pouted.

"Honestly..men.." She scoffed.

He chuckled, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He brought her closer to him and kissed her temple lovingly. She sighed tiredly, and leaned her full weight against, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"As much as I would love to hold you, I myself am tired. Do you know what it's like to wake up thinking you have classes, and then find out from your best friend, who by the way was just finished shagging a girl, that there isn't classes? Honestly, you would think I'd know.."

Hermione giggled. "Why did you wake my up then?"

"You're my girlfriend, you had to suffer with me. It's the rule."

"Haven't I suffered enough?" She giggled.

Her giggles terminated when she saw his eyes glaze over with rage.

"Draco, I didn't mean..please baby, you know I would never imply that. Oh Draco, I know it's not your fault!"

"Just don't bring that up."

"Draco, I didn't mean to imply that it was your fault. Please, I just meant it jokingly." She walked over to him and sat on his lap. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed all over his face. She started giggling to herself, and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Draco looked up at her and couldn't help but crack a smile. She was just so innocent that it made him smile. She acted as if she didn't know what she was doing. In some ways, it made her seem like an air head. But he knew her _way_ better than that.

"So, you forgive me now?"

"It's not like you did anything..I'm just still a bit mad at my father."

"A bit must be an understatement." She giggled.

"How do you know me so well?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just hopelessly in love with you."

* * *

A/N: All I'm asking is that you be generous enough to leave me reviews! I am a bit disheartened to say that I got about 9 or 10 reviews for this chapter..when i usually get 15-20. so please..help a poor soul? 

REVIEW!


	23. Apologies

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the very long wait! I was trying to get my other story, Mon Amanter, started. Now that I've got the plot going, and I know that I'm keeping the story, then I am going to finish Quintessence. But, for those of you who wanted a sequel, with the way I'm ending the story, I'm not sure if I can even make one. XD

* * *

Quintessence

Chapter 23

Draco awoke the next day, finally getting a full night's sleep since Hermione had been captured. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at the wall clock and saw it was only 8:34. A bit early for his standards. He looked over his shoulder at the door leading to Hermione's room. He thought for a minute, and decided to go see if she was awake. He silently crept towards the door, and opened it slightly. He stuck his head through and looked at Hermione. He saw her sleeping figure sprawled out over the bed, her hair tousled in a tangled mass around her face. He smiled slightly and walked over to her. He gently sat on her bed, and stroked her arm.

"Draco," Hermione sighed. "Unhand my arm. I was sleeping." She groaned, rolling over to face him.

"Your cheerful this morning," He muttered, "You should be happy we're home."

"I'm very cheerful." She grinned fakely. "Now that you've seen how cheerful I am at," She paused and turned to her alarm clock, "8:40 in the morning, then can you leave me to sleep?"

"I don't think that's an option," He laid down next to her, draping an arm over her waist. "We've been apart way to long."

"That may be true," She stated, detaching Draco from her waist. He groaned. "But I would like to get some sleep to regain my lost energy."

"But..I thought you missed me?" He pouted. "I saved your life and you don't even let me hold you."

"I am very proud of you Draco, for everything that you've done." She sighed. This was a tough situation. "But I would really like some sleep. Don't you want me to be healthy so I can reward you later?" Hermione whispered sensually.

"Depends on what I'm getting.." He raised both his eyebrows questionably.

"Think about that one," She turned around, her back to Draco, "And then you come back with an answer. Preferably in a few hours."

"I know my answer." He got up and grabbed the door handle, but before he left; "Remember love, actions speak louder than words." He gave a dry chuckle and left the room, leaving a wide-eyed Hermione to her sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione awoke a few hours later, well rested. She slipped into some bleached jeans and wore a black hoodie; it was a bit cold outside. She slipped on her old track sneakers, grabbed her school bag, and headed out the door, fastening her hair into a messy bun atop her head.

She headed to the seventh floor to find Ron. She needed to fill him in on recent happenings. She also needed to let him know that the final battle was quickly approaching. She reached the Fat Lady, muttered the password, and walked in. She peered around the common room and saw Ron over in a corner , hunched over a piece of parchment.

Hermione decided to surprise him. She crept over quietly and stood behind me.

She counted to three inside her head and, "Ron!"

Ron jumped noticeably, spilling the ink as his hand made contact with the bottle. "Bloody hell! My essay! You are going to pay dea-" He stopped once he saw who it was.

"Hermione?" He gaped at her, mouth open. "Is that really you? It's a bit early in the morning, I could be halu-"

"It's really me, Ron." Hermione giggled. "I'm back!" She ran over to him, draping her arms around his middle, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Ron was shocked for a moment, but regained his composure and hugged her back.

"Bleeding hell, I thought you were never gonna come back! You were gone for such a long time, I thought they had well.." He gulped. "You know."

"I'm in one piece Ron." Hermione grinned broadly, sitting down on one of the many plush couches.

"And this is no hoax? No hidden catch? That sodding prat didn't send a fake death eater to capture me too? Oh bloody hell, I hope I'm not next. I wouldn-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried. "I'm in one piece! You should be happy! Don't fret over the war ahead of us. Just be happy that I'm here." Hermione finished softly.

"Oh Hermione." Ron stated softly. "I'm ecstatic that you're here." He looked up behind Hermione. "But I think there's someone who would like to express their emotions also." Ron cleared his throat loudly.

"Who Ron? Draco's the one who saved me." Hermione thought for a moment. "Who else could have possibly missed me while I was gone."

"I could think of a possible candidate." He gulped loudly, not sure if he should be giving out that much information.

"Oh Ron, just let it out." Hermione sighed. It was too early for Ron's antics.

"Hermione?" A voice called out uncertainly.

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew that voice. It couldn't possibly be..

"Harry?" Hermione turned around slowly. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"Hermione, I really don't think this is the way to approach this. Harry is ju-"

Hermione turned around sharply, glaring at Ron. "I know _exactly_ how to approach this, Ronald. I'm a big girl, for Merlin's snake." She snapped.

"Erm..Hermione, I think Ron's right." Harry started, "I have a few things to say. I'd prefer to get them out before you start ranting. Judging from your look, I doubt I'll be alive by the end of the conversation, no matter what I say. So just please," He paused, "Let me finish."

Hermione sighed. This was it, the moment of truth. _His apology._

"Hermione Anne Granger. You've been my best friend ever since I got to this school. You noticed me for my true personality, not as the boy-who-lived. You helped me through every single encounter I had with Voldemort. From that bloody philosophers stone, to cracking the clue at the TriWizard Tournament. You've helped me with all my girl troubles. Every time I found myself in a predicament, you would help pick up the pieces and get me back to my old self. If it wasn't for you, I would have died in my first year at Hogwarts. I wouldn't have known what to do. You're the brains behind every single plan we create, You, Ron, and I. Every single time we had to take out some arch nemesis, or just plain cause mischief, we'd do it as a team. And I'm afraid that because of my actions, I won't be able to share that anymore with you or Ron. I came here, not to give you a sappy apology, but to tell you that I truly regret everything I have done to hurt you, recently, and in the past. I've noticed that I've become a sadistic bastard, and I had no right to take out my emotions on you the way I did. I'm sorry for all the hurt you've felt in your life because of me. And I'm sorry for disapproving of your source of happiness. He may be my arch enemy, but he makes you happy. That should have been everything that mattered to me. I hope that your alright, from your recent kidnaping. I guess this whole sappy apology was just to give you my blessing for you and..Malfoy," He bit out, "When your ready to talk about this, just please come talk to me. Hermione, you have no idea," He stopped as a tear slid down his cheek, "How much I've missed you." With that said, he gave her one last loving gaze, and retreated to his dormitory.

"Never knew the poor bloke had the balls." Ron sighed, shaking his head. Only Ron could bring humor into a situation so grave.

"I need to..um, study." Hermione stated softly, wiping her eyes discretely as she left the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione pulled the hood above her head and slowly curled up on the couch, clutching the mug of tea for dear life. She couldn't believe all those beautiful words had come out of Harry's mouth just then. She had never had somebody compliment her, apologize to her, and insult her all in one short comment. But she had to face it. He actually sounded sincere. What would she say to him? Forgiveness was in her nature, but he almost raped her. Of course it wasn't his fault, but what he was doing with Lucius Malfoy was beyond her. He didn't have to disapprove and just abandon her like he did. He could have learned to cope with it, just as Ron did.

But, he was right. He and her had been best friends since their first year here. Even though he started out insulting her, they both started to see each other for who they truly were. And that was a gift in itself.

A friendship that she valued as much as she had beforehand couldn't just be thrown away for something a _Death Eater_ made him do.

Sure, she was still mad at him for disapproving. But Ron disapproved at first. She forgave him. How was this situation any different?

Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, hated every single living fiber of the Boy-Who-Lived for what he attempted to do. _That_ was the difference.

Even though Draco knew Harry was forced, he still didn't get over the fact that he found Potter feeling up _his_ lovers shirt.

Hermione, who was equally as scarred from the incident, would have to guide him through the Five Steps.

Denial

Anger

Sadness

Realization

Action.

Hermione knew exactly how her boyfriend was going to manage the first one. He was already going through it.

He denied it the minute Dumbledore told him. She could see it in his eyes that Draco didn't believe him, but for Hermione's sake, he kept it quiet. He knew Hermione believed Dumbledore.

But Draco..oh no.

He knew better. Hermione knew that Draco believed Harry could have broken the curse. But he didn't.

That's what Draco was still trying to get over.

And the fact that he was denying his own _father_ did it.

Hermione sighed. She was going to avoid that conversation until the time was absolutely..

_Unavoidable._

* * *

A/N: Ok..so keep those reviews coming. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Right now, since they JUST escaped Voldemort..I'm going to sort out their personal lives, including relationships. So the next few chapters are going to be set at Hogwarts, repairing anything that needs to be repaired, breaking anything, or improving anything, and by that I mean relationships. So bear with me, cause these next few are, I think, going to be emotional rollercoasters. XD

Don't ya just love me?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	24. Forgive or Forget?

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

**Quintessence**

_Chapter 24_

Forgive or Forget

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day, dreading the conversation with Draco. They were at a happy time, and she didn't want to ruin it by fighting. Draco wasn't going to like the idea that Harry apologized. But Hermione just couldn't avoid Harry forever. He didn't really _intend_ to hurt her the way he physically did. That was someone else's doing. She was going to have to convince him to let her forgive Harry. She really wanted to, her heart was aching to. But her mind was being stubborn, telling her that to give him the cold shoulder and dismiss the apology. It was going to be hard, convincing Draco that she thought it was right. He was going to become rash the minute he heard the words 'Harry' and 'apology' in the same sentence. She wasn't even going to think of the way he was going to act when she told him that she was going to forgive him. 

She groaned and rolled out of bed. She trudged over to her dresser, grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped it over her head. It was Sunday, and she wasn't planning on leaving the Head's room. She left her room and plopped onto one of the couches, her head in her hands. She was going to tell Draco the minute he woke up, the decision was final.

She heard soft thumps, and looked up. She was Draco descending down the stairs. He smiled genuinely at her, sitting down next to her.

"Morning," He draped his arm over her shoulder, and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Hermione, I was thinking, since today is Sunday, maybe we could head out to Hogsmeade and browse the shops."

"And risk getting caught?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I'm not going anywhere out of this castle until we get everything sorted out, you hear me?" Hermione raised her voice an octave by the end of her sentence.

"It was just a suggestion, will you calm down?" Draco spat. "I would have thought, after being kidnaped, that you would want to spend time with your boyfriend and go out or something."

"Well, next time don't think," Hermione sighed frustratingly. "Look, I'm going to be in my room. If you need something, let me know," She stomped up the stairs and slammed her door.

Draco wasn't going to let her go without finding out why she was really mad. He ascended the stairs and barged into her room. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to her bed, taking a seat next to her.

"Hermione, what's really wrong with you?" He asked. "Normally you wouldn't blow up at me for something that small."

"Nothings wrong," Hermione stated crossly, folding her arms across her chest. "I just don't want to go out."

"I know something's the matter. I can read your facial expressions. Just tell me!" He began to raise his voice.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. It was the moment of truth. "Harry apologized," She murmured softly.

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that," Draco stated angrily.

"Harry apologized and I don't know what to do about it!" Hermione cried, getting up and pacing the room.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had to make sure he heard her right. "He what?"

"He apologized! You should have heard what he said, Draco," Hermione said softly, sitting by his side. "He told me everything, _everything_. He gave me the most concrete reasons as to why he's apologizing. He's not apologizing for my friendship. He thinks I probably won't give him that. He was apologizing because he felt guil-"

"Thinks? So there _is_ a possibility that you _will_ give him that friendship? Hermione, have you no idea what he's done to you?" He cried. "That man, that _sadist_, has hurt you countless times, and you want to consider giving him friendship? Hermione, he doesn't deserve you!"

"But don't _I_, your girlfriend, the woman you love, deserve the friendship of a man who once was?" Hermione stated sorrowfully.

Draco stayed rooted to the spot, contemplating what she just said. She did deserve that. She did. But, he couldn't bear to see her get hurt if _Saint_ Potter's intentions weren't pure.

"Hermione, you know I can't stand to see you hurt. I don't want a repeat of what's happened before. Please, take some time before you consider that friendship. For me?" He pleaded, his eyes glazed over with affection.

"Your not mad?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I'm angrier than Voldemort the day Potter lived," He muttered. "But if you're really so headstrong about this, then I'll let you make your decision. Merlin knows you won't listen." He mumbled.

"I would listen, and I _have_ listened! Why do you think I've been avoiding him ever since he started attacking me?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "I've been listening to_ you_. But he came to _me_ and apologized. I probably would have never talked to him if he didn't confront me," Hermione stated sadly, wiping a tear from her eye.

Draco saw this, but dismissed the thought. "Is it that bad if you don't talk to Potter?"

"Yes! He has been my friends for years! I can't just forget about him like he's some piece of garbage!" Hermione cried. "Did you honestly think I was going to break off all contact from him _forever_?"

"A man can hope," Draco smirked.

"Your impossible," Hermione sighed, sitting back down on the bed.

"_I'm _impossible? Excuse me for trying to keep you away from the _rapist_." Draco sighed. "That kid never has pure intentions. There's always something behind his actions, Hermione."

"He is _not_ a rapist, Draco," Hermione let out through gritted teeth. "You know that it was your father who planned the _entire_ thing, just to get me 'tainted'," Hermione turned around and crossed her arms. "He thought if I was tainted, you wouldn't want me."

"That's beside the point!" Draco cried. "You and I both know Potter took Occlumency with Snape two years back. He could have fought off my father and broken the curse. You _know_ this," Draco snapped. "How the hell was _this_ time any different?"

Hermione's eyes widened. He was right. Harry did take Occlumency. How come he didn't fight off the curse? "How did you know Harry took Occlumency?" Hermione asked stupidly.

"Snape's practically my uncle," Draco explained. "But don't try and change the subject at hand. We need to talk about this."

Hermione just sat down on the bed. Draco followed. "What exactly do we need to talk about?" Hermione asked him, playing with the bed sheet.

"Hermione, Potter could have fought off that curse," He started. "He knows Occlumency. Why the hell did he choose _not_ to? Explain that to me."

"I don't know!" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know why everything happens to me! I've been hurt countless times this year, and I have no idea why!" She began to sob, leaning on Draco's shoulder for support. Draco wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. "I don't know why Harry apologized. If your so curious, then find out for _yourself_."

"I'm not curious enough to go and ask Pothead," He muttered. "Hermione, you really need to consider this before you make alliances with him," He suggested. "If you put aside the rape, he _has_ hurt you intentionally, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"I know he has," Hermione agreed. "But you seem to be affected by this more than _I_ am."

"Do you know what it's like to watch another man physically _abuse_ your girlfriend? I had to watch you get slapped by some sadistic bastard. And then have you nearly _raped_ by the same person? Hermione, I hate to see you get hurt," Draco stressed. "Even if we were fighting during that time, I still cared for you. I couldn't watch you get hurt!"

"But _I_ was the one _being_ hurt! You can't say that didn't hurt just as much!" Hermione yelled, standing up and sitting in a chair across from Draco. She crossed her arms and let her tears fall freely. "It may have been hard for you, but it was even harder for _me._ I had to watch, and _feel_, my best friend abuse me."

"Do I look dense?" Draco asked stupidly. "I saw how much he hurt you. I may not have felt it, but I have eyes Hermione. You were hurt, emotionally and physically."

"Then stop all this nonsense about 'considering' his friendship!" Hermione began to sob at this point. "I was the one who went through this, so I should be the one to decide whether or not I can befriend him!" Hermione slumped to the floor and cried, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"I'm just trying to protect you," Draco muttered. "I will never forgive Potter for what he did. Neither should you."

"Don't order me around, Draco!" Hermione stated angrily. "I suppose _I_ won't forgive him either, but I know that I can _forget._ Sometimes you have to put the past behind you and move on. How the hell do you think _you_ and _I_ got together?"

"Right now, _us_ isn't the problem!" Draco sighed angrily. "_You_ befriending _him_ is the problem," Draco placed his head in his hands. "Hermione, my father already found Potter once. Who says he won't find him again?"

"If your so hell bent on protecting me, then go find your father and rid us from him!" Hermione cried.

Draco's eyes blazed over with anger. How could she? He may be abusive and power-hungry, but he was still his father. Draco had always idolized him, ever since he was a little boy. Draco didn't have the heart to take his life.

"You think I'm _that_ heartless?" Draco asked softly, looking down at the floor.

"Of course not!" Hermione stated defensively. "You learned to love your worst enemy."

"Then why would you say such a thing?" He asked again, even softer.

"Because I've seen your father hurt you. I've seen what he can do," Hermione answered sadly. "I don't want it to happen again."

"Even so, he _is_ my father. I'm not just going to kill him," Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Let me put it into terms you might understand. Say your father went around killing people, whichever way they do it in the muggle world. You would still love him; He's the one who brought you into this world. Don't tell me you'll be the one to bring him out just because of a mistake _he_ made."

Hermione let a tear slide down her cheek at the thought of her father dying. "I suppose I never thought about it that way."

"And you're the almighty know-it-all," He laughed sadly.

"Draco.." Hermione warned. She gave a heaving sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said about your fa-"

"Don't," He put up his hand to silence her. "If you want to forgive Potter, fine. But if my father pulls another 'Let's Rape Hermione' plan, don't you _dare_ stop me from castrating Potter." He cringed at the thought, his face distorting in disgust.

"Draco..don't be so rash," Hermione giggled. "You and I both know you don't have the balls to castrate someone."

"Is that what you think?" He smirked, sauntering over to her. He placed his hands at her waist, looking down at her. "Eh..is it?" He began to tickle her sides softly. Hermione doubled over. He knew her ticklish spots like the back of his hands.

"Maybe!" Hermione heaved, giggling loudly. Draco tickled her harder. "Ok! Ok," She sighed, once he stopped tickling her. "That was completely unnecessary."

"Yea..well, it comes with the package," He smirked, rubbing her back softly.

"Along with other things.." Hermione giggled, blushing at her crude comment.

"No, that's where your mistaken," Draco stated softly. He looked down at her. "That _is_ the package."

"Draco!" Hermione cried, slapping him softly in the chest. "You are absolutely_ horrible_!"

Draco shrugged and backed up, detaching himself from Hermione. His hands rested behind his back. "So, when _are _you going to break the news to Potter?"

"I will do no such thing," Hermione stated crossly. "You know exactly what I'm going to do, and if I have to repeat it, then that was a poor excuse for an argument." Hermione walked to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and jeans.

"Fine, fine," He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be at Blaise's, come find me when your done." He walked over to her, kissed her cheek softly. He moved his lips to her ear. "I love you. Good luck."

Hermione's heart raced, her previous anger for him melting. "I love you too."

_**- - -**_

Draco walked down the hallway leading to the dungeons. He was thinking about the argument. How could Hermione want to forgive Potter after what he did to her? Yes, Potter was told under the Imperius that he had to rape Hermione. As far as he knew, though, Potter wasn't told to slap her. That was purely Potter's intentions. How could Hermione just _want_ to forgive him after all of that? Everything he said just then didn't even help deviate her from her plan of action. He knew she was strong minded, he knew she was independent, but now that they were together, his opinion should matter for something. Couples, especially engaged...

Draco froze. His eyes widened. His thoughts had wandered _way_ too far this time. He reached into his pocket, and took out the small velvet box. He fingered it gingerly, a small smile gracing his face. He placed it gently into his pocket, continuing walking.

"Why the _hell _were you smiling like a fucking idiot?" He heard from a voice behind him. "And I'm pretty sure that was an engagement ring in your hand." Draco's eyes widened and he looked behind him. There stood Blaise, smiling proudly at his discovery.

"How in bleeding hell did you find me here?" Draco asked curiously. "Were you following me or something?"

"Or something," Blaise retorted. "Look man, if you're going to do what I _think_ your going to do, get a move on." Blaise suggested, catching up to Draco. "The war is coming soon, and not to be pessimistic, but we won't all make it out alive. Even goody goody Granger. "

Draco nodded in understanding. "I thought today would be good, but she wasn't really in the greatest mood. She was babbling on about Potter and how she wanted to forgive him. You remember what happened, right?" Draco asked him.

Blaise nodded. "But didn't your father plan the entire thing?"

Draco averted his gaze and closed his eyes tightly, memories flooding his brain. "Yes. Who's to say he won't find Potter again. Hermione could be hurt just like before."

"Then tell her," Blaise stated simply. "Granger seems pretty understanding. It's not like sh-"

"I already tried," Draco cut in. "She won't have any of it. I even told her that Potter could have broken the Imperius curse."

"He could?" Blaise asked incredulously. "But I thought you had to be really powerful to fight off the curse."

"Does Potter _look_ like a meager being?" Draco asked incredulously. "In fifth year Potter took Occlumency and Legilimency with Professor Snape," Draco raised his hand to keep Blaise from speaking. "With this knowledge, he _could_ have fought off the curse if he really, truly, didn't want to do it. Now, answer me this; Why didn't he, if he had the power to do so?"

"You've got a point there," Blaise noted. "Granger must be positively mental if she's going to forgive _Potter_." Blaise spat with contempt.

"I tried to get her to believe me," Draco sighed. "But she seemed really headstrong about it, so I trust that she'll do what's right."

"You're in _love_," Blaise grinned mockingly.

"Shut up, you bastard," Draco chuckled, punching Blaise in the arm.

" Are you sure it's Granger you're in love with?" Blaise asked. "No need to touch, mate."

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "We're on the subject of my engagement, and you bring up _that?_" Draco spat. "If you want a further relationship, find Potter."

"Potter would look absolutely horrible with this outfit," Blaise doubled over in laughter at the look of disgust on Draco's face.

"I think that's enough for one day," Draco uttered, gagging at the thought of Blaise..and _Potter_.

"You're so primeval. Gay marriage is very _in_ nowadays," Blaise mused.

"Gay marriage my arse," Draco snapped. "Do I look like a muggle?"

"If you got rid of the robes you could definitely pass as one."

"I so happen to be in Slytherin for a reason," Draco stated superciliously. "I may be dating a muggle born, but that is no reason to question my blood."

"Don't we know it," Blaise muttered. "Look, just give Granger the ring and get it over with."

"I'm not sure I'm ready. I'm not sure the _both_ of us are ready," Draco began to think the relationship change seriously. They would have to keep it entirely a secret, save a few people. There was the possibility of one or the other passing during the brewing war. His father would have his head. Who knows, maybe Hermione's muggle parents had a prejudice against the pureblood population. His father _did_ harass her parents during their second year. Maybe it was a _bit_ too soon for the change. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he got Hermione killed because of the engagement.

"Don't be such a pansy," Blaise uttered. "You and I both know that you want to do it, so just do it. If your going to be a girl about it, then wait until after the war." Blaise stopped walking. "But if she somehow finds out about it..."

"Blaise.." Draco warned, turning around to face him. "Look, I'll do it. But I have to make it perfect, so I need a few days. Stop pestering me, because I won't do it any sooner than I plan."

"I'm just saying, mate.." Blaise sighed heavily, running a hand through his black hair. "You might not have a few more days. Voldemort may strike any day now. Knowing you, you would probably beat yourself up if you miss the chance."

"What exactly are you on about?" Draco asked curiously, stepping close towards Blaise.

"Nothing. Just be sure to do it before you lose the chance."

"You know something about when he's striking, don't you?" Draco accused. "Look, I'll be pissed if something happens and you knew about it. So out with it."

"Fine," Blaise sighed. "I overheard my father talking about when He was going to strike over Christmas holiday. I only heard bits and pieces, but I know enough that it's soon. _Very_ soon. So make your move while you have the chance."

"Well, that just assured me_ not_ to make the move. We're going to have to focus on the war before we focus on our relationship."

"If that's your decision," Blaise stated sadly.

"Have you gone to Dumbledore yet?" Draco questioned.

"I don't think I should," Blaise mumbled. "My father would honestly murder me if I did..."

"I think you should. Hermione got kidnaped last time nobody spoke up."

"How did you know someone knew?"

"I may not be gay," Draco grinned. "But things get around."

* * *

A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me some time to write the argument, which explains the gap between the installments. Next chapter I'll have the hermione/harry scene, along with some other things. Leave a nice loooong review please! **

**Anyone else on spring break? I'm going to have lots of time to update this week, SPRING BREAK BABY!**

**And if any of you _are_ on Spring Break, you should have looooads of time to leave reviews. So please, do me a gigantic favor and leave one!**


	25. Promises

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the big gap between updates, I've been trying to wrap everything up with this story. I have one or two more chapters in store for you, and then I'll be working on the sequel. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!

Quintessence

**Chapter 25**

_Promises_

Hermione mustered her courage, knocking softly on the door. Her nerves were shot, her hands shaking as she brought them down to her sides. She tapped her foot impatiently, although she was dreading this moment.

And as Hermione calmed herself, the door opened a crack, revealing a bright green eye. "Hermione? What brought you here at this hour?" asked Harry, opening the door completely. "It's not like you to be out at this time."

"Haven't been myself lately," Hermione answered, fiddling with her cloak. "I've come to talk. We need to settle a few things."

"I suppose so," Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, stepping aside to let Hermione in. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the other day?"

"Depends, which day are you speaking of?" Hermione asked playfully, taking a seat on Harry's bed. She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit."

Harry complied, taking a seat beside Hermione. "Go on."

"Harry, I don't have words for what you've accomplished this year," Hermione began, turning to face him. "There must be a reason behind your actions. My Harry would never do that," Hermione gave him a warm smile. "Must be pretty important if you couldn't share your problems with your best friend."

"Hermione, it's not like th-"

Hermione held up a hand, silencing him. "I didn't come here to discuss the matter, Harry. My visit was to let you know of a few things."

"And that would be?" Harry trailed off, gesturing for her to continue.

"Look, Harry. I only came here to tell you that I accept your apology," Hermione said indifferently. "Honestly, things will never be the same between us. You turned down the wrong path, Harry. I don't know what got into you," Hermione finished softly.

"I'm sure things will be the same between us Her-"

"No they won't Harry," Hermione snapped in anger. She couldn't handle it, this was hard for her. "Please learn to accept it Harry. For me," She pleaded. She got up and headed for the door, stopping only to give him a small wave before she left.

--

Hermione made her way to the Head's room, contemplating what she had said to Harry. She knew she had to accept his apology. They were, after all, friends. Even if he had done those horrid things, in the end they're friends. They're would always be a bond, no matter what had been done in the past. It was hard, for Hermione to accept these terms, but she managed. She wanted only the same for Harry, hoping he would also accept it in the near future.

She reached her tower, muttering the password. She made her way in, slipping off her shoes and looking around. She saw no trace of Draco. _Maybe he's asleep_, She wondered, trudging up the stairs. Hermione ignored her aching body, opening Draco's door softly.

There lay Draco, fast asleep on his bed. Hermione smiled softly, glad he was getting some sleep. Hermione knew he hadn't been sleeping all that much. She knew their recent fight had made him worry a bit. She was happy that she could now tell him everything was alright between her and Harry.

She walked over and shook his torso slightly, causing him to stir in his sleep. He turned over groggily and gave her a sleepy smile. "I'm glad you finally got sleep."

"I've been getting enough sleep," He replied, leaning up and brushing his lips against hers. "It's you who hasn't been sleeping."

"You think I don't know you?" Hermione questioned playfully, "Whenever you're worried, you lose sleep over it."

"Just about everyone does," Draco remarked, sitting upright next to Hermione. "Don't tell me you've been sleeping like a baby."

"I haven't," She replied. "That's the reason I woke you."

"And I thought you just wanted to see me," He answered sarcastically.

"I accepted the apology," Hermione looked up at Draco warily, unsure of his reaction. "It felt like the right thing to do. I know Harry, and he wouldn't get on his knees and apologize if he didn't really mean it. He can be a bit stubborn at times," Hermione gave a reminiscent smile.

"So that's it? You're going to be chummy with this guy just because he groveled at your feet? You are now vulnerable to him. He has access to you, an inside approach. If anything, you just made this easier for whatever my father has planned next."

"I told him things weren't going to be the same," Hermione cried. "We aren't friends just yet, Draco. I accepted the apology to let him know that my door is now open."

"You just opened the door to my father, too!" Draco spat. "You are underestimating him, Hermione. He is capable of things you haven't even heard of. How else do you think he managed to get _Potter_ to hurt you?"

"I-I don't know," She stuttered.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This would be the time to over-analyze every single aspect of the situation. You don't just decide something like this without consulting me."

"I don't need to consult you!" Hermione snapped. "This was my decision to make, and I would appreciate it if you didn't dictate every single detail of my life!" Hermione stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Draco made to go for the door, but thought better of it and stayed in his room.

--

Hermione stomped down the stairs, eager to get as far away from the Head's tower as possible. The nerve of him, trying to dictate her actions. Accepting Harry's apology was her decision, he had no say in it. They were in a relationship. They were supposed to support each other in whatever they did, no matter what it was. So she accepted Harry's apology; Draco should be supporting her instead of dishing out every single thing wrong with her decision.

Hermione reached the bottom floor, taking a seat on the stone steps. She looked around, taking in the silence of it all. The castle was rarely this quiet, usually filled with gossiping students. She leaned against the wall, wrapping the cloak a bit tighter around her. There was a draft coming in from the front doors, making the bottom floor feel colder than the rest of the castle.

Hermione was just about to leave when a blaring alarm sounded through the castle, reminding her of a bomb alarm. She jumped slightly, clutching her chest in surprise. Then a voice sounded through the air, spreading through the castle.

"_Students and staff, please report _immediately_ to the Great Hall. Do not bother dressing, for you will be back to your rooms shortly."_

She walked a few feet towards the Great Hall, opening the doors quietly. She peered in and saw Dumbledore sitting at the front of the hall, along with the rest of the teachers. Hermione walked in and took a seat near the back. She was worried something had happened, and wanted to make sure Draco got in alright.

He walked in, his face contorted with worry. Hermione motioned for him to sit; she was sure he knew something of what was going on.

Draco sat down, looking at her. "Any idea what's going on?"

Hermione shook her head, now overcome with worry. She assumed Draco had an idea of what was going on, his father usually the cause of these meetings. "I assumed you knew a bit of the situation."

Draco shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "At least I know my father's not involved."

Hermione nodded in understanding, looking to the front of the room. Dumbledore stood at the podium, waiting for the students to file in. She was worried; something was obviously happening that concerned the entire school.

"Students, we are in difficult times," Dumbledore began solemnly, looking over the podium at the Great Hall. "We have received word that Voldemort has attacked a village just off the skirts of Hogsmeade. The ministry has ordered the school into lockdown." A gasp emitted through the hall. "This means classes will be postponed until further notice. Highly trained aurors will be placed at the front of the grounds. There is no need to be alarmed, the ministry has the situation under control. I beg of you, do not blow this situation out of proportion, for it will cause more trouble than needed. Now, I expect everyone to get a good night's sleep. Goodnight," Dumbledore dismissed everyone, leaving the hall.

Hermione turned to Draco, a sheepish smile gracing her face. "Draco, I shouldn't have doubted your judgment, I'm sorry."

"You have to see it to believe it, don't you?" He remarked, standing up.

Hermione stood with him. "Draco, you have to admit Harry has nothing to do with this."

"Hermione," Draco sighed, shaking his head "when will you learn that no matter what happens, Potter is always going to be involved with Voldemort, with or without my father's help."

Hermione looked down at her feet, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I-I guess."

"It's not like you to make a rash decision," Draco pointed out. "No matter the circumstances, its not you to decide something without clearing every cobweb."

He knew her too well. "I know."

"Look," Draco grabbed her arms softly, pulling her closer. "We're not at a point in time to be discussing our relationship. There are bigger things going on that we need to focus on."

"Like Voldemort?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

Draco nodded, placing his hands at her waist. "I'm sure they're up to no good, killing off that village."

"They'll reach Hogwarts in no time," Hermione stated softly.

Draco knew that Hogwarts was in danger. Ever since Hermione was kidnapped, he knew something was up. They were using Hermione to lure him to their side. They wanted her to come to them so he would follow. Obviously they thought it was working, or they would have terminated that plan months ago. He knew he was in trouble, and they were going to use Hermione to get to him.

"Hermione, why don't we head up to our room," Draco suggested, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "We've had a long day, we should sleep it off."

"There isn't enough time to sleep this off," Hermione groaned, leaning against him. "How are they going to manage keeping them off the grounds?"

"They'll manage," He answered, trying to convince himself mostly. He turned to her, smiling slightly. "Don't worry about this, I'm sure everything is under control."

Hermione nodded, hugging him around the waist. "Let's hope you're right," She answered, leaning up and brushing her lips against his.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He felt her smile, and he pulled away slightly, smirking. He brushed his nose against hers, a goofy smile plastered on his face. Hermione giggled as Draco showered her neck with kisses, tickling her slightly.

Hermione was making an attempt to get away when she heard a polite 'ahem'.

They pulled apart, Hermione blushing a dark color of red. There stood Dumbledore, a knowing smile gracing his aged face.

"I see you two know how to take your mind off of things," Dumbledore remarked.

"I-It's not what it looks like, sir," Draco mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Then what is it, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore questioned. "You don't have to explain these things to me, I'd rather not find out."

"Would you like to come in, Professor?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the door.

Dumbledore nodded, following the couple into the common room. "I came here to discuss my speech in the Great Hall. Most of what I said concerns the two of you."

"And why is that?" Draco asked, a bit mad Dumbledore had interrupted him and Hermione.

"As you know, Miss Granger was taken this year. She was taken to lure you into their side. I'm afraid that their attempting this again, only this time attacking the school as a whole."

Hermione looked at Draco warily, the new information obviously startling her. "It's not safe here, then."

"On the contrary, Miss Granger. You are even safer here than anywhere else," Dumbledore explained, looking from Draco to Hermione.

"How are we safer if they're purposefully attacking the school?" Draco snapped. He knew what his father was up to, and he wasn't about to let Dumbledore waver his opinion.

"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that this castle is under the most intense security. Your safety is the least thing you need to worry about."

"Professor, safety is the first thing that crosses my mind when it comes to my father," Draco answered. "Hermione was attacked twice because of him. I think you should be worrying about this more than you are."

"I promise you, this situation does not leave my mind," Dumbledore stood up. "I trust you to stay put. Tough times lay ahead, and each of your decisions count."

At that comment, Draco looked pointedly at Hermione, arching an eyebrow. The old bat knew everything, and he was constantly letting Hermione know. Hermione just shook her head.

"I'll show myself out," Dumbledore left, smiling at the couple on the couch.

Draco turned to Hermione as soon as the portrait closed. "That old bat scares me."

Hermione smiled. "He just knows what he's talking about. I'm sure he's been in this situation before."

"He has no idea what he's talking about. He's gone barking mad, Hermione!" Draco cried in anger. "He wants us to stay here, when we're the main targets. We're just putting the whole school in danger."

Hermione sighed. "Draco, we are two teenaged wizards. I suppose you think we can just zap ourselves to some uncharted island and forget this ever happened."

"I've got my apparating license," said Draco, running a hand through his hair.

"You get that thought out of your head, Draco Malfoy," Hermione demanded. "I am not going anywhere. There is a _war_ going on out there. We can't just runaway from our problems as if they're not here!"

"I've seen it done," Draco stated carelessly.

"And you were calling me irrational," Hermione huffed, folding her arms angrily. "There is no way in bleeding hell that I am leaving this castle."

"We're the main target points here. We shouldn't penalize the school if we're the ones at risk," Draco explained. "We should hide from this, somewhere we won't be found. There's always Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? Hogsmeade!" Hermione spat. "The attack was just at the boundary of Hogsmeade, and you're suggesting we hide there?"

"So you agree to hiding then?"

"I said no such thing!" She defended angrily. "You're twisting my words around."

"You said Hogsmeade would be a bad choice to hide out. Do you have any other suggestions?" He asked.

"I am not going to hide and that's final!" Hermione cried, sighing in frustration. "We will not leave this castle, Draco. I find it more dangerous to be attacked alone then to be attacked here on school grounds."

"You sound very nonchalant about getting attacked," He pointed out. "Don't be so naïve about everything. Hogwarts is not as sacred as you think. If my father managed to find Potter here, then Voldem-"

"You always have to go back to that, don't you?" Hermione snapped. "Ever since that, you use that as your main arguing point. I understand your father got into the castle. But, Voldemort isn't stupid enough to attack when everyone is watching, _especially_ when everyone knows about it."

"Not everything is as simple as you want it to be. There are always hidden catches that you don't find out about until you're at mercy. I know how these people work, do _not_ underestimate them."

"Draco, we are in a lose-lose situation. We leave, they find us. We stay, they find us. No matter how much we pick this apart, we can't do anything about it. It's up to Dumbledore and the teaching staff."

"They are not prepared for this. This has never happened before. We could hire an entire team of aurors and they will still find a way into the castle."

"My decision is final. We are staying here."

"We are putting others at risk because you insist on denying the fact that Dumbledore has absolutely no idea how to field this one."

"Well, aren't you noble?"

"Hermione," Draco sighed. "My nobility has nothing to do with the fact that we are the ones being chased. We've just begun running Hermione, and it's nowhere near finished."

"How do you know?" She asked softly.

"I've seen these things happen, I know what I'm talking about."

Hermione sighed. They were putting the school in danger. But they would be putting themselves in even more danger if they left the safety of the castle. "Draco, for once in my life _I _don't want to be noble. I'm scared that something will happen to you or me…I'm just scared. And I know I'm supposed to be the great Hermione who isn't scared of anything. But, for once, I just want to be selfish and keep us safe."

"Why didn't you tell me you were scared?"

"Well, wasn't it obvious?" Hermione looked down. "I don't want anything to happen to me or you…and if anything did, I would never forgive myself for making the decision to leave."

"I'm the one who thought of the idea, don't even think to blame yourself if anything happens," Draco smiled. "Besides, I'll be there with you the entire time. How can anything get past me?" Draco flexed is muscles, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione laughed lightly, glad he wasn't mad at her for putting up a fight. She was embarrassed to admit that she was scared. It was always up to her to be the brave one with everything, and she was glad Draco was taking the heat for her. "What are we going to do about this, then?"

"If we're going to do this right, we can't let anybody know. Not even Dumbledore," stated Draco. "Nobody can know we leave, or it will make everything even worse."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "How about my friends? I can't just leave without letting them know what I'm doing.'

"You'll be back before they even know you're gone," He smiled. "Besides, this isn't permanent. It's just for a few days until this whole mess calms down."

Hermione smiled. So, it wasn't permanent. Just an escape route until everything calmed down. "I'm going to hold you to that statement."


	26. Fate

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this authors note wasn't in here beforehand, I honestly thought it was. I'm writing this authors note to tell you all that sadly, this is the last chapter every of Quintessence. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, for I put alot of work into making it. I was a bit disappointed from the last chapter, I only got 4 reviews. I was hoping for a bit more since that was one of the last chapters. I hope I get a few more than what I've already gotten. Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you all for the sequel. Review please!

* * *

Quintessence

_Fate_

**Chapter 26**

Hermione threw another sweater into her bag. "Draco, where exactly are we staying?" asked Hermione, opening her door.

Draco walked in, his bag slung over his shoulder. "We'll be in Hogsmeade. Don't pack anything you wouldn't wear here."

Hermione nodded, packing an extra pair of pants. "How long will we be gone? I don't want to pack too much, or too little. Then there's the chance of sno-"

Draco cut her off. "Just pack enough for a few days. Make sure you have a cloak with you, it can get a bit chilly during the night."

"It's not like we'll be camping out," Hermione laughed. He was always looking out for her well-being. "I'm sure The Three Broomsticks has enough quilts to suffice for a few nights."

"Just pack a cloak," He grumbled, throwing his over a chair.

Hermione obliged, closing up her bag. "How are we going to leave this castle without getting caught?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I'm sure the teachers will be patrolling."

"We go to the Astronomy Tower. It's pretty close to our tower; it shouldn't cause too much trouble. When we get there, I'll conjure a rope and we'll climb down." He explained nonchalantly.

"It can't be that easy, Draco," Hermione laughed uneasily. "There has got to be something we've overlooked."

"We haven't overlooked anything," He answered. "The only thing we have to look out for are the teachers. I couldn't get a hold of a patrolling schedule."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "It's not a class schedule, Draco. They wouldn't give that information to a student."

"That's why we're going to be careful," He shrunk his and Hermione's bags. "We can't let anybody know we're leaving."

Hermione tucked her shrunken bag into her pocket, slipping her cloak around her shoulders. "I understand," She walked over to him, folding her arms across her chest. "When do you think we should head out?"

Draco shrugged. "I was hoping for midnight. Most of the teachers will be asleep at that time."

Hermione nodded. "I feel so bad, sneaking around like this."

"There's nothing bad about saving our own lives," He assured her. "The school is safer if we leave. Voldemort won't have much of a reason to attack."

"He did attack that innocent village," Hermione reasoned. "Hogwarts can be just as easily attacked."

"Not if we leave."

Hermione glanced at her watch, a loud yawn escaping her. "I think I should nap for a bit, I have some time before we leave."

"I'll be sure to wake you," He walked over to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. He rested his forehead on hers, combing her hair back with his fingers. "Get some rest, we have a long night."

Hermione nodded, turning around to leave the room. He turned her around before she left, looking her straight in the eyes. "Hermione, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too," Hermione giggled, walking over to him and hugging him around the waist. "Don't forget to wake me."

He kissed her softly, shutting the door as he walked out.

--

Draco walked over to Hermione, shaking her lightly. "Wake up," He whispered.

Hermione turned over, frowning noticeably. "We have to leave," She stated sadly. "I wish I could say goodbye. I really don't want anyone worrying."

"I know," He said, looking down at her. "But you know why we can't tell anybody."

Hermione sighed tiredly, tightening her cloak around her. "Do you have everything?"

He nodded. "We should go," He ushered her towards the door, arm around her waist.

Hermione looked behind her. "I hope nobody notices we're gone," She looked around the room.

"I'm sure nobody is going to come in here anytime soon," He inched towards the portrait. "It's only a few days, Hermione. We'll be back here in the comfort of the castle in no time."

Hermione sighed. "Let's go then."

Draco led her through the portrait hole, looking both ways into the corridor before stepping fully out. "I don't see anyone around. The walk should be uneventful."

Hermione shivered slightly. "There's always a draft on this floor, I hope it's not this cold outside."

"Expect the worst. We're well into the winter season."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco, attempting to absorb some of his body heat. She was scared, venturing into the open with only their wands for help. Voldemort could be lurking anywhere, including Hogsmeade. It scared her, knowing that Voldemort was attacking innocent people to get to her and Draco. She never really understood why Voldemort needed her so much; all she knew was that they used her to lure Draco in.

She looked up at Draco, wanting to lighten the mood. He was so quiet; he must have been in deep thought about what was going on. "I've never stayed in Hogsmeade. I feel like I'm taking a holiday."

"I assure you that it won't feel like a holiday once you step foot into the room," He grimaced, remembering his first time staying at The Three Broomsticks.

"Oh, how so?" She asked, glad he was thinking of something other than what was going on.

"It's just not the best kept place on Earth," He replied. "But we'll have to make d-"

Hermione placed her hand over his mouth, silencing him. He pointed across the corridor, her face laced with fear. "Mrs. Norris," She whispered.

Draco gently pried her hand off his mouth, trying not to make a sound. He turned to her, his mouth near her ear. "When she leaves to find Filch, run. Do not stop until you reach the tower, do you hear me?"

Hermione nodded, obviously scared. They hadn't even left the castle yet and they were already going to get into trouble. She knew something like this was going to happen. It always happened to her, every time she was sneaking around. She looked over at Draco, who was currently void of emotion. She could tell he was scared; his hand was clammy; his grip constricting her hand.

She inhaled sharply; the gravity of the situation suddenly taking force. Mrs. Norris had just disappeared down the hallway. She felt Draco let go of her hand and looked up. He motioned for her to follow as he took off running down the corridor towards the Astronomy Tower.

_This is it._ She told herself, sprinting down the hallway. She scrounged the hallway for Draco, her eyes just adjusting to the pitch black. She could hear him running a few feet ahead and pushed herself to catch up. She caught up with him, hearing his shallow breaths next to her.

A few minutes later, she was exhausted. Bracing herself, she finished the few feet missing between her and the door leading to the stairs. She stopped just short of the door, collapsing onto Draco. He held her up, his arm hugging her against him tightly.

"Did we honestly have to run the entire time?" Hermione asked, short of breath. "Filch isn't exactly in shape."

Draco just shrugged, unable to speak. He led them up the stairs and onto the tower. Hermione let out a high-pitched gasp as the cold air hit her face. Her cheeks were flushed from running, the cold air feeling colder against her skin.

A few minutes later, Draco took his wand out. He conjured a rope ladder, throwing it over the side of the tower. "All we do is climb down this ladder. Hogsmeade is right off the grounds."

"Didn't they place Aurors at the entrance?" Hermione asked, also taking out her wand.

Draco nodded in agreement. "We're going to have to cut through the Forbidden Forest for about a mile so we don't get spotted."

Hermione gasped. "The Forbidden Forest? Draco, this is the hunting hour. All of the creatures in the forest will be out right now, looking for _food_. I will not be some Centaurs dinner."

"I think you've completely forgotten we have wands," He replied. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about this," Hermione whispered uneasily. "If we get caught, we could get into huge trouble."

"Don't let that thought cross your mind," He demanded. "If you focus on that then we _will_ get caught."

Hermione groaned, walking over to the rope ladder. "Do I just climb down?"

"Let me go down first," He offered. "You might miss a step, I don't want you plummeting to the ground."

Hermione smiled. She swung her legs over, taking a few shaky steps. She was not a fan of heights, and ladders were not her forte. She concentrated on the night sky above her, avoiding looking down at the ground.

"This is an absolutely magnificent view down here," Draco commented, plastering a smirk onto his face.

"I've been noticing that, the stars are just so bright tonight," She sighed happily, glancing at the star-lit sky.

He shook his head. "I wasn't talking about that view."

Hermione furrowed her brows, descending another step. "What else could you possibly see from here? Unless your looking down at something that I can't see then I'm sure you were talking abo-" Hermione gasped as realization dawned on her. "You perverted little man!"

Draco began laughing, finally reaching the ground. Hermione followed soon after, and began slapping him continuously on the arm. "How dare you bring up something like that when we're in such a serious situation!"

Draco grabbed her wrists, preventing her from slapping him. "I was trying to lighten the mood. I could tell you were feeling uneasy about climbing the ladder."

"I was not uneasy, I was perfectly fin-" Draco cut her off, backing her up against the wall and silencing her with his hand. He had heard something moving.

"Don't talk," He warned her. "These aurors can hear better than a trained dog. One wrong sound and they're on alert."

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes in fear. Draco withdrew his hand. "We should place some sort of camouflaging spell on ourselves. It's an open field, we'll be easily spotted."

He took his wand, waving it over Hermione and himself. "We only have a few minutes to cross the field. This spell isn't permanent."

A few seconds later, Hermione was running across the field with Draco hand in hand. She let go, his long strides too fast for her petite legs. She slowed down, her vision becoming hazy. She looked forward, noticing Draco was still running. Her body couldn't continue; her system was slowing down.

Colored dots clouded her vision as her system shut down.

--

Hermione blinked furiously, trying to block out the light that was seeping through the window. She sat up groggily, taking in her surroundings. She was in a quaint room completely decorated in wood, and she was lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

She turned over in the bed and came face to face with Draco's back. She gave him a slight shove. He turned around, a sleepy smile on his face. "You're awake."

"Where are we?"

Draco yawned loudly before answering. "We're in The Three Broomsticks, as promised."

"What happened? I don't remember anything that happened last night," She rubbed her head. She had a pounding headache. It must have been the reason she couldn't remember anything.

"Something backfired with the camouflaging spell last night," He explained, "The spell caused you to black out."

"I don't understand, you seem perfectly fine," Hermione remarked, stroking his arm absentmindedly.

"Something happened inside of your body. I'm no healer," He shrugged.

Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, thank you for bringing me to safety. Who knows, at the pace you were running, you would have forgotten all about me."

"Never," He smirked, giving her a tender kiss. "I'd never hear the end of it if I left you out there."

"Oh, stop it," Hermione slapped his arm lightly.

Draco just got out of bed, slipping on sweatpants he had brought with him. "I'll have a house elf bring up some food. I don't think it would be safe to go down to the main hall."

She nodded in agreement, also getting up. "What are we going to do while we're here?"

"We have this room to ourselves, I'm pretty sure we can think of a few things to do with our time," He winked, slipping on a grey shirt.

Hermione scoffed. "After the comment you made last night, I assure you I will be changing in the bathroom from now until we leave."

Draco groaned, his face falling into his hands. "I haven't been polished in a long while, Hermione. I can't believe you're willing to put out."

"It's for the neighbor's sake, Draco. Be reasonable," She shrugged, magically changing herself.

Draco smiled, obviously agreeing with her. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She giggled, and turned around. "What do you want?"

"So that's how you're going to treat me?" He arched an eyebrow.

"No," She shook her head, laughing lightly. She kissed him softly, stroking his back.

"I appreciate this treatment much better," He murmured against her lips.

Hermione pulled away slightly, a more serious look on her face. "What are we going to do while we're here?" She asked, hoping for a more serious answer this time.

Draco sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "We're going to have to stay here in our room. Nobody can know that we're here, though I doubt Hogwarts will be taking any trips here soon."

She nodded, seeming satisfied with his answer. "And after? We can't just go back to the castle like nothing happened."

"Yes, but we can sneak back in. I doubt anyone is going to look in our rooms. We're in lockdown; nobody can leave their House unaccompanied," He explained.

"You've thought this over, haven't you? You seem to have an answer for everything," She pointed out.

He shrugged. There really wasn't much to escaping; he just had to make sure nobody was in their way when they did so. "There wasn't much to it."

"I'm sure there was, Draco. I saw how nervous you were the minute we stepped foot into the corridor."

He frowned. "I wasn't that nervous. I was more worried than nervous, actually."

"Oh, really?" Hermione grinned. "Worried about whom?"

"You," He stated, kissing her softly.

"So we really have nothing to worry about?" She asked anxiously.

"We'll be fine. Nobody even knows we're gone," He assured her, combing her hair with his fingers.

"If you say so,'' said Hermione, disbelievingly. "I'm concerned about the castle. Dumbledore even seemed frightened when he told us."

"He was just worried about the students. I'm sure he can handle this."

Hermione sighed, leaning her full body weight onto Draco. "You know, I never really understood why Voldemort was after me."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really? I always thought they just wanted you for themselves, as crude as it sounds."

Hermione grimaced. "That is horrible."

"They can't have you, though. I've already claimed you," He kissed the bridge of her nose.

Hermione blushed. "You're just full of them today, aren't you?"

He nodded, sighing softly. "Voldemort just wants you so he can get to me."

"So I'm just bait?" She whispered.

Draco rested his chin atop her head. "Nothing more."

Hermione buried her face into his chest, wanting to shut this situation out of her mind.

He knew she was scared. He would be scared, too. Voldemort was after her just to get to him. So far, it wasn't working. But with him, you never know. Hermione could be bait one day, or the main target the next. Her safety was crucial, and it was completely resting on his shoulders.

He spotted some movement outside of his window. He let go of Hermione, walking over to the window curiously. He squinted to get a good look of what was going on, and inhaled sharply. Voldemort and his minions were outside, torturing an elderly man near the gates of the town.

"Draco, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, walking over to the window. She gasped when she saw the group of Death Eaters shooting curses to a small, shaking figure. "They're here?"

He nodded numbly, turning to Hermione. He knew what he had to do. "Hermione, listen to me," He demanded. He lifted her chin softly, forcing her to look at him. "I'm sure Dumbledore will be down here shortly. I'm going to help him, I need to settle this with my father."

Hermione's eyes widened, her eyes brimming with tears. She began shaking her head, denying him. "You can't leave, Draco. Those men can kill you!"

He sighed. He knew she was going to protest. He couldn't bear to see her crying; it was going to give him second thoughts in leaving. "Hermione, you know the whole ordeal with my father. I need to settle this now, while everything is unfolding."

Hermione backed away from him, her head falling into her hands. "You can't leave, you can't," She sobbed quietly.

Draco walked over, embracing her tightly. "Hermione, I love you. I would never think to do this if I wasn't positive I was coming back."

"Bullshit!" Hermione cried, detaching herself from him. "I know what these men can do, Draco. Do not mistake me as a stupid girl. You might _die_, Draco!" She collapsed onto the bed, crying hysterically.

He couldn't watch her cry; it was too much for him. "Hermione," He whispered gently, pulling her into his arms. "I need to do this, please understand."

"No…no," She murmured quietly, shaking her head. "Draco, please don't do this. I might never see you again."

"Then don't make our parting moment negative," He kissed her hair, he himself holding back tears. "I don't want to leave, Hermione. Not knowing you're like this. Please understand, I need to settle this now."

Hermione heaved another sob, collapsing into his arms. She leaned up, placing a watery kiss onto his lips. "Please, don't leave me," She pleaded.

Draco let a few tears fall, returning the kiss. "Hermione, I love you so much. Please know that," He felt her nod. "I promise you, I will come back. Don't forget me, I will come back."

Hermione continued crying. He was leaving her, and all she could do was cry. She couldn't think of anything to say; nothing came to her mind. "I love you, Draco. Don't go."

"Just know that I love you and that I'll be back."

Hermione wiped her face a bit, trying to clear her vision. Draco pulled back, kissing her forehead softly. He got up, walking towards the door.

Hermione let out a loud sob, her face buried into her sleeve. She couldn't bear to watch him leave; she just shut her eyes tightly, crying softly.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Draco Malfoy. I want you back when this is over."

Draco just shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out her crying. He knew if he looked back he wouldn't leave. He had to settle this, he had to. As he left the room, the last thing he heard were Hermione's quiet sobs echoing through the halls.

Fate always had a nasty way of dealing with things.


End file.
